Life Changes
by Wishfull Dreamer
Summary: Life as the kids in the Walker family grow and change. This is my first story so please don't be too hard on me. WARNING main character death.
1. Daddy's Angel

Disclaimer The only characters that are mine are the kids minus Angela since she was born on the show. I just created her personality. The rest of the characters do not belong to me. They never have, and sadly, they never will.

Chapter One

It was quiet. "Too quiet," thought Walker as he walked into his home. Angela always came running to meet him when he came home, but today she was nowhere in sight. Hearing a noise, he looked down and saw something rolling across the floor. As he bent over to get a closer look at it, a small body jumped on his back and covered his eyes.

"Guess who!" shouted the attacker.

Walker straightened up as he gently flipped his young daughter over his shoulder and into his arms.

"Angela Elizabeth Walker," Walker jokingly scolded, "you scared me half to death. I never even heard you."

"I've been practicing lots," the 4 year old told her father seriously.

"And did you tell your father exactly who you have been practicing on, young lady," Alex said walking out of the kitchen.

"Uh oh, Angel. Looks like mommy is in full ADA mode," Walker said as he watched Alex glare down at the smaller, but almost identical blonde in his arms. "You'd better tell me what happened."

"I scared Aunt Erica and Josie at HOPE house today by sneaking up on them. They were so scared that they almost called you at work, but, Daddy, I didn't know it would scare them so badly. I just wanted to make sure I could be really quiet. I did say I was sorry," she turned pleading eyes on her father.

"Tell him the rest, Angela," Alex said firmly, "and do not turn those gray-blue eyes on me. I may have a soft spot for them, but it will not work this time."

Angela squirmed in her father's arms wanting down, but Walker held on wanting to look into her eyes as she confessed to her crime. Angela looked down, mad at herself for getting in trouble and mad at her mom for making her tell her dad.

"Look at me, Angela," Walker commanded quietly. She reluctantly looked up. Still, she hesitated to say anything. Her daddy would be so disappointed with her. Walker waited a few seconds and after seeing that she wasn't going to say anything he put her down.

"Go upstairs, Angela, and wait for me in your room," Walker said in a quiet voice that Angela knew better than to question. With one last stubborn glare at both her parents, she ran up the stairs and slammed the door into her room.

Alex glared at Walker, "This is all your fault you know."

"Me? What did I have to do with this?" Walker asked slightly confused.

"You taught you daughter the martial arts when she is way too young to know when to use them or not, and you taught your daughter all those Cherokee tricks that are so annoying at times, and you gave your daughter the genes that thinks she can do what she wants by charming or scaring others into it."

Walker understood everything but the last part where he burst into laughter, "Now, Alex, how do you know those aren't your genes?"

"Walker, this isn't funny. I had to leave work early and try and calm an angry mother because of you daughter. You know the Douglas trial is coming up and I still have to take some statements from…" Alex was cut off as Walker pulled her into his arms for a passionate kiss.

"Now that is the welcome home I expected," said Walker as he came up for air. "I'll go talk to _my_ daughter before we hold court," and with a wink he was gone leaving a slightly dazed Alex behind.

Angela was staring out her window when Walker entered the room. Walker sat on her bed as he waited for her to acknowledge him. She turned around but didn't say anything.

"You know, sometimes it's better to admit to what you did and take your punishment than to wait for someone to find out what happened," Walker said.

"You're gonna be really disappointed, Daddy," Angela whispered looking at the floor.

"Come here, sweetie," Walker said reaching out for his daughter. She climbed into his lap. Walker lifted her chin to look into her eyes. "Everyone makes mistakes. That's all apart of growing up and yes you'll probably disappoint both me and you mom many times, but if you learn from those mistakes and try to do better than that's all we could ever ask of you."

Angela sat there quietly for a minute then said, "I hit Ricky Johnson in the nose and made him bleed. I'm sorry, Daddy, but he just made me so mad that I couldn't think good."

"And why would this disappoint me?"

"Because I'm never to use martial arts out of anger, only self-defense," Angela said looking down at her hands.

"What did Ricky do to make you so mad that you would break one of the most important rules that we have in this house?"

Angela shook her head. "Nothing, Daddy." She started to squirm as she realized Walker wasn't going to accept that answer. He didn't say anything, but to her that was worse than words. The look in his eyes made her uncomfortable.

Finally, she said," He told me that the Rangers were stupid power-hungry pigs, and when I said nun uh he told me I was a… a…. well, he called me the b-word."

"Is that when you hit him?" asked Walker almost glad she had hit him.

"No, I didn't hit him until he said that Mama was too," said Angela anger still evident in her voice. Alex gasped from her spot in the doorway. She hadn't been able to get Angela to tell her that. That was one of the reasons she had been so angry but she understood now. Her little girl was trying to protect her feelings.

Angela continued not having heard Alex, "I don't really care that he called me a name, but no one talks about my family like that, especially my Mama, and gets away with it."

Walker sighed trying to keep his own anger under control, "I know how you feel, Angel, but you can't hit someone just because they said something mean. You just have to try really hard to ignore them okay?"

"Okay, Daddy, I'll try," said Angela giving her Dad a hug.

"Is the defendant ready?" asked Alex coming into the room.

"Yes your honor," said Walker rising to his feet.

"What's your plea?"

"The defendant pleads guilty, Your honor,"

"Very well. Any last comments before sentencing?"

"Yes, your honor," said Angela standing as well. "I just wanted to apologize one more time for my behavior. I still have lots to learn before I can become as wonderful as my parents." That brought a grin to their faces.

"Taking all the evidence into consideration, this court has decided that Angela Walker will go straight to bed after supper with no desert for one night with the exception of taking a bath. Case dismissed. Now get washed up you two. Supper's ready."

"Okay, Mama," said Angela heading to wash her hands but stopping to ask, "Can I still be your daughter, Mama?"

"What?" asked Alex confused.

"I heard you tell Daddy that I was his daughter and I was hoping that you would

forgive me enough to be your daughter again, too," said Angela holding back her tears.

"Oh honey," said Alex hugging her, "I'm sorry. You will always, always be my daughter no matter what happens, and I will always love you."

"But I messed up our plans!" Two tears fell down her cheeks.

"Well, we'll just have to adjust them a little. Don't you worry about that. Okay?" Alex said wiping the tears away.

"Okay Mama" she glanced at her dad with a grin and said, "Race ya to the bathroom." And took off.

Walker shook his head. "No fair you got a head start." He called after her and turned to Alex. "You let her off a little easier than I thought you would and what does this Ricky Johnson have against us?"

Alex sighed, "He hasn't had an easy life and you arrested his father a year ago. The HOPE Center is the only place he has to stay after school. His mom works two jobs to support them. Ricky's older brother is probably the reason he has those ideas in his head."

"How old is he?" asked Walker.

"Eight," said Alex with a grin, "and he's not exactly small for his age."

"Angela took on an 8 year old?" said Walker really amazed.

"I told you she was your daughter and I didn't punish her more strongly because I probably would have hit him too," admitted Alex.

"My genes, huh?" said Walker as he went after his daughter who was impatiently waiting for him.

"So, Angel, what are these plans I heard about?" asked Walker as he helped her clean up for supper.

"It's a surprise, Daddy, and I'm not telling," said Angela stubbornly.

"Why not? I'm your favorite Dad," pouted Walker.

"You're my only dad and the judge will throw me in jail if I tell," came the giggling reply.

"Well, maybe I can tickle it out of you," said Walker launching towards her.

"NOOOOOOOO, Mama help. HEEEEELP!" shouted Angela running to the kitchen to hide behind her mother.

"Angela Walker, there is no reason to yell," scolded Alex.

"Yes there is. He's trying to tickle the surprise out of me," said Angela pointing towards her father who began to chase her around the kitchen.

"Walker, stop that. You'll find out soon enough."

Walker stopped and looked at Alex with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Well, if I can't get it out of the little one maybe I should try to find out from you."

"Ooohh, no," Alex said backing up as Walker came towards her. "Cordell Walker, don't you dare tickle me. Out of my kitchen this instant and help Angela set the table."

"Who said anything about tickling?" asked Walker pulling Alex into his arms.

"No you don't, Walker," said Alex squirming in his arms. "I said it is time for supper, and stop pouting," she said laughing at the look in his gray-blue eyes, "You're worse than a little boy. What am I going to do with you?"

"You could send him to bed without desert," suggested Angela before leaving to set the table.

"Whose side are you on anyways, Angel?" complained Walker.

"I happen to think it's a very good idea," said Alex giving Walker a sly smile.

Walker leaned down to whisper in her ear, "I'll get my desert even if I have to work all night for it," and sealed his promise with a slow kiss.

"Table's set," called Angela from the dining room interrupting the kiss midway.

"Maybe its CD's genes she got," said Walker remembering all the times CD had interrupted a special moment. Alex laughed and nodded her head in agreement and led Walker into the dining room for a relaxing family meal.

Dinner passed peacefully with everyone telling about their day. Alex smiled as she watched father and daughter. She really did believe that Angela was her Daddy's girl. She was almost a carbon copy of Alex but had Walker's eyes, smile, and personality. She also had that annoying tendency to keep her emotions hidden even her anger. Today had been an unusual loss of control. Usually Angela followed in her father's example and did exercises to work the anger out of her and she rarely ever cried. Of course, her longing for independence, stubbornness, and the trouble that always seemed to follow her around could have come from either parent. Alex grinned as Walker was once again trying to get Angela to tell him the surprise.

"Shame on you, Walker. Interrogating your own daughter like that. Maybe you don't deserve the surprise, however, I'll leave it up to Angela," Alex said winking at her daughter.

Angela sat silently thinking for awhile while Walker groaned and said, "Lord, save me from scheming women. Take pity on us poor helpless men."

Laughing Angela gave in and went into the next room to retrieve the present. Setting it in front of her father, she waited patiently for him to open it.

Walker looked inquisitively at the both of them. It wasn't his birthday or any other holiday. He wasn't sure he wanted to know what was in the box having been tricked by these two before. However, seeing the joy on his usually serious daughter's face he decided to risk it and opened the boxed only to stare at it in confusion. Slowly realization hit him. He hurried over to his wife's side.

"How far.."

"About three months."

"How long have you known?"

"Two weeks."

"And you didn't tell me?"

Alex laughed at the look on his face, half joy, half accusing. "Well, I wasn't sure how to tell you at first, and then you went out of state for a week. Angela was actually the one who came up with the idea, but we wanted to wait unit your case was over."

"Are you sure it's safe?"

"Stop worrying so much. I've been to the doctor's and she said everything should go just fine this time. In fact, I haven't even felt the least bit sick this time."

Walker finally grinned and picked up Angela to swing her around in joy before glancing back at the box of Huggie diapers he had unwrapped.

"Are you wanting a brother, Angel, is that why you picked out boy diapers?" he said holding his daughter close.

Angela shook her head, "I don't just want a brother. I know that's what I'm getting."

"Oh really. And just how do you know that?" asked a curious Alex.

"I dreamed it, Mama," explained Angela. "A white eagle swooped down and placed a crying baby boy in my arms." She looked at her father. "He cries really loud, Daddy."

"So did you, sweetie," Walker said thinking of her dream. "A white eagle, are you sure that's what type of bird it was?"

Angela rolled her eyes in exasperation, "Yes, Daddy. You showed me a real eagle last year. Only it was brown with a white head."

"Do you remember me telling you about our old medicine man named White Eagle?" asked Walker.

"Uh huh. He helped you to be able to see without your eyes when you were blind," Angela paused for a second. "Was he the bird in my dream?"

"I think so," Walker said.

"Speaking of dreams, doesn't someone have to go to bed soon?" asked Alex.

Angela nodded and headed for the stairs. She stopped on the bottom step and asked, "Will you tell me another story about White Eagle, Daddy? It can be my bedtime story."

"Sure, honey."

Angela took another step before stopping to ask one last question, "Do you think my dream was true?"

"I guess we'll find out in a few months, Angel"

Sure enough six months later, the doctor placed a crying baby boy in Walker's arms.


	2. Angel's Demon

Chapter Two Angel's Demon

The first time Walker had held Damien John Walker he had been crying like he was angry at the world. He hadn't stopped since. At least that was how Alex and Walker felt six months later. Neither of them knew how to calm down their son and both of them were suffering from the lack of sleep. Walker was working on only two hours asleep a night, and Alex had had to hire a person to come and stay with Damien while they worked because he disturbed all the other children at the HOPE Center with his crying. She had also cut way back on her work hours to spend more time at home with her son. Angela usually went to the Gage house to escape the noise. Both of her parents were at their breaking points. Things had to change and soon.

Angel, now 5 and a half, had just gotten home from school. Stepping off the bus she sighed, as she heard her brother crying before even walking into the house. Quickly deciding the house was no place to be, she changed directions to go to the barn hoping her mother wouldn't notice her missing for awhile. She had gotten a pony on her last birthday and she wanted to groom her. However, she couldn't stay in the quiet barn forever and was soon headed back up to the house where Damien was still crying.

"Mama!" called Angela entering the house. Not receiving a reply she went to her room to change clothes before she was caught with the scent of horse on her good school clothes. Besides, she wasn't really allowed to be around the horses without an adult with her.

After she changed, she stopped in Damien's room. That was usually where she found one or both of her parents. However, Alex was nowhere to be seen. Worried a little, Angela went to her parents' room and quietly opened the door. There on the bed laid Alex sleeping through all the noise.

Smiling, Angela closed the door and then walked back to her brother's room with a determined mind. Not caring that she wasn't suppose to hold the baby without her parents to watch her, she picked up the red faced, squalling baby and took him to her room.

Sitting herself on the bed she looked down at the baby in her arms, "You and me have to have a talk. You haven't been here for long so I'll forgive you for acting like a little demon." She paused and grinned, "You know, I kinda like that. So, Demon, here are the rules. No more crying all day long. You're driving us nuts. You should only cry when you need something, and that's only because you can't talk yet. Once you learn to talk, you won't cry unless you're hurt, okay?" She looked down into the baby's eyes which were no longer shut, but open as if he were listening to her, and his cries were slowly beginning to subside. "Also, I think that you should start taking these naps that Mama tries to put you down for and sleep all night through. That way we can all get a good night's sleep. I have school and I can't learn anything if I'm so tired all the time. Mama and Daddy also need their sleep. They have very important jobs that keep the bad people off the streets so that we can be safe. Plus, why should they have to pay someone to come watch you if you could go to HOPE house for free. There's lots of nice kids there to play with." Damien had stopped crying altogether now and was intently watching his big sister. "I'm not saying you have to do everything perfectly. It takes lots of time to become that way, but Mama, Daddy, and I will help you if you let us. Now, no more of that crying. Okay?"

Damien blinked his eyes. Angela decided that that was a good enough yes for her. She reached for her baby doll cradle and placed him in it causing the cradle to rock and Damien to giggle. Angela giggled too and pushed him back and forth for awhile. Then she stood.

"Okay, I'm tired and you're tired so we're both going to take a nap." She pulled the cradle close to the bed and laid down with one hand holding Damien's hand. Softly, she sang a lullaby and soon both of them were fast asleep.

About 5:00 that night, Walker wearily walked into the house. However, the silence that greeted him caused him to run up the stairs and into the baby's room. Seeing only an empty crib he headed towards his room. Alex still lay sleeping on the bed so Walker bent over to gently shake her awake.

"Alex, Damien's not in his room and he's not crying." Alex shot up into a sitting position and glanced worriedly at her husband. "Did you check Angela's room?"

"Not yet."

"Well, why not!" cried Alex leaping from the bed and running towards Angela's

room with Walker not far behind her. Both stopped short at the door not believing what they were seeing.

Angela was still sleeping with one arm around her peacefully sleeping brother. Alex quickly went to get a camera and started taking pictures. Soon the flashes woke both children up.

"Hi, Mama. Did you get a good nap?" asked the groggy little girl. "Daddy, you're home!!" She jumped up to hug him. She then looked down at Damien who was kicking his legs and laughing at himself and then looked guiltily at her parents.

"I'm sorry. I know that I'm not supposed to pick him up without…"

"Angel," interrupted Walker, "how did you get him to stop crying."

"Oh, well Demon and I had a little talk and I just told him he had to stop." She said it so matter of factly that both her that both her tired parents burst into laughter. One would think that that was all that was keeping Damien from sleeping.

When Alex finally got herself under control, she asked, "Demon? How did you come up with that?"

"It just suites him, Mama."

"Well, from now on, we'll just leave "Demon" up to you," said Walker grinning as he picked up his son.

"No way. I did my job," stated Angel. "Now I want to play with my pony. You promised I could ride her today, Daddy."

"So I did." He handed the baby over to Alex kissing them both on the cheek before scooping Angela up and tossing her in the air. She squealed for him to put her down as they headed for the barn.

"So, Angel, do you suppose you could give me some tips as to how to keep Demon happy?" question Walker.

"It's easy. Just tell him what you want him to do. I don't know why you didn't try it a long time ago," came the exasperated reply.

Walker just smiled. Life was never boring at his house, but at least it would be relatively peaceful once more.

AUTHOR'S NOTE Okay, I know short it's kinda short, but I promise the next one will be longer. Maybe I'll even update it today, but we'll see. Anyways, thanks for the reviews guys. The more you the review the more inspired I will be to update it. This chapter was just to show the bond Angela has with her brother. It might come in handy someday. Who knows?


	3. A Blessing in Disguise

Chapter Three A Blessing in Disguise

The Walker household was relatively peaceful again. Damien was now a relatively happy toddler at one year old. Mischievous and always on the go, his family found it hard to keep up with him, but they enjoyed the challenge.

However, this peace was not to last.

"Mama," said 6 year old Angela, "what are you doing home from work early today?"

"Oh, I have a little bit of an upset stomach and thought I should come home." Alex said with a smile meant to ease her daughter's worries.

Angela looked at her mother closely. This was the third time this week that Alex had left work early.

"Where's Demon?"

Alex glared at her. She hadn't really liked that nickname, but Walker and Angela refused to give it up. No one else dared to call the youngest Walker that though.

"Damien is in his room asleep. Thank goodness."

"I'll keep an eye on him if you want to take a nap too, Mama," offered Angela.

"Thank you, sweetie. I think I'll take you up on that offer. Wake me at 4:30 to get dinner, okay?"

"Okay. Sweet dreams." Waiting a few minutes until she was sure her mother was asleep, Angela headed towards the phone.

"Walker," said the person on the other phone.

"Hi, Daddy."

"Hi Angel," Walker said with a smile. "Did you get my message to go home after

school and not to the HOPE Center?"

"Yes."

"Good." Walker looked around to make sure no one was in hearing range and lowered his voice, "and have you seen your mom?"

"Uh huh. She's taking a nap, but Daddy, she's as white as a sheet and really shaky," came the worried response.

"I thought so. If she's like this tomorrow, she is going to the doctor's. Don't worry, honey, and keep an eye on her and Demon for me."

"I promise, Daddy." Angela paused for a second. "Mama's calling. Gotta run. Love you."

"Love you too." He hung up the phone hoping Alex hadn't overheard them. She would hate to know that he had Angela spying for him, but he was worried. Something was definitely not right with Alex.

Angel ran up the stairs to her parent's room, but before she got there she heard a loud thump.

"MAMA!" she cried as she ran over to where her mother was laying on the floor. She gently shook the still body, but as she got no response she reached for the phone by the bed.

A half hour later, Trivette's cell phone rang.

"Trivette," he answered pausing. "Hi, Angela. Yeah he's right here." He handed Walker the phone.

"Daddy, you have to come fast."

"What? What's wrong, Angela? Where are you?"

"Methodist Hospital. Mama fell and wouldn't wake up and she was really really hot. I called 911." Angela was saying all of this really calmly.

"Okay. I'm on my way, sweetie," Walker said turning his truck toward the hospital. "Give me five minutes. Is Demon with you?"

"Yeah. I made the ambulance people take us with them. We're in the lobby by the nurses' station on the third floor."

"Okay, stay there."

"Okay, bye Daddy."

"See you soon, sweetheart."

Walker glanced at Trivette, "It's Alex. Call Gage and have him reschedule the

meeting."

True to his word, Walker reached the hospital in five minutes. He parked and raced to the lobby. Knowing Alex would want him to check on their kids first, he headed towards them. Angela was on a chair sitting with her hands folded on her lap staring off into space ignoring everyone. Demon, on the other hand, was happily entertaining a nurse. Walker headed towards Angela while Trivette went to relieve the nurse of Damien.

Sitting down beside his motionless daughter he quietly asked, "Could you tell me what happened again, honey?"

In a quiet, monotone voice, she replied, "Mama called for me, but she fell before I got to her. She must have hit her head off the nightstand and then the floor because she had a really big lump on her head. I tried to get her to move, but she wouldn't so I called 911. They came and brought us here."

"Ranger Walker," said the nurse who had been watching the children. "If you follow me, I'll take you to the doctor. He's ready to see you now."

After they were out of the children's hearing the nurse said, "Your daughter has been very brave. The EMTs said that she stayed very calm the whole time answering their questions and keeping youR son quiet by playing with toys from the diaper bag she had brought with them. You should be very proud of that little girl, but just so you know, she hasn't said a word or moved since she got off the phone with you and sat in that chair."

Walker thanked the nurse and went into the office concerned now for his traumatized daughter as well as his wife.

"Hello, Ranger Walker. I'm Dr. Williams." said a man in his late 30's. "Have a seat. Now first off, your wife will be fine. She has a concussion and the flu. We've started her on antibiotics and I want her to stay overnight for observation. They're moving her to a room as we speak. A nurse will let you know when you can see her."

Walker let out a breath. Alex was going to be fine. "Anything else, doctor?"

"Well, I'm assuming that you don't know that you're wife is pregnant since you didn't ask about the baby."

Walker stared at him in surprise. "What?"

"She's about a month along. You'll need to see your doctor as soon as possible. We're monitoring her closely. I'm worried about all of this excitement. With the flu and a concussion, the baby is under a lot of stress. Mrs. Walker is going to need to take it very easy if she wants to carry this baby to term. I'm afraid this may be a very high risk pregnancy."

"I'll make sure she takes it easy," promised Walker.

"Good. I thought you would. Make sure you see her doctor before you take her home tomorrow. That's not a suggestion either."

"I will. Thank you, doctor."

"My pleasure, Ranger." The two men shook hands and Walker went back to the lobby. Before he reached it, however, he heard Angela shout,"

"Get off my back, Uncle Jimmy. I said I was fine." She ran from the lobby and straight into her Uncle Gage's arms who picked the struggling girl up and held her close.

"Whoa, calm down, Angie," Gage said as Angela continued to struggle.

Walker looked at Trivette who just shrugged his shoulders, "I just asked if she was alright. She hadn't moved in 15 minutes." He grinned, "You know, she sounded just like you."

"That's because you're pushy, Trivette," Walker said walking over to Gage and retrieving his daughter from him.

"How's Alex, Walker?" asked Gage.

"She'll be fine in a couple of days. Concussion, flu, and pregnant."

"What!?" exclaimed both Trivette and Gage.

"Yep. Speaking of pregnant, where's Sydney?"

"Oh," grinned Gage. "Restroom."

"Not anymore," said a very pregnant Sydney. "When can we see Alex and how

long are you going to let her fight you?" she asked motioning towards Angela who was still trying to free herself.

"In a few minutes, she's being taken to a room and when she gets too tired to fight," replied Walker saying the last part firmly.

"Ranger Walker, your wife is in room 313. She's asking for you," said the nurse.

"Thank you, ma'am," said Walker. He placed Angela on the ground and said sternly, "Apologize to Uncle Jimmy." To all the rest he said, "I'll be back in a little while so that you can see her too."

Angela stood there for a few minutes before looking up at Trivette and saying in that monotone voice, "I'm sorry for yelling, Uncle Jimmy."

"That's okay, hon…owww," complained Jimmy as Damien, who, tired of being held, bit him. "The abuse I take from you Walkers." Everyone but Angela was laughing as Walker reappeared.

"Angela, Mama wants to see you." He took her hand and walked her towards Alex's room.

"Angela, come over here," said Alex as they entered the room. Angela slowly moved towards the bed.

"Look at me," she said softly but Angela continued to look at the ground so Alex's tone became commanding, "Look at me right now, young lady."

Angela looked up with glistening eyes as she fought the feelings she had been holding in for so long, "Mama, are you okay? Don't die. Please don't die."

Walker sat on the bed and placed his distraught daughter in his lap and held her close. "Honey, you heard me say Mama was going to be fine," he gently reminded her.

"Are you sure?"

"Very and soon you will have a new baby to play with." Angela glanced at Alex tears starting rolling down her cheeks as she lost her battle.

"You scared me," she whispered.

"I was scared too, Angel, but you were so brave and got me the help I needed. I'm so proud of you."

"Promise not to do that again?" begged Angela crawling out of her father's lap burying her face into Alex's neck to hide her tears.

"I can't promise you that, sweetie," replied Alex quietly. "I wish I could, but life isn't like that and it wouldn't be fair to you for me to make a promise I that I don't know that I can keep. Do you understand?"

Angela slowly nodded her head and snuggled closer taking deep breaths to calm herself. Trivette poked his head in the doorway.

"Can we come in now, partner?" Walker nodded.

"But just for a few minutes, Ranger Walker," called a nurse from the doorway. "Your wife needs her rest."

"Hey, Counselor," greeted Jimmy kissing Alex on the cheek. "You really should stop scaring us like this."

"You sound like Angela," laughed Alex. "Did you call Erica?"

"A few minutes ago. She wanted me to tell you to get well soon. The boys have the flu too or she would be here."

"Tell her to call me in a couple of days when the boys are better so that we can get together," said Alex turning towards Gage, " Hey, Gage. Where's Sydney?"

"Pouting in the lobby with Damien because she can't be around you while you have the flu," grinned Gage.

"Time's up," called the nurse.

"Bye, Alex," they all said leaving the room.

"Uncle Jimmy," called Angela stopping him. "I really am sorry I yelled at you."

Jimmy walked over to Angela and kissed her on the forehead. "I've already forgiven you, Angie. You've had a rough day," and with that he was gone.

"Okay, Angel, Mama needs her rest," said Walker. "How about you go home with Uncle Gage and Aunt Syd so that I can make sure Mama gets the rest she needs."

"No. I'm staying," claimed Angela stubbornly.

"I wasn't really giving you an option, young lady," said Walker sternly. Angela just snuggled closer to Alex.

Alex grinned tiredly. These two were both so alike. "Let her stay, Walker," she said quietly. "She won't bother me any. You dragging her out of here kicking and screaming would though. Besides, she earned her right to stay."

Walker sighed. With these two against him he had no choice but to agree.

Dr. Williams' fears about a high risk pregnancy were proven right. Alex had many complications in the following five months. The doctor was worried that she wouldn't make it to term and was proven right when Alex went into labor at six and a half months pregnant.

Walker paced in the lobby. Once again he hadn't been allowed in the delivery room and once again Alex and the baby were in danger. Horrible memories of Angela's birth came rolling back into his mind.

"Ranger Walker," called the doctor.

"Is Alex alright? Is the baby alright?" asked the anxious father.

"Your little girl is in critical condition, Ranger. But hopefully, with time and no other complications, she will be fine." The doctor grinned faintly, "Of course, with yours and Alex's genes, that baby girl will be too stubborn to let go anyways."

"and Alex?"

The grin faded, "I'm having another doctor look her over right now, Ranger Walker. Not everything is the way it should be."

"When will I find out how she is?"

"Here comes Dr. Brown now."

"Ranger Walker? Hi, I'm Dr. Brown," said a middle aged man. "I've had several tests done on your wife and although I haven't got all the results yet I believe that she has cancer. There seems to be a tumor on her kidney that will need to be removed quickly. She'll also need chemo to prevent the cancer from spreading."

Walker stared blankly at him. "Can I see her?"

"For a few moments. Then I need you to fill out the paperwork."

Walker nodded and headed for the room where he was told he could find his wife. Alex cried out when she saw him. Walker quickly pulled her into a hug. The doctor had already informed her.

"We'll beat this, Alex," whispered Walker holding her tight.

"I have to, Walker," she whispered back. "I have two wonderful kids at home

who need their mother and a new little girl to love and cherish."

They sat like that for a few minutes before Alex pulled back. "Have you seen her yet?"

"No, but I will as soon as I can," promised Walker.

"I want to name her after both of us," said Alex hoping that their daughter had the Walker determination to live. "What do you think about Cordelia Alexandra?"

Walker thought for a second, "I think I like Corrinna Alexandra better."

Alex smiled, "Perfect. Now go see our daughter and let her know that we aren't giving her up."

"Ranger, it's time," said Dr. Brown. The tests results were all back and the tumor had to be removed. Walker kissed Alex and left the room.

Alex went through the surgery well and after two months of chemo she was in remission. Corrinna pulled through as well and both mother and daughter were soon at home where they belonged.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay, I know that I probably didn't get all the medical stuff right, but it's all pretend anyways so it doesn't really matter. If you have any major suggestions about the way I wrote those scenes you'll have to review. I hope you liked it. The next chapter is placed 3 years in the future. These next two chapters will still focus mainly on the Walker family but as time goes by, I promise to include the other members of the extended Walker family and to introduce all the kids.


	4. A Family in Pain

Chapter Four A Family's Pain

Three Years Later

Ten year old Angela quietly walked into the HOPE Center. Boy was she glad that this was the last day of school. She hated sitting inside all day and doing paperwork, and the fourth grade teacher was the queen of paperwork.

Shutting the door quietly, she counted to herself, "3-2-1."

"Angie, Angie," shouted her brother and sister as they threw themselves at her.

"Guess what, Angie," shouted five year old Damien. "I get to go to school next year."

"Me too," piped in three year old Corrie.

"Do not."

"Do too."

"You're still too little."

"I can do everything you can," claimed Corrie.

"Alright, you guys," laughed Angela. "Is Mama here yet?"

"Yep. In the office," said Corrie. She looked at Angela with pleading sky blue eyes that were identical to her mother's and brother's. "Can't I go to school next year, Angie?'

"You are a little young, Princess," Angela said gently using the name given to her little sister by her father because she somehow usually got what she wanted.

"But I want to go! Daymee gets to go."

"But he's older than you, sweetie," explained Angela brushing the golden red curls out of the distraught girl's face.

"Hey, Corrie, don't worry," said Damien also trying to calm her. "School's boring anyways. Let's go play kickball. You can be on my team."

"Really?" Corrie asked brightening. "Let's go!" She took off in a run.

"That was nice of you, Demon," said Angela looking suspiciously at her red headed brother.

Demon grinned, "The guys always let the little kids take free shots and Corrie always makes it." With that he ran off.

Angela just shook her head and ran up the stairs to the office. She knocked on the door and heard her mother call out,

"Enter."

"Hey, Mama," said Angela giving Alex a hug.

"Hi, Angel, how was your last day of school."

"Great!"

"and your report card?" Angela made a face before handing it to her.

"Good work, Angel, but what happened in math? I know you knew it perfectly."

Angela grinned sheepishly," I did it in my head and made stupid mistakes."

Alex laughed, "and handwriting?"

Angela made another face. She had gotten a C in Handwriting. "I hate paperwork. Who cares how nice I write as long as I can read it?" she grumbled earning another laugh from her mother.

"Sometimes you sound way too much like your father." Alex looked down for a second. "Oh, are you signing up for gymnastics this summer?"

"Yes. Besides going to the reservation, it's the best part of summer."

"I thought so, so I already signed you up."

"Can we go on vacation this year?"

"If Dad and I can get off work."

"Dad's been the captain since before Demon was born, he can give himself the time off."

Alex laughed again, "You'll have to tell him that, sweetie," she said answering the phone. "Alex Cahill-Walker. Oh, hey honey we were just talking about you. Uh huh. No problem. Let me go and get it. Talk to Angela for a minute." She handed the phone to Angela and left.

"Hey, Dad."

"Hey, Angel. How was school?"

"Good. I got a B in math and a C in handwriting and the rest A's"

"That's great honey."

"You sound distracted, Daddy."

"It's been pretty hectic today."

"Here it is," said Alex reaching for the phone but falling to her knees.

"Mama," yelped Angela her mind flashing back to four years ago.

"I'm okay, sweetie," said Alex at the same time Walker was asking, "What? What happened? Is she okay?"

"You are not fine," said Angela stubbornly, "She's all white, Daddy, and too weak to stand up."

"Get Josie and Aunt Erica, Angela. I'm on my way," and with that Walker was out the door.

LATER

"Where's Mama and Daddy, Angie?" asked Corrie. "It's 6:00. That's way later than the time they usually pick us up."

"When did you learn to tell time?" asked a shocked Angela.

Corrie shrugged.

"Angela," complained Damien, "it's getting dark and I'm hungry."

"I'm sorry, guys, but Mama wasn't feeling well so Daddy took her to the doctor's. I'm sure they'll be back soon." Angela said with a confidence she didn't feel.

"Hey, guys" said Trivette walking into the Center.

"Uncle Jimmy," cried the little ones racing over to give him a hug.

"How would you guys like to go out for pizza and spend the night with me, Aunt Erica, and the boys?"

"Oh boy," shouted Damien, but a second later he stopped, "where's Mama and Daddy?"

Trivette glanced at Angela who hadn't moved yet. Angela took one look at him and knew.

"Still at the hospital, buddy," said Trivette. "They'll call you later tonight. Now go grab you coats and help your little sister. Everyone's in the car already waiting for us."

After seeing that they were out of sight, he walked over to Angela. "They don't know anything yet, Angie. Don't jump to conclusions okay?"

"Okay," said Angela quietly, but from the empty look on her face Trivette knew she wasn't going to listen to him.

"Here's your coat, Angie," shouted Damien, "Hurry up. I'm hungry."

Later that night, Walker called the Trivette's. He spoke with Corrie and Damien first before speaking to Angela.

When she was finally handed the phone and Erica had taken her siblings to bed, she asked, "Its back isn't it."

Walker sighed. He couldn't lie to her, "Yes, Angel, the cancer is back."

"How long will she be in the hospital this time?"

"Actually, Mama and I will be home tomorrow."

"How is that?"

"We'll explain then. Be good okay. Love you, honey."

"Okay. Love you too. Tell Mama too."

"I will. Goodnight, Angel."

"Night." Angela hung up the phone. Something was wrong. Horribly wrong. She could feel it.

THE NEXT DAY

Walker and Alex picked up the kids late in the afternoon the next day. After eating supper at the Trivette house, they headed for home.

"Everyone in the living room," said Walker. "We need to have a family meeting."

Alex sat on the couch with Corrie on one side of her and Damien on the other. Angela and Walker each chose to sit on the two armchairs facing the couch.

"Did the doctor make you all better, Mama?" asked Corrie.

"That's what we wanted to talk to you about, Princess," said Alex with tears filling her eyes. She blinked them back not wanting to make this any harder for them. "When you were born, Corrie, the doctor told me I had a bad disease called cancer." Started Alex.

"But they made you all better again, Mama," cut in Damien.

"I was better, but not all better, Daymee. Cancer is a very tricky disease. Sometimes it goes into hiding."

"Like hide-and-go-seek," said Corrie.

"That's right, hon. Well, now the cancer has come back out of hiding."

"Did the doctor's make it go away this time?" asked Corrie.

Alex smiled sadly, "The cancer grew while it was hiding and there's too much of it for the doctor to get rid of."

There was silence for a minute before Corrie asked, "If the doctor can't make you better, then are you going to die?"

Damien jumped to his feet, his face as red as his hair, and shouted, "You're so stupid, Corrie. That's the dumbest question I've ever heard. She's not dying."

"Damien John Walker," said Walker sternly, "don't you ever speak to anyone like that again, especially not your little sister."

Damien glared at him. Picking up a vase, he threw it at the wall and ran from the room and up the stairs to his room slamming the door.

Walker started after him, but Alex stopped him, "Give him a few minutes."

Corrie was crying. This was all scaring her. Damien had never yelled at her before.

Walker sat next to Corrie gathering her in his arms, "Don't cry, Princess. Daymee's just upset. He didn't mean it." He slowly rocked her in his arms.

"You didn't answer her question."

Walker and Alex looked up slightly surprised. They had almost forgotten Angela was in the room.

"Yes, Angela, I'm going to die." Alex answered quietly.

"NOOOOOO," shouted Damien from the doorway. He had quietly come back downstairs. Now he fell to the floor. Sobs were racking his small body. Angela ignoring everything walked out the door to go outside.

Walker handed Corrie to Alex to get Damien who he brought back to the couch.

"Mama," whispered Corrie tears starting to fall anew, "does this mean that you are gonna go away and never come back like when Grandpa Gordon died?" He had died a few months earlier from a heart attack.

Alex nodded slowly. Corrie sobbed, "I don't want you to go away. I want you to stay here with me."

"I want that too, Princess, but sometimes you can't have what you want. But I'll never be totally gone as long as you keep me here, "Alex said placing her hand over Corrie's heart. "If you keep me in your heart, I'll always be near you. Promise me, you'll always keep me here," Corrie nodded slowly, "I promise, Mama."

"Also, I'm not leaving right away. We still have lots of time together," said Alex reaching over for Damien. "I want to make the most of it. I'll need you guys to help me okay?" The two of them nodded slowly tears still falling.

"Good, now what should I read for a bedtime story?"

It took awhile before Alex and Walker could get Damien and Corrie to calm down enough to sleep. It had been a hard decision as to whether to tell them or not, but Alex wanted them to know what was happening so that when she started to get really sick they would understand. The whole situation had been hard on everyone.

Alex fell asleep as she read to her youngest children. Walker smiled at the site of Alex and their youngest kids asleep together on Damien's bed. He captured the picture in his mind knowing that there were few of these moments left. His smile faded as he realized that Angela had still not returned to the house. He didn't have to go far to find her though. Angela was sitting on the porch swing watching the stars.

"That's one of your Mama's favorite things to do," commented Walker sitting beside her. "We spent hours out here while we were dating. She said it was calming after a stressful day of work, especially the north star.

Angel sat there quietly while Walker spoke, but as soon as he finished she asked, "What did the doctor actually say?"

"The cancer has begun to spread throughout her body and it's only a matter of time until it's completely taken over all of the organs." Walker answered truthfully knowing that Angela needed to hear the truth.

"Is there really nothing that can be done?" she whispered.

Walker sighed and pulled her close, "There are a few options, Angela, but they wouldn't stop the cancer just prolong it. And Mom would have to stay in the hospital the entire time. She would rather spend her time left here with us. Can you understand that?"

Angela nodded slowly. Walker sighed again when Angela remained quiet with an emotionless face and dry eyes. He pulled her even closer. This was going to be hard on all of them.


	5. Goodbye

Chapter Five Goodbye

The next year was hard on all of them, and it brought many changes with it. The Walkers spent their summer with their normal activities leaving their lives still busy as they always were all trying to avoid what they knew was happening. They did take that vacation that Angel had wanted and after those two weeks Alex came to a decision.

They had just returned from their cross country vacation to the beach, and Alex had just put the younger kids to bed and went to find Angela. That wasn't hard anymore as she could almost always be found on the porch swing star gazing. Walker was with her tonight as well.

"Wow, look how bright the stars are tonight!" exclaimed Alex sitting next to Angela.

"Hey, Mama," said Angela, "would you tell me why you love the north star more than all the other stars I the sky?"

Alex thought for a moment, "My reason goes back to my childhood. Life was rough after my dad left and then my mom was sick. I was an only child with very few true friends. After Mom died, I was all alone. I had no money, no family, no home. College was hard, and with the career I had chosen, work was even harder. No one thought that a pretty girl could make it as a lawyer especially not a successful one unless they had slept with their bosses." Alex said grimly thinking back to those days.

"Aunt Syd says people still feel that women are the weaker sex," stated Angela.

"Some do," Alex replied, " and in a way they're right. Women can never physically match a man in strength, but if we use our minds and work hard, we can still do just about anything they can. Does that make sense to you?"

Angela nodded slowly, "You mean that if we really work we can outwit them. Like when you win in the courtroom or Aunt Syd takes down Uncle Gage."

"Exactly," grinned Alex. "Anyway, by the time I had come to Dallas I had had several bad relationships leaving me an "ice princess". Then I met…."

"Mama, Mama," cried Corrie from her room.

"Sorry, honey, we'll have to finish this another time," Alex said hurrying into the house. A few seconds later she called for Walker who told Angela it was time for bed anyways.

As Angela crawled into bed, Alex stopped in to say goodnight. "What was wrong with Corrie?" questioned Angela.

"Nightmare," said Alex sitting on the bed. "I have something I would like you to think about. Well, a few things actually." Angela nodded to show that she was listening.

"First of all, I would like to move Corrie in here with you. She and Daymee are getting to old to share a room together. It was easier for Dad and me to have them in the same room when they were younger since they were so close in age, but now I think that Corrie should be in a room with a girl and not a boy. I would give her own room but the only room left is the downstairs room and that's too far away if she would need us, and I would like to keep it just as a guest room. Besides, that was Lucus's room." Alex paused and watched Angela closely for a reaction then sighed when she saw that blank mask that Angela used when she didn't want her feelings known. "I know that this will be different and inconvenient for you, but I would really appreciate it if you thought about it. The second thing is that I want to home-school you this year. Just for this one year."

"What about your job?"

"I'm going to quit. I want to spend more time with my family."

"And the HOPE Center?"

"Oh, I'll keep working there but no more than I already do."

Angela sat there quietly. Alex kissed her head and said, "Just think about it for now. It's up to you. Night, sweetie. Love you."

"Love you too."

Much to Alex's surprise Angela agreed to both the following morning without complaint.

"I thought she would agree with the home-schooling as long as I promised not to isolate her from the world," commented Alex to Walker, " but I never thought she would give up the privacy she cherishes so much without any argument."

Alex never did find out why Angela agreed with her, but she accepted it without a word. She didn't know that Angela would have done anything that her mother wanted as long as she didn't have to give Alex up. The year flew by quickly with Alex and the kids having lots of fun in their schooling. Walker joined in whenever he could as well. The kids were way ahead in their studies by May without even realizing how much they had learned. However, Alex grew weaker day by day and the lessons were soon limited to the master bedroom. That didn't stop them from experimenting though, but mid-May brought an end to their fun and games.

"Corrie, have you seen Angela or your Mom this morning?" asked Walker as he made breakfast.

"I think Angela went to get Mama ready for the day," said Corrie setting the table. "Daymee's still in bed though."

Walker frowned. Angela was usually up and downstairs with both siblings at the table and Alex ready to be carried down the stairs by now. He headed up the stairs to wake Damien who, like his mother, could sleep the morning away if allowed to.

Not having time for the gentle way, Walker lifted Damien, took him to the bathroom, stripped his clothes, and turned on the water. Hearing the angry exclamation from his son proved to him he had succeeded in the wake up. Walker then headed for his bedroom.

Stopping at the door, Walker stared at the site in front of him in surprise. Angela was on the bed with Alex and looked to be fast asleep, but as he got closer to the bed he knew something was drastically wrong. Reaching to feel for a pulse, he realized that Alex had passed away since he had left the bed two hours ago to do chores, and the Angela had been the one to find her. Reaching for the phone he dialed Trivette's number and picked up his daughter, who was in shock, to rock her in his arms. Silent tears ran down his face.

SEVERAL DAYS LATER

"Come on, buddy, please put these on," begged a desperate Trivette. He was holding the dress clothes that Damien was suppose to wear to Alex's funeral, which started in 15 minutes.

"I'm not going," shouted Damien for the tenth time in the last ten minutes. "You can't make me."

"But I can," said Walker entering the room carrying an unusually sober Corrie. "You're going and that's final. Now get into those clothes, wash your face, comb your hair, and lose the attitude. You are going to show your mother the respect she deservers." Walker's voice was steel.

"Yes sir," whispered Damien hurrying to complete the tasks. He knew better than to press his father when he used that tone of voice. "This sucks," he whispered.

"Um… Walker, can I speak to you?" asked a worried Sydney. Walker nodded, handed Corrie to Trivette, and followed Sydney into the hallway.

"I can't find Angela, Walker. She isn't in the house or barn and her horse is gone."

Walker closed his eyes. He had been afraid that she might wonder off today just like she had during the viewings.

"She still hasn't spoken," stated Syd knowing that it was true. Angela hadn't said a word since Walker had found her on the bed in shock three days ago.

"No, she hasn't. She doesn't do anything but ride that horse," Walker said running his hand through his hair in frustration. "She hasn't even cried, Sydney. I've tried everything."

"Hey, Walker," said Gage coming up the stairs. "Sorry to interrupt but they're about to begin."

"They're ready, Walker," said Trivette coming into the hallway followed by a reluctant yet submissive Damien. Corrie reached out for Walker immediately. She hardly ever let him out of her sight anymore.

Walker took her from Trivette and nodded. "Let's go."

Alex had wanted to be buried by Lucus and Uncle Ray so the funeral was held at the ranch. Hundreds had shown up for the viewing, but Walker had asked that only the closest friends come to the funeral.

The funeral was short but sweet. Alex had helped so many, done so much, was loved by so many. As Sydney sang Amazing Grace, Walker looked up at the horizon. There was Angela on her horse. He blinked and she was gone. He sighed as the tears fell. This was going to be hard on all of them, but Angela seemed to be taking it the hardest.

As Sydney sang the last words, Walker threw a handful of dirt on the grave and whispered.

"Goodbye, my love."

He fell to the ground sobbing overwhelmed with grief. Corrie and Damien, both crying as well, ran to their father to comfort and be comforted as Angela watched from a distance.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay, I sorry that Alex had to die. I'm as upset as you, but the story leads the author not the other way around. For the rest of the story to work, she had to die or Angela wouldn't be the way she is going to be. The next chapter is supposed to be set in September/October but I might change that as a new idea just hit. That means it might be awhile before the next update since I have to stop and write it. The other chapters have been written for awhile. Thanks for all your reviews. I really appreciate it.


	6. I miss my friend

Chapter Six I Miss My Friend

Walker wondered aimlessly through the quiet ranch house picking up the random items left behind by mainly Corrie and a few by Angela. They had just gotten back from the reservation yesterday and had yet to finish unpacking. Well, he and the girls had yet to unpack, Walker noticed with a small grin as he walked by Damien's room after dropping his armload of things off in the girls' half messy (Corrie's side) half semi-organized (Angela's side) room. It was as neat and organized as always.

"Just like his moth….." Walker stopped and pushed the thought out of his mind. He would not think about her. He headed towards the living room and stood infront of the fireplace starring off into space.

It was quiet. Too quiet without the kids. They were off with the Gages and Trivettes for the day having the end of the summer fling that the family had every year. This was the first year Walker had missed it, but Trivette had been adamant that he spend some time alone. Walker couldn't change his mind so now here he was in the quiet house all alone with the memories that kept flooding his mind no matter what he did.

He glanced down at the mantel over the fireplace where several pictures of the family were. His eye caught on one in particular. It was of him and Alex several years before they had married and even a couple of years before they had even begun dating seriously. The picture showed him and Alex in each others arms with their foreheads touching. Alex had all of her rafting gear on and Walker was looking quite beat up but they were both grinning from ear to ear. Walker had just taken out an escaped convict who had been pretending to be their guide on the whitewater rafting trip that Alex had dragged Walker on while he was recuperating from a stab wound. The man had killed three of their fellow rafters and he had thought he had killed Walker who surprised everyone when he had come flying through the air off a cliff using a pulley to knock the killer out of the raft and into the river. Once on land, Walker quickly took the man down. Trivette had taken the picture after Alex had promised that the next time she would take him to Disneyland. Walker had responded by saying, "No way. I'm afraid of the rides." That however wasn't the real reason they were looking so happy in the picture.

The first night of the trip had been the most wonderful experience in his life. Walker grinned sadly as he thought back to that first night of the trip. He and Alex had set up camp far away from the others and both had known that this was the night, the night they would first make love. Nothing could compare to that first time in Walker's mind. He could still see the look of surrender in the oh-so-independent ADA's eyes as she offered herself to him and they became one. He could still feel the power of her kiss, and he could still remember the feeling of amazement, wonder, and love (even if neither would admit it) as he watched her sleep in his arms that night gently brushing her soft blonde hair out of her face from where it had fallen over her eyes. They had become so close for awhile after that night. Until Uncle Ray had died and Walker pushed her away and eventually Alex fell for Dalton Reed, her old boyfriend who rode bulls, again. It took awhile for them to find their way back to each other after that.

Suddenly Walker's mind jumped back to the present, and he shook his head. He did not want to be thinking about any of this. It brought too much pain. He turned and headed up the stairs to unpack.

I miss the look of surrender in your eyes

The way your soft blonde hair would fall

I miss the power of your kiss when we made love

But baby most of all

I miss my friend

Walker glanced around the room still slightly shocked by the changes in his bedroom. Erica and Sydney had spent the summer removing Alex's things from the room. Alex had left instructions on what to do with all of it. Some things were put away for the kids to have someday, and others were left for Walker to keep. The rest had been given away.

Even with all the changes this brought to the room, Walker could still sense Alex throughout the entire room. The colors, the smell, the furniture all of it screamed Alex. In fact, the whole house did. After they had married, Alex had slowly redone every room but one in the house. She had left Lucus' room alone. Neither of them had had the heart to change it when the little boy had loved it so.

The house hadn't been the only thing she'd changed thought. "She changed me too" thought Walker. Just like the new colors on the walls, she had brought the color back into his life. Something he had been missing since his parents had been killed. Her golden smile and mischievous sky blue eye had quickly had him wrapped around her little finger. No longer did he work all the time and keep to himself. She had somehow wormed her way into his life and heart. He had fought it. Oh, how he had fought. She had fought the same feelings, but neither could deny what was meant to be. She had taken his gray life and filled it with laughter, family, and love. He could still hear her gentle voice teasing C.D. about his "not so hot" chile, encouraging Jimmy as he learned to ride a horse, mix with excitement and pride when one of the kids achieved something, and most of all he could hear it as she gently forced him to open up to her when he was hurting and lonely insisting that everything would be alright.

"God I miss that," Walker thought forcing the tears back and heading outside hoping to clear his head.

I miss the colors that you brought into my life

Your golden smile, those sky blue eyes

I miss your gentle voice in lonely times like now

Saying it'll be alright

I miss my friend.

Walker sat on the porch swing and took a couple of deep breaths, but the fresh air couldn't stop the memories from coming. Alex hadn't always used a gentle voice………

FLASHBACK

Alex stormed up the stairs and headed into the house stopped only when Walker grabbed her by the waist.

"Angela, take Demon inside for me and get him cleaned up please," Walker asked his 6 year old daughter who nodded slowly and helped a 1 year old Damien toddle inside.

The Walkers had finished supper an hour earlier and had decided to take a late afternoon walk. The small family had been enjoying the peace and quiet of the early evening when something Walker said caused Alex to storm off.

"Alex, stop fighting me and tell me what I said that made you so upset," demanded Walker as Alex struggled in his arms.

"Cordell Walker, you let me go this instant," demanded Alex through clinched teeth.

"No," he pulled her even closer and tighter against him.

Alex pushed against his chest with her hands and glared at him. "I can't believe that you've been lying to me all these years, Walker. How could you?" her voice was harsh yet soft as she didn't want the children to overhear.

"What?!" exclaimed Walker, "What have I lied about?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Cordell Walker. You know what!"

Walker shook his head as if to clear it, "Alex, you're going to have to be clearer. When have I ever lied to you?"

Alex placed her hands on her hips shooting daggers at him with her eyes, "You said that it was no surprise to you that Daymee doesn't like green beans since you don't either." Walker still looked confused so Alex continued, "You told me years ago that you loved green beans."

Walker stared at her not believing what he was hearing and then he burst into laughter.

"Walker, this is not funny," cried Alex becoming even angrier. Walker just laughed harder until he caught his breath.

"You mean to tell me that you're angry with me because one time when I was mesmerized by your beauty I told you that I loved your green beans?" he raised an eyebrow.

Flustered by the sudden compliment, Alex didn't know how to reply, "Oh…….you!!" she threw her hands up into the air in surrender.

"Are you done fighting now?," asked an amused Angela who was standing in the doorway holding Damien's hand so that he couldn't escape, a favorite pastime of his.

Alex laughed, finally relaxing, at the sight of Angela's face, "Yes, Angel, we're done arguing."

"Good, now kiss and make-up," ordered Angela with a grin. Walker glanced over at his daughter with a raised eyebrow, "Oh, and are you going to make us, young lady?"

As Angela pretended to think it over, Walker launched himself towards the little girl tickling her. Angela squealed and tried to get away, "NOOOOOOO! STOOOOOOOP!"

Walker seeing Alex laughing at her distraught daughter's predicament changed directions and headed towards her causing her to squeal and shout and look just like her very similar daughter had a few moments before. Daymee seeing the chaos and not wanting to be left out launched himself at Angela who had attacked her father tickling him in revenge. Soon the Walkers were chasing each other around the yard until they were too exhausted to continue.

That night after the children had been put to bed, Walker kissed and made-up with his wife. That was the night Corrie had been conceived.

END OF FLASHBACK

Unable to prevent the tears from falling any longer, Walker began to sob. Memory upon memory assaulted him. Little moments with the kids, quiet morning talks before the kids woke, all the fun, sad, happy, and angry times that he and Alex had shared together that he had tried so hard to forget about.

I miss those times

I miss those nights

I even miss our silly fights

The making up

The morning talks

And those late afternoon walks

I miss my friend

Walker was still on the porch when Trivette found him an hour later. The tears were still running down the tough ranger's cheeks. Trivette wrapped his arms around his partner as he truly cried for the first time.

Trivette had known that Walker was suffering. He had told Erica that he was just going over to tell Walker that the kids were staying the night at their house, but in reality he had known that his partner, his best friend, had needed him.

Trivette had watched Walker over the past year as Alex had worsen. He had watched as the one person Walker had given his dreams, his fears, his soul, his heart, his all to passed away. The only person who had the power to make Walker laugh again when life was overwhelming was gone.

Alex's death had hurt everyone, Gage, Syd, Erica, all the kids. Trivette himself felt like a piece of his heart had been ripped away from him. The pain of a knife stabbing into his heart hit him every time he thought of the woman who had become a sister to him, but nothing could compare to the pain he felt radiating from Walker as he held him.

Trivette could remember when Alex and Walker had told him in private that Alex was dying. Even though his own pain and tears, he could sense something different in Walker. The day of funeral it hit him. The light in Walker's eyes was gone. It was almost as if Walker's life had died with Alex when he looked into his partner's eyes. There was nothing there. No sadness, no pain, just emptiness. Walker had packed the kids up and headed to the reservation saying that they all need time to heal, but Trivette hadn't been fooled. Walker was running from it all, the pain, the joy, the memories. He didn't want to think about it.

All summer Trivette had hoped that he was wrong that Walker was dealing with his grief, but his hopes had been dashed when he saw Walker this morning. The emptiness was still there in his friend's eyes. He convinced Walker to stay home and left him to deal with the memories that he knew were inescapable at this house. Walker couldn't deny the truth any longer. Alex was gone.

Walker stood slowly and took a shaky breath as the last of his tears fell. Trivette stood as well watching his partner slowly compose himself. No, he wasn't pushing away the pain again. Walker had faced that and was now ready to slowly rebuild his life and family that way Alex would want him to. Trivette knew that now his partner would be okay.

Walker turned to Trivette and said, "I miss her, Trivette. I miss my friend." Trivette nodded in understanding. Alex had been more than just Walker's wife and lover. She had been his confident, his safe harbor, his support, his friend, and now she was gone.

I miss my friend

The one my heart and soul confided in

The one I felt the safest with

The one who knew just what to say to make me laugh again

And let the light back in

I miss my friend

Disclaimer I miss my friend does not belong to me, but to Daryl Worley and his people. I also changed a few words to make it fit my story. Blonde hair is suppose to be brown hair and sky blue eyes is really soft brown eyes. Also the whitewater story scene was pretty much the story line of one particular episode. It's not mine. I just gave it my own little twist.

I'm so sorry it's taken so long. School's been kinda crazy lately. Also, this chapter was not originally in the story so I just wrote it. Sometimes I'm just not inspired to write, so it takes awhile. Plus, if there are any typing errors, I'm really sorry, but it's almost 3 in the morning and I'm too tired to proof read. Anyways, I wanted this chapter to reflect Walker's feelings and why his kids are still so troubled in the next chapters. You can't help others if you yourself are suffering from the same thing. Plus, I wanted to show the close friendship between Walker and Trivette a little more. I don't think I do it justice in later chapters. I hope nothing I wrote confused you. I've been reading fanfic for awhile and sometimes I don't realize that some of this stuff is what I put together from reading other stories. Let me know if you're confused and I'll email you and try to explain my way of thinking. Thanks for all the reviews. I really appreciate it. I'm glad that my story is liked.


	7. Fighting

Chapter Seven Fighting

Walker sighed and rubbed his aching head. The drug bust this morning had been more difficult than he had figured it would be. Being hit in the head by a two by four (literally) was not the best way to start the day.

To make matters worse, he had just received another phone call from the school about Damien and his temper and about Corrie not being emotionally ready for the first grade. Walker had thought that the summer at the reservation had helped the kids. They had seemed fine for awhile, but now that they were back home again things had only worsen.

"Here, Walker."

Walker looked at the hands offering him water and aspirin then glared at the hands owner.

"Sydney Gage, what in the world are you doing here!" growled Walker taking the offering.

Guiltily, Sydney shrugged her shoulders, "Chris is at her play group for a couple of hours so I thought I could help out here for awhile."

"Gage will have my head if I let you stay. You're due in two weeks and were told to rest at home by your doctor."

"You call chasing a two year old and five year old twins resting?" Syd asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You have a point," laughed Walker.

"Besides, Gage doesn't have to know……"

Riiiing. "Walker," answered Walker cutting off Sydney.

"Hey, boss," said Gage. "I think you had better come check this out."

Walker listened for a few seconds and nodded. "I'll be right there." He paused. "I'll tell her." And hung up.

Grabbing his hat he turned to Sydney and said, "Gage said that you should only stay for an hour and he wanted no argument. I'm making it an order." With that he left.

"Men," muttered Syd but she grinned as she realized how well her husband knew here.

SCHOOL

She walked quietly through the hallway not making a sound. A skill she found to be very handy these days. She could come and go without any notice. Just the way she like things. No one could question you if they didn't know you were there. She paused as she heard voices coming from a side hallway. Heading that way she stopped at the sight that greeted her.

"Come on, Becky," said Paul Johnson, "don't fight us."

"Yeah, you know you want this," grinned Bobby White.

Paul Johnson and Bobby White were the bullies of the school. Big, bulky, and stupid, the two 6th graders were the only 13 year olds in the school. They were cruel to the little kids, crude to all the girls, and smart with all the authority figures. She disliked them greatly.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size," the young woman interrupted, "Of course that would mean you'd have to pass the 6th grade."

"Well lookee here, Paul. It's little Angela Walker."

"I wouldn't call her little anymore, Bobby," grinned Paul as his eyes wondered up and down Angela's body. Tall and mature for her age, Angela was already showing her mother's grace and beauty.

Angela narrowed her eyes as they reached for her. She was in for it now.

CRIME SCENE

"What do we have, Gage?"

"A black woman early to mid 30's dead."

"Cause?"

"ODed apparently like those other women but she doesn't fit the killer's profile."

"Why not?"

"She was a housewife with kids," stated Gage showing Walker the pictures he'd found. "The others were all single women."

Walker nodded glancing at the pictures, "Where's Trivette?"

Gage grinned, "Questioning the witness."

Walker's head snapped up, "There was a witness?"

"Yeah and Trivette's fallen in love." Laughed Gage pointing to the living room part of the apartment. Trivette was playing peek-a-boo with a little girl. "From what we gathered, her name's Piper and she is two years old. She was napping when we got here. I don't think she saw anything."

"Thank God for that," thought Walker. "Find out where the older girl is, question her and take her to the HOPE Center for now. We may have caught a break, Gage. This guy has lost his pattern which means he's losing control of the game.

SCHOOL

"Two huge boys on one girl isn't quite a fair fight," thought a tall blond boy who happened to be in the hallway right as Paul and Bobby attacked Angela. "That girl is either really stupid or foolishly brave to try and fight them both." He shook his head. He had to do something.

Angela knew that she really shouldn't have insulted the boys like she had, but it was too late to back out now. Rusty martial arts and all, there was no backing out. Focusing her mind on her opponents, she tried to remember all she had learned. Paul swung first. Blocking the punch, Angela threw a punch of her own hitting him square on the nose. Keeping one eye on Bobby she saw another boy appear and tackle him. Confused but focused she soon had Paul running the other way with Bobby limping after him.

"They won't be bothering you again," said the blond picking up his books that he had dropped. "By the way, you're welcome."

Angela had gone over to check on the girl whom she had recognized as Rebecca Peters. Now she swung around and glared at her "rescuer."

"I don't recall thanking you."

The boy stopped walking and turned around in surprise. His bright green eyes wide in surprise. "What did you say?"

Angela ignored him. She turned towards the other girl. "Are you okay, Becca?"

Becca nodded slowly, then burst into tears. Angela pulled her into her arms to soothe her. "It's alright, Becca," she whispered hugging her tightly. "They won't hurt you anymore. I promise. I won't let them."

"What's going on here?"

All three kids jumped in surprise as Miss Williams the pre-algebra teacher came upon them. She looked around before turning her questioning eyes back on Angela. "Angela, I thought you went to the nurse's office?"

"I started to, but I ran into Becca," said Angela calmly not wanting to upset Becca anymore than she already was.

"Is that so?" The young teacher smiled at Becca knowing something more had happened but also knowing that she wasn't going to get the full story from any of the children before her. Turning towards the boy, "And you, Devin, what are you doing out of class?"

"Mrs. Andrews told me that I had to go to the nurse too."

"Well, you two had better hurry. You're missing class." She started back to her own class but stopped and said, "Take Becca with you, Angela. She doesn't look well."

"Yes, Miss Williams." The three kids headed towards the nurse.

"So you're not going to thank me for saving your butt?" said Devin placing a supportive hand on Becca who gave him a small smile.

Angela's grey-blue eyes flashed, "I can handle myself. Those two dummies couldn't have touched me."

"Yeah right," snorted Devin as he looked at Angela's delicate build. "Those boys were twice your size."

Angela paused as she placed her hand on the door knob to the nurse's office and quietly said, "Someone once told me that brains mattered more than bronze." She glanced over her shoulder, "Besides, my father has been teaching me martials arts since I was four." With a flick of her hair she entered the nurse's office.

Devin looked over at Becca, "Is that suppose to impress me?"

Becca just shook her head, "You're new here aren't you?" Devin nodded. "Her father is the captain of the Company B Texas Rangers and from what I've heard he's the best ranger they have. Very few have ever bested him in a fight. They say that criminals only have to hear his name and they go willingly."

"You're serious?" Devin asked skeptically. Becca nodded. "Who is he?"

"Ranger Cordell Walker."

Devin gasped, "NO WAY."

"You've heard of him?"

"Only all my life," Devin said going through the door only to hear, "You had better explain yourself, young man."

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well, what do you think? Who could Devin be? I may be nice and type the next chapter soon, but only because the fanfic site won't let me read any stories. Stupid thing. I have to get that fixed soon. Thanks for reviewing everyone. I really appreciate it. And don't worry, Devin is not as cocky as he seems in this chapter. Enjoy. Sorry about the long wait. I have lots of work and there was just a holiday that keep me pretty busy. I hope you all had a nice Thanksgiving.


	8. The Malloy's

Chapter Eight The Malloy's

Devin looked up with surprise, "Whatever do you mean?

The nurse glared at him, "I know that look. You've been fighting."

Devin eyes widened in innocence, "Me? That's against school rules. I would never do such a thing. You know me, Mom."

"That is exactly the point," she said through narrowed eyes then glancing behind him and said, "And who is the shy young lady behind you? You look like you need to sit down, darlin'. Come over here." She said gently pointing to the bed.

"This is Becca, Mom, and that beautiful girl over there," Devin said winking at Angela, "is….."

"Angela Walker," finished Devin's mom with a knowing look.

"How'd you know?" asked Devin.

"It's be hard not to know. You're the picture of your mother," she said addressing Angela. "I'm Mary Malloy."

"Malloy?" questioned Angela, "as in …"

"Trent Malloy's wife," smiled Mary. "Now, what is wrong with you, Miss Becca?"

"I'm okay. I think I'll just go back to class," Becca said blushing as she stood to leave.

"Oh no. I want height, weight, vision, and hearing tests on all of you while you're here."

Fifteen minutes later she had what she wanted and was just about to send them on to class when Principal Anders and Gage walked in.

"Nurse Malloy, Devin, Angela, can we have a word with Rebecca please," Principal Anders said.

"Yes sir. I'll just escort these other two back to class. Come along dears. You've missed enough class for today," she headed for the door with Devin close behind. Noticing that Angela hadn't moved she stopped, "Coming, Angela?"

"No," came the firm reply.

"Miss Walker, I'm telling you to go back to class," ordered Anders. Angela ignored him and sat next to Becca on the bed.

Seeing that Principal Anders was becoming quite annoyed, Gage stepped in knowing that neither was going to back down, "It might be easier for Rebecca to speak with me if Angela is here with her."

"Fine then," huffed the principal. "I'll leave you alone for a few minutes. Call me if you need me." He left grumbling about stubborn kids, Walker kids in general.

"Hi, Rebecca. I'm Ranger Gage."

"Hi," came the shy response.

"Mind if I ask you some questions?"

Becca looked at Angela who nodded in support, "I guess not."

"I need to answer as best as you can, okay?"

"I'll try."

"That's all I ask for. Where do you live?"

"Apartment 10, second floor, fourth avenue."

"What's you Mom's name?"

"Belinda Peters."

"How old is she?"

"31"

"Was she at home today?"

Becca nodded. "She has to watch my little sister."

"Who is your dad?"

"Jon Peters, he's 40"

"Where is he now?"

Becca shrugged clamming up suddenly. "Does he have a job?" No response. Angela scooted closer and put an arm around her.

"You can trust my Uncle Gage, Becca. I promise and I never break my promises."

"I don't know what he does," whispered Becca looking down at her hands.

"Are you sure, honey?" Becca nodded slowly. Gage and Angela locked eyes silently agreeing that she knew more that she was letting on. Becca looked up suddenly asking, "Where's my mom?"

Gage took a deep breath causing Angela to instantly pull her new friend closer to her. This wasn't going to be good. "You'll going to have to be really brave for me, honey. Can you do that for me?"

"She's dead," stated Becca tears rolling down her face. She buried her head in Angela's neck sobbing for a little while until she sat up frantically saying with a panicked look on her face, "Where's Piper? I gotta get to Piper!! She's too little to be all alone. She'll be frigt….."

Angela stopped her from standing and running out of the room by placing a firm had on her shoulder. In a calm, soothing voice, she ended the frantic girl's fears, "It's okay, Becca. Piper's at the HOPE Center. You'll be going there with Uncle Gage as soon as you get your stuff."

"She's right, Becca," confirmed Gage, who was slightly shocked at Angela's knowledge. "We'll leave as soon as you're ready."

Becca shook her head, "I can't. My father will be upset if I'm not home after school." She glanced around averting their eyes, "He…….um……worries about me."

Watching her intently for a moment, Gage smiled reassuringly, "We have people looking for him who will tell him where you and your sister are. Don't worry about it. If you want to worry about something, then worry at the "mob" that will attack you after school is over."

Angela glared at her uncle seeing the scared look appear on Becca's already upset face, "He's teasing. You just have to ignore him. Don't worry. I'll be there after school and keep the "mob" from you."

Gage put on a hurt face, "I'm injured by that, Angie. I was telling the truth."

Angela rolled her eyes and gave a faint smile. Becca, still looking unsure about the whole plan and shocked from the news of her mother's death, nodded hesitantly agreeing to go with the teasing ranger hoping that she wasn't making the wrong decision.

LATER

Walker sighed as he hung up the phone after another call from Principal Anders. The second one of the day only this one was about Angela. Her refusing a direct order was very surprising these days. She usually did anything you wanted as long as you left her alone. He wondered what was going on at the school that made her show a little of her old self. He sighed again as he wondered what to do with his hurt family.

"I can see this is a bad time," said a voice from the doorway pulling Walker out of this thoughts.

"Trent!!" exclaimed Walker jumping up to shake his hand and pulling him into a quick hug. "When did you move back?"

"A week ago," grinned Trent Malloy glad to see his mentor. "Tommy was begging for help at work. Said he just can't handle Carlos all alone anymore. He wants a break."

"You wish, buddy," said Carlos coming into the office with two young children trailing behind.

"What's this?" asked Walker with a mock sternness. "Two kids cutting school? I'd better report this!"

"You're silly, Walker. Daddy just picked us up and Ty is spending the day with me," giggled Alicia Sandavol. The dark haired, dark eyed girl of eight looked eerily like her father, but her shyness around most people and her quiet nature were definitely not his genes.

"That's right, Walker. I'm just here to tell my dad where I'm going. This office is so cool." The young boy walked around exploring quickly. He turned and faced the mighty ranger with a grin, "My name's Tyler, and I'm eight. I'm going to take over Thunder Investigations someday."

Walker grinned at the blond haired boy shaking the hand offered to him. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Ty nodded, "That's what they tell me until they get to know me. Bye, Dad. See ya, Walker. Come on, Cia. Uncle Carlos, we're going to the car." He ran out of headquarters dragging a willing Alicia along.

Trent shook his head, "You'd better hurry, Carlos, or he'll talk Alicia into driving away in that fancy new car of yours." He chuckled as Carlos paled and hurried after the kids calling farewell over his should.

"I bet he's a handful." Trent just shook his head at this comment. "You have no idea, Walker. Carlos is in for a long day."

"I have a pretty good idea, Trent. Damien loves to cause mischief and his helper, Corrie, is all too willing and smart for her own good."

"Now, Damien is six, but Corrie, she's four right?" Walker nodded. "But don't let her age or size fool you. She's in the first grade." He laughed at the look on Trent's face. "I know what you're thinking, but Corrie has a photographic memory and a craving for knowledge. When Alex home-schooled the Angela and Daymee last year, Corrie refused to be left out. Alex did her best to distract her with toys and play groups, but in the end she ended up giving Corrie work to do as well. I always wondered about her. She always seemed to more advanced than the other two did at her age."

"I'm sorry about Alex, Walker," Trent said quietly as his thoughts sobered at the mention of Alex. "I wish I could have come to the funeral, but I was undercover and……"

"Don't worry about it, Trent," interrupted Walker, "Alex knew you loved her and she greatly valued your friendship. You don't have to explain." Returning to the original topic, he continued, "It took me awhile to convince the school to let her into Daymee's class, but in the end they agreed to let her in as long as they had the right to make her drop if things became too much for her. She's doing extremely well…..most of the time."

"Is everything alright at home, Walker," Trent question quietly. "You seemed upset earlier."

Walker sighed. He might as well know. "Not unless you consider Demon throwing tantrums at the littlest things twenty times a day and Corrie crying for hours after I pry her off of me every morning leaving her with a emotionally-starved Angela to try and comfort her, problems."

"Is there anything I can do?"

Walker thought for a second. "Maybe there is. I've been teaching the kids martial arts at home, but there isn't always time. Do you think I could sign Daymee and Corrie up for classes at Thunder Karate. That is if you don't think Corrie is too young."

"I think we can make an exception for her, but what about Angela? Won't she want to take classes too?"

Walker shook his head. "I'll ask, but other than riding her horse and taking care of her siblings and the house, she has no desire to do anything else. She doesn't even let anyone near her unless she has to."

"Not even you?" said a surprised Trent.

Walker just shook his head again, "Especially not me. It took three months just to get her talking to anyone at all."

"What are you going to do?"

Trent watched as the steely determination came to Walker's eyes, "I'm going to spend more time with them. Get them to open up and let time heal itself. I'm not giving up on my family."

"If I can do anything else….."

"I'll know who to call," promised Walker. He was lucky to have so many good friends.

"Hey, Boss, Trent," greeted Gage as he entered the office. "I just thought I would let you know that Becca Peters is safely at the HOPE Center. She's hiding something though."

"Think you can get her out of her?" asked Walker.

Gage shook his head, "Not me, but I know someone who might be able to."

"Who?"

Gage grinned, "Angela. She actually insisted on staying when I question Becca, and she was the one who convinced her to talk to me and to go to the HOPE Center."

Walker felt hope course through his body. Angela was starting to fight back and reach out to others. It was probably unwillingly, but there was hope and he was going to cling to that hope.

AUTHOR' NOTE: Wow. Thanks for all the reviews guys. I'm glad you are enjoying my story. I hope I don't disappoint you. Just a reminder. This story is mainly about the kids not the adults. I'm working my way there but I felt that I just had to show Walker's acceptance of Alex's death first in chapter six. The kids can't heal if the person they lean on is still hurting in my opinion, but then again what do I know. I'm just a freshman in college. I'm working on typing chapter nine now, but since I am making so many changes as I type it could be awhile and finals are approaching. Please be patient.


	9. Family

Chapter Nine Family

The bus pulled up to the HOPE Center and the kids piled off the bus and into the backyard to release all of their pent up energy and to celebrate their hard earned freedom after a long day of learning. Angela was the last one off and headed into the center to search for Becca, but a voice stopped her.

"Hey, Angela, wait up. Where're you going?" questioned a boy about ten years old who was hurrying to catch up with his best friend. Angela stopped and waited for him to reach her. She just shook her head when she saw the ever present lap top in his hands. He must have been working on something high tech on the bus again and missed the stop. The bus driver must have noticed it before he had gotten very far this time. Simon was known to ride the bus for an extra hour before realizing his mistake. Usually, Angela kept an eye on him, but today she had had other things on her mind. She just raised an eyebrow when he got near her.

Simon Trivette rolled his eyes, "Don't give me that look, Angela. Without me you wouldn't get very far. Who would help you with your computer work then?" He grinned looking exactly like his father. "Besides, I was working on this great deal on…."

"Stop. I don't want to even know about any of your schemes. They never work." Angela said walking on into the Center and looking around.

Simon frowned, "That's not true, remember when….What are you looking for? You know the "mob" will be outside for another five minutes at least before they come looking for us."

Angela didn't answer, but she gave Simon a knowing look as she headed into the play room of the younger children. Simon didn't argue as he knew it was pointless. Angela was on a mission and wasn't to be deterred. He followed her into the play room and watched as she walked over to a girl her age that he had never seen her before yet she looked familiar. "She must go to our school," he thought going over to introduce himself.

"Hey, Becca. How you doing?" said Angela quietly. Becca looked up into the concerned face of her new found friend and responded just as quietly, "I'll be okay. My mom is in a better place. She has peace now that she's away from…." She trailed off and quickly changed the subject. "Everyone here is real nice. What is this place?"

"It's a center for people who are in trouble and need some help. There's a small daycare and several other types of charity things here too. It's all for the people. My name's Simon James Trivette," said Simon entering the two girls conversation.

"I'm Rebecca Peters and this is my sister Piper," came a shy response as she pointed down at the sleeping girl beside her. She wasn't use to so much attention. It was going to get worse before it got better though. "That's really nice of the owner to do. I wish I could help people like that."

"Maybe someday you will," said Simon causing Becca to blush.

"Is she okay?" asked Angela referring to Piper. Becca nodded, "She's pretty shaken up from all the excitement, but she'll be okay." She looked down sadly. Angela placed her arm around her, "You'll both be okay." Simon watched confused but he also placed a comforting arm around the upset girl.

"There you four are," said Erica Trivette as she entered the playroom. "I've been looking for you. The kids will be in here shortly if you don't head on out. I'm going to take Miss Sleeping Beauty here upstairs to the napping room. Why don't you introduce Becca around and hand out the snacks? Call me if you need me for anything. And I mean anything." She said looking directly at Becca before heading up the stairs.

"Sure, Mom. No problem. Wouldn't want the "mob" to destroy the center looking us or more importantly for their food." The three kids headed out to the backyard stopping for their snacks in the kitchen first.

"She's your mom?" Becca asked Simon who nodded. "Wow are you lucky. She is so nice. Piper adores her and she never likes strangers." She paused and asked hesitantly, "What's this "mob" that I keep hearing about."

Simon laughed and Angela gave a faint grin. "The "mob" is the term Uncle Gage uses to describe all of us kids," answered Simon. Becca looked more confused than ever now, "How can Ranger Gage be both yours and Angela's uncle?"

Simon grinned, "Easy. We made our own family." This just confused Becca even more causing Simon to laugh once more. Angela glared at him. "Ignore him. It's a long story, but you should hear it before you met the "mob". I'll tell it while Mr. Giggles over here gets himself under control."

That stopped Simon. "You're going to tell it?" Angela never wanted to tell stories anymore, but his question just earned him another glare. "Yes, I'm going to tell it while you get to give the "mob" their after school snack." He groaned and looked about to argue with her when Becca broke in, "Why are you being so nice to me?" Both of them stopped and looked at her. "What do you mean?" asked Simon.

"Not you really, Simon. I meant Angela. All year she's been quiet and cold to everyone in school. Kids actually say that she has no feelings at all. Then today she comes to my rescue and now she's trying to help me fit in here. I was just wondering why she's choosing to be nice to me. I'm nobody." Becca clarified earning her own glare from both of her new friends.

"You're not nobody," stated Simon. "Anyone who says so is an idiot. Don't you ever say that about yourself again. And don't listen to a thing those creeps as school say. They wouldn't know a snake from a butterfly if it bit them in the…" Angela stopped him from finishing the statement by squeezing his shoulder roughly. He looked furious. Becca shrank back a little.

"I'm being nice to you, Becca, because you're a kind and intelligent person who needed some help that I was able to provide. Besides, we were meant to help each other." Angela said quietly her own eyes full of anger at the person who made Becca feel so insecure about herself. She then thought of something and left for a moment saying she needed to get something from the other room while hoping to calm herself.

Becca looked over at Simon and whispered, "What did she mean by that? How are we meant to help each other? How am I going to help her?" Simon, now calm after several deep breaths, just shrugged, "I'm not sure, but she's most likely right. Sometimes she just knows things that no one else does. Dad calls it Cherokee. Uncle Walker does the same thing." He stopped talking as Angela reentered the room.

"The kids are getting hungry, Simon. You'd better get going," stated Angela as she sat down next to Becca opening a photo album. As he left, she took a deep breath and began, "No one in this family besides the parents and kids are blood related, but us kids were always told that that made what we have even stronger. No one can pick who their blood relatives are and a lot of times people wish that they never were related. Our family came together through hardships, trust, and love. That's makes us even closer than blood." She pointed to the first picture in the album. It was from many years ago long before the HOPE Center had even been thought of. "This was the beginning of the family. It started with Uncle Ray, my dad's father's brother who was a full blooded Cherokee Indian, Grandpa CD, my dad's first partner on the rangers, Uncle Jimmy, who CD picked to replace him as my dad's partner much to my father's dismay, and my…my…" she paused and just let the picture speak for itself. It was obvious to Becca that the woman in the picture was Angela's mother. Angela took a deep breath and continued, "Grandpa CD and Uncle Ray died before I was born so I've never met them, but our parents tell some great stories about them so that they will never truly die. Later," she flipped a few pages, "Trent Malloy and Carlos Sandavol became close friends to our family. They actually knew Dad from when they were younger, but grew apart slightly after a few years. Now, they're kinda like cousins to us. You met Trent's wife and his," she scowled, "egotistic son today. I think they have another son, but I'm not positive. The Malloy's moved away when I was little. Carlos has a daughter. She's the sweetest thing. Too bad her mother didn't stick around to find out. She left Alicia on Carlos' doorstep right after she was born and took off. No one has heard from her since, but Alicia is all the better for it. I've never seen anyone as close as Alicia and her father are. Now," she flipped a couple of more pages, "not long after Trent and Carlos started their own private investigation place, Uncle Gage and Aunt Syd joined the Company B Texas Rangers. They were partners for several years before they got over being stubborn and married each other. A little before that Uncle Jimmy married Aunt Erica. That's pretty much if for the background of our family. You can see the rest of the family for yourself." With that she closed the photo album and lead Becca into the backyard where they were attacked by a flock of kids. (AN. The flock of kids only involves those in the afore mentioned family. There are of course other kids there, but they are otherwise occupied.)

"ANGIE, ANGIE WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!!" "WHO'S THIS?" "WHAT'S YOUR NAME?" "I'M…" came the shouts of the overexcited kids. Becca glanced at Angela and Simon looking quite overwhelmed. Taking pity on her, Angela whistled loudly. At this, all the children became quiet and fell into a line. Becca looked at Angela in amazement. "How did you do that?"

Simon laughed and answered for her, "With this crowd, our parents decided that there needed to be some kind of special signal that would quiet everyone for cases of emergency or when something important is being said. Introducing you is quite important." Becca blushed. Simon became all business as he began the introductions, "Now you know me and Angela. Angela is the leader and oldest of the group and the eldest Walker child. I'm next in line and I'm the oldest Trivette. I do all the computer and tech stuff around here. Some could say that I'm a computer geek, but I can kick butt with the best of them so I wouldn't recommend it. Now, this here is my brother, Nathan Eric Trivette or better known as brat."

"Nuh uh, Slimeman." The small boy stepped forward, "I'm Nate and I'm 6 and I'm going to play for the Cowboys someday just like my daddy did." Becca smiled down at him, "I believe you will." Nate grinned at her and stepped back into line. She had just made a friend for life. "I like you," he declared.

Angela introduced the next three girls, "These girls here are the Gages. The terrible twins are five and named Selina Serena and Susan Marie. This cutie here who is supposed to be inside with the younger children is two and her name is Christina Julianna. Otherwise known as Lina, Suzi, and Chris. Aunt Syd is expecting again."

"I bet they want a boy this time," said Becca as she smiled shyly at the three girls. Angela just shook her head, "Uncle Gage couldn't be happier being surrounded by all women and Aunt Syd doesn't care as long as whoever it is comes soon. She's tired of being pregnant."

"Who wants a boy anyways. Boys are yucky," proclaimed one of the dark haired, dark eyed twins. The boy next to her pushed her and yelled, "Shut up, Lina. At least we don't have cooties like girls do." Angela and Simon quickly intervened trying to pull the two off of each other as they rolled on the ground.

Becca felt a tug on her jeans and she glanced down into a pair of bright blue eyes. "I'm Corrinna Alexandra and I'm the only four year old in the first grade and everyone calls me Corrie," the youngest Walker told her seriously. "Wow you must be really smart," commented Becca. Corrie nodded her golden red curls bouncing, "My mommy made me that way." She pointed to the red faced boy who Angela was pulling off Lina, "That's my brother Damien and he's six. He's always losing his temper. Angie looks happy today. Why? Wanna play with us? We're going to play kickball. Was that your sister I saw? She looks nice. Who is that?"

Becca turned around as the last question was thrown her way. She was a little bewildered trying to follow the young girl's conversation, "That's…."

"I'm Devin Malloy," answered the boy for himself. He squatted down to Corrie's level, "You must be Angel's sister."

"She won't like you calling her that," warned Corrie as Angela approached. "Why not?" asked Devin. Corrie shrugged, "Just don't. That's all."

"What are you doing here?" demanded Angela frowning at Devin. "Corrie, take Chris inside and get your stuff together. Dad will be here soon." Corrie scrambled off. Devin stood and smiled at Angela, "What kind of greeting is that for someone who saved you today?"

Angela glared and placed her hands firmly on her hips, "I told you that I didn't need "saving". Now if you'll excuse me I have to get the kids ready to go." She brushed pass him.

"Come on, Angel. I was just teasing," said Devin shocked as Angela flew back around to face him. "Don't you ever call me that again. Ever." She said with a deadly look on her face.

"Oh, yeah,' said Devin his own anger rising at the tone of her voice, "what will you do if I do?"

"I'll show you why I didn't need your help today. That's what," said Angela in an all too calm voice eyes flashing in warning.

"Yeah right," huffed Devin, "You can try." Angela went to take a step forward, but she then realized that they were no longer surrounded by just kids.

"Try what, Angela Elizabeth," questioned Walker feeling the tension between the two pre-teens. "Nothing," replied Angela as she quickly masked her anger. "I'll go get the kids. We'll be in the truck." Angela started to leave but was stopped by her father.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your two friends," Walker asked giving Angela a look that clearly said it wasn't a choice. She sighed, "This is my friend Rebecca Peters. Becca this is my father Ranger Cordell Walker and these adults behind him are my Uncles, Jimmy and Gage, and my Aunt Syd," she paused but another look from Walker forced her to continue, "That _boy_ over there is Devin Malloy."

"Becca, Devin, nice to meet you," said Walker ignoring Angela's rudeness to Devin. "Becca, why don't you and your sister come with us and I'll take you home."

"Yes, sir," said Becca shyly as she looked into the Ranger's gentle eyes. She looked around and said, "It's nice to meet all of you, but don't expect me to remember who's who, okay?" earning a laugh from everyone but Angela who just stared at her father with what looked to be a quick flash of pain in her eyes before leaving the yard. Devin, the only other person not joining in the mirth, wondered if it had just been his imagination at the look in the feisty girl's eyes as he watched her leave.


	10. An Argument

Chapter Ten An Argument

"Here we are, Becca," said Walker as he opened the passenger door for her. "The rangers have informed your father where you have been all day, and they say that he has just arrived home. I'll walk you up."

"No," said Becca quickly. "I mean, thanks for the ride and everything else, Ranger Walker, but I can take Piper and me up by myself. It's only a short walk to the door. Don't worry. See ya in school, Angela. Bye, guys." She hopped out of the truck and turned to lift out her sister."

As Angela handed Piper to her, Walker said, "I'll let you walk up to the apartment by yourself, but I want you to wave from the window as soon as you get inside your apartment. I'm not leaving until you do." Becca nodded in agreement and headed inside. Walker got back in the Ram and soon he saw Becca waving and headed towards the ranch.

"How was school today?" Walker asked.

"I got an A on the math test, Daddy, and Mrs. Snow said it was the highest grade in the class," said Corrie. Walker smiled proudly at his youngest, "That's great, honey. How was your day, Demon?" he question although already knowing the answer.

"Alright, I guess. I got a B on my math test."

"That's great, son. I know you hate math." That was an understatement. Walker usually had to force him to do his math homework. "So nothing exciting happened?" he asked causally.

Damien squirmed, "Not really."

"I would rethink that answer if I were you, young man," Walker stated quietly.

"I…..I might have lost my temper and threw a chair across the room," stuttered Damien his face turning beet red.

"Might have?"

"Alright. I did, but Daddy, I couldn't help it," cried Damien. "You mean you don't have the power to control your own temper," asked Walker.

"No, but….. I get so mad and explode before I can even think about it."

"Then you need to learn to think before you act," stated Walker firmly. "That's a very important quality for a person to have, and you're way too old to be having temper tantrums when something doesn't go your way. This is the last time I want to have this conversation with you is that clear?"

"Yes, Daddy. I'll try to do better."

"I'll help you, son. In fact, I thought that karate lessons might be a good idea."

"Really, Daddy?" Walker nodded with a small grin at his son's enthusiasm. "Oh, boy. I can't wait!"

"What about me, Daddy?" asked Corrie.

"What about you , Princess?" teased Walker.

"Daddy, you know what," complained Corrie. "I want to take karate lessons too!"

Walker chuckled, "I thought so. Trent signed you both up, but don't think that you're not going to get punished for losing your temper again, Damien."

Damien sighed, "I was hoping you would forget that part. Is Angie going to take lessons too?"

"That's up to Angela," said Walker glancing at his oldest daughter. She hadn't spoken to anyone since they had left the HOPE Center. "How was your day, sweetie?" he asked pulling up to the ranch house.

"Fine," said Angela getting out of the Ram. "I'll go start dinner." She walked into the house without another word.

"She was happy for a little bit today, Daddy. Right, Daymee?"

"Uh huh. She was talking and almost smiling until that Devin showed up," Damien frowned. There was something he didn't like about the older boy. He just wasn't sure what. "He called her Angel, and she was back to being not here anymore." That was the only way he could think of to describe how his older sister had been acting the last few months.

"I think it was because you were fighting with Lina again," declared Corrie. "She hates it when you two fight." Demon immediately protested that and soon the two siblings were bickering.

Walker sighed as he helped the two kids out of the truck, "Demon, why can't you just get along with Lina. All you two ever do is fight." His mind wondered back to Angela. For once, it seemed that Demon caught something that Corrie had missed. Something was going on between Devin and Angela that shook her out of the shell she had put herself in.

As usual, after supper Angela headed out to the barn. Once Walker had his younger children in bed he followed her out there.

"I picked up that new book you wanted about nature today," said Walker picking up a brush and walking over to Amigo, who was now an old horse who spent his days grazing.

"Thank you."

Walker sighed. Angela was definitely back behind the walls she had made. This wasn't going to be easy. "You didn't tell me that Corrie was wetting the bed again. I thought that it hadn't happened since the first month we were at the reservation, but Corrie let it slip tonight that it has happened almost every night since we came back." He paused to see if there was any reaction, but Angela looked as if she wasn't listening. If it wasn't for the tensing of her shoulders, he might have believed her. "Also, the school called today saying that the scenes outside the school in the mornings needed to stop or they will have to insist that Corrie stay home for another year and start school again next year with her actual class when she's more emotionally ready for it. What scenes would they be talking about?"

Angela shrugged not even looking at him, "Corrie gets a little upset when I leave her to go to class. It's no big deal. I handle it. I didn't think you needed to know."

Walker raised his eyebrow, "Oh really. She is my daughter."

Angela just shrugged again as she continued to brush her horse.

Walker struggled to keep his temper. Angela had a way of raising it very quickly these days with her non-interested attitude. "Would you mind informing me from now on? I'd like to be able to help Corrie, but I can't do that if I am not aware of all of her problems."

"Fine."

"Would you like to take karate lessons with Trent?" Angela didn't answer for quite some time. Walker wasn't really expecting her to agree, but he could hope. Angela hadn't wanted to do any martial arts since Alex had died, but he knew she missed it and this might be too tempting to pass, especially since it wouldn't be him teaching her. She avoided him more than anyone else these days.

"Yes," came the slow response. Walker could barely suppress a grin, but the happiness quickly faded. She really was avoiding him. "Is there anything you would like to talk about, hon? You always use to tell me everything."

"I'm not a little girl anymore." Angela never looked up from her horse as they spoke.

"But you can't handle everything on your own, Angela. It's going to destroy you. Sometimes it's best to share your feelings with someone." He saw her stiffen and watched in surprise as she looked at him with anger in her eyes. This was the first emotion she had shown him in a long time.

"You should talk."

Walker stopped brushing Amigo, "And what is that suppose to mean, young lady?" he demanded. "I'm not sure I like your tone of voice."

Angela just shrugged as her voice changed back to monotone. She may have crossed the line, "Just that you should leave me alone."

"I'm your father, Angela. I can't leave you alone."

"Fine," said Angela putting her things away and turning to leave, but she paused at the door, "Did you find who killed Becca's mom?"

"You know that I don't talk about my cases with you, Angela," Walker said firmly.

The fury appeared in Angela's gray-blue eyes once more. She glared at her father, "You're such a hypocrite, Dad. I'm supposed to tell you everything, but you won't even answer a simple question. I'm going to bed." She walked calmly out of the room as if nothing was bothering her.

Walker stared after her. He had never seen her so angry with him. He looked heavenward in helplessness, "What is it that is troubling her so badly?" He fought back tears. Somehow it felt as if his baby girl was slipping away from him and that there was nothing he could do to stop it.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Wow, thanks for all the reviews guys, and I wanted to say I'm sorry. I forgot all about Kim from Sons of Thunder, but in my defense, I only ever saw each of those episodes once so I hardly know or remember anything about Trent and Carlos' secretary (at least I think that is what she was). I might try to fit her in somewhere if I can. I'll at least mention her. Well, this may be it for awhile. Finals are here and then I'll be home where I don't know if I'll update while I'm there or not. I'll try, but it's hard to work at home. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'm sorry it's so short. Have a Merry Christmas.


	11. Past Pain

Chapter Eleven Past Pain

Gage glanced over at his sleeping wife and daughters as he drove towards the Walker ranch. They were so peaceful when they slept. They reminded him of angels. No one would ever guess how feisty they could be when they were awake. Thinking of angels brought his mind to another girl. Gage sighed. Walker had called last night rather upset. That had worried Gage. Walker was not one to show his emotions so freely to anyone, but Gage could only imagine what he would be feeling if one of his daughters were purposely avoiding him. The funny thing was that Angela was doing exactly what Walker always did when he was in pain. Both pushed everyone who was close to them away. Trivette had warned him years ago of this characteristic of Walker's and he had learned it about Angela himself several years ago.

FLASHBACK

Gage groaned inwardly as he looked down at the seven year old in front of him. How was he to answer her question? He couldn't lie to her. Angela was quite insightful for such a young child and could easily tell when the truth was not being told to her. That of course meant that the truth was the only way to go, but how do you tell a child that her mother and her sister may be dying?

"Well," said Angela impatiently, "when's Mama coming home with the new baby?"

"Angie, your mommy and baby sister have to stay in the hospital for awhile." Gage started to explain.

"I know. They have to stay for a few days. She did the same thing with Demon," she grinned as she looked at her little brother who was playing quietly for once at her feet. She kept feeling that something was wrong but was hoping that it was just her imagination.

"I'm afraid it will be for longer than just a few days, Angie. The baby came really early and she's not quite ready to leave the hospital." He watched the girl closely for a reaction receiving only a blank look at Angela quickly put the pieces together in her mind. "The baby might not make it," stated Angela quietly. Gage tried to pull the girl close, but she would have none of that, "Why does Mama have to stay in the hospital then? You're not telling me something," she accused placing her hands on her hips and glaring 'don't-even-try-to-keep-this-from-me'.

"Alex is sick, Angie. She has a bad disease called cancer. She has to stay in the hospital to get special treatments to kill it. It might take awhile, even a few months so you're daddy wants you to stay with me or Uncle Trivette so he can stay with your mommy." He explained carefully trying not to upset the young girl.

Angela looked at her uncle thoughtfully, "She might die too. That's what you're afraid to tell me. Not only might I lose my baby sister, but I might lose my mom too."

"That is a possibility, sweetie, but the doctors are real hopeful that they will both get better so lets concentrate on that, okay?" Angela nodded and said, "Demon and I can't stay at the same house can we?"

"No, sweetie. Uncle Trivette and I think that it's best for us to each take just one of you. We don't want to neglect you by having too many kids to handle." He hated to separate the siblings but both of the children were a handful and added to the children of the other families it was just too much with the children being so young.

Angela thought for a minute, "Demon should go with Uncle Trivette since he gets along so great with Nate and I'll go with you." With that the young girl picked up her brother to pack their things as if there was nothing unusual about spending two months with her honorary uncle while part of her family was in the hospital fighting for their lives.

Gage turned over for the third time in 15 minutes. Angela had been with them for a week now and something wasn't right. She barely spoke to anyone. She played with the twins (who had just turned one) and helped Syd out where ever she could, but she never mentioned anything about Alex or Corrie. Walker had wanted to take Angela out tomorrow to spend the day with him, but Angela had seemed upset with the idea of it. She didn't want to see Daymee either. Something was definitely wrong.

"Gage, I'm worried about her too, but can you at least try to sleep," asked Syd snuggling close to her husband. "You haven't slept since she got here, and the twins will wake up soon for their nightly ritual of disturbing our sleep. There's nothing you can do until she is ready to tell you what is bugging her."

Gage sighed pulling his wife even closer, "I know, Syd, but I just hate to see her withdraw into herself." Syd kissed him gently on the lips ready to say something else when she paused and whispered, "Something's wrong, Gage. Go check on Angela. I'll check on the twins." Gage nodded quietly and they quickly and silently went to see what was causing the hairs on the backs of their necks to stand up. Sydney checked on the twins only to find them sleeping peacefully in their cribs. She then wandered through the house checking all the locks and for anything else that might be out of place. Everything was as it should be so she went to see what was taking Gage so long.

Gage quietly opened the door to the guest bedroom where Angela was staying and stared in shock at what he was seeing. Angela sensing someone else in the room stopped what she was doing and turned around.

"Angela Elizabeth Walker, just where do you think that you are going by yourself at 1'o clock in the morning," he demanded quietly as he marched over to the window and scooped the girl into his arms. She had been about halfway out when he had walked in. The girl struggled in his arms for a few minutes trying to get down, but it was useless. She was trapped. Instead of hanging her head in shame, she stared defiantly at the wall opposite of her. "Well, do I get an answer, young lady?" he asked in a dangerously low voice while sitting down upon the bed with Angela in his lap.

Angela debated on how to answer but Uncle Gage was not one to mess with when he was tired, "I was going to see Mama," she answered quietly. Gage raised an eyebrow, "Oh really. And just how were you planning on doing that?"

"I was going to take the bus," Angela declared. Gage just shook his head at the young girl. "Did you think this idea through before you decided to act upon it?" Angela started to nod slowly but Gage continued ignoring her, "I don't think you did. How were you going to get to the bus stop? It's over four miles away. Do you know when the next bus arrives? Not until 8 tomorrow morning and it doesn't go toward the hospital. What would you do until the bus came? It's not safe for someone your age to be out by themselves, especially at night. Anything could have happened. Even if the bus had been there, how would you convince the driver to let a seven year old on by herself without adult supervision? That's against the law. How would you pay for this bus trip?..." Gage continued to point out the flaws in the young girl's plan. He wanted her to understand the consequences to acting without thinking a plan all the way through. Angela's face slowly lost its look of defiance.

Sydney walked into the room and knelt down beside them. "Why did you just now decide to go see your mom, sweetie?" Angela refused to answer. Sydney forced her to look into her eyes. To her surprise, the grey-blue eyes were filled with pain. "What's wrong, honey? You can tell us." Angela threw herself into Syd's arms. "I want my mama. I don't want her to die. Why did that dumb baby have to be born? We were fine without it." She burst into tears. Sydney soothingly rubbed small circles on the distressed girl's back and glanced at Gage.

Gage stared thoughtfully at the young girl. "Why didn't you tell us you were feeling this way, Angie?" Angela shrugged. Gage just shook his head. 'Like father like daughter' he thought. He picked the sniffing girl out of his wife's arms and forced her to look at him, "I want you to listen closely, Angela Walker. None of this is Corrie's fault. Your baby sister did not cause your mother to get cancer. Cancer is just something that comes to some people whenever its wants. Your mom would have gotten it with or without having a baby. Do you understand that?" Angela nodded slowly. "Good. Also we've told you several times that we would take you to see her as soon as the doctor said that it was okay. Your mama needs to concentrate on getting better right now and can't have any visitors other than your daddy. Now I don't want to hear you say again that your mother is going to die. We are not going to think like that. We're going to be hopeful and pray that she lives because that's what she would want us to do. And do you know what else I think your mother would want us to do?" Angela shook her head. "I think that she would want us to spend this time together doing something useful, and I have a good idea for what that could be."

Angela looked at her uncle curiously waiting for him to fill her in on his idea and when he didn't she exclaimed, "What, Uncle Gage, tell me!" Gage grinned at the exasperated look of Angela's face. "I think that you should come to the school for the deaf with me and meet some new friends. They always like to get visitors their own age. What do you think?"

"I don't know how to speak to them," Angela said looking downcast at not being able to go. Gage smiled, "Aunt Syd and I will teach you a few signs before we go, and the children there love to teach others what they know. It will be fun. What do you say?"

"I get to help people be happy just like Mama does? Alright!!" cried Angela in excitement. Her face quickly fell though, "Do I still have to see Daddy tomorrow?"

"Yes," said Gage. "Why wouldn't you want to? Don't you miss him and Daymee too?" Angela just gave him that blank look of hers. He sighed, "You can't hide from him, sweetie. You know that. Tell him how you're feeling. He'll want to know." Angela just stared. Gage sighed once more. Lord save him from stubborn Walkers.

End Flashback

He didn't know if Angela had ever spoken to Walker, but she hadn't gone back into her shell after that talk.(Read my story Let Them Be Little to find out.) She also developed quite a passion for sign language and was better than him at it now. She had continued to go with him to the school for the deaf ever since then until Alex had died. Those two months that she had spent in the Gage household had built a strong bond between them. She was like a daughter to him and Syd and the girls definitely saw her as a big sister.

Gage just sighed once more. Angela had converted back into that shell he had first noticed all those years ago only this time it was a much stronger shell. She was still hiding, and he didn't know if he could break through this time. The only person that could was gone.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry this is such a short chapter, but it was not originally in the story. I just wrote it to show a close bond between Angela and the Gages. It just might come in handy later. I'm also sorry that I haven't updated in a while, but I'm finally back at school and should be updating at least once a week. At least that is my goal. To make up for my lack of updates, I'm putting up three chapters. Please forgive me. 


	12. Talking

Chapter Twelve Talking

Angela was back out in the barn that same morning getting ready for her usual morning ride. She was just about to leave when Corrie came running from the house in her nightgown and bare feet.

"Angie, wait!!"

"What is it, sweetie?"

Corrie handed her Alex's old cell phone. Walker had given it to Angela when she started riding by herself so much, but she usually left it behind as it didn't usually work where she went. Of course, Walker had no idea how far out his daughter rode.

"You "forgot" this again," said Corrie knowingly, "Uncle Gage called and wants to speak with you." She hand the phone to Angela then went flying back into the house giggling at the disapproving look her older sister had shot her for the way she was dressed.

"What do you want, Uncle Gage," Angela said placing the phone to her ear. "What? I can't just call to say hi?" came the voice on the other end. Angela just shook her head, "Not at six in the morning."

Gage laughed, "You got me there, Angie. I was wondering if you wanted to work out with me this morning. Aunt Syd's coming along to give you some pointers."

"Looks like I don't have much of a choice," she said as the Gage car pulled onto the driveway.

"Nope. Make sure to bring your school things. Aunt Syd will take you to school afterwards."

Once at the ranger gym, Angela and Gage began to warm up while Syd sat nearby laying a sleeping Chris next to her. Angela looked at Sydney skeptically, Sydney smiled at her, "I know what you're thinking, but Chris always sleeps until 7:30. Nothing wakes her up." She lovingly ran her hand through the blondish-brown hair of her youngest. "She's been quite a joy after the twins. They still don't sleep through the entire night."

"I'm sure Walker's happy to have them this morning," Gage said with a smirk thinking about how much chaos the two caused. He had left the girls to catch the bus with Daymee and Corrie when he picked up Angela.

"My dad called you last night didn't he, Aunt Syd," stated Angela knowing it was so. Syd nodded, "He's really worried about you, hon. We are all. You never talk to him or anyone else, really. It's been……"

Angela quietly interrupted her, "I know how long it's been, and I'm talking right now, aren't I?" Sydney smiled, "I meant opening up emotionally and you know it."

Gage paused mid-push up, "Walker said that you two got into an argument last night." Angela shrugged, "It wasn't really an argument." Gage's eyebrows raised, "Oh really. Then what happened."

"I called him a hypocrite."

"Why?" Syd asked hoping their plan would work as she watched Angela and Gage face-off. Angela always had a tendency to open up more when physically distracted by working out.

"He gets so upset that I never tell him anything, but expects me to accept it when he won't tell me anything." Gage swept his foot under Angela knocking her to the ground, "He's the parent, Angela. He has the right to keep some things from you. You know that."

Angela glared up at him, "Oh, but I'm suppose to tell him everything. I'm not a little girl anymore. I have the right to my own thoughts." She jumped up quickly.

"You do have the right to your own privacy, Angela, but you aren't telling him anything and some of it," Angela flinched slightly thinking of Corrie, "is his business. That kick was too wide, Angie."

Angela corrected the kick doing it perfectly this time knocking Gage off balance. "I just can't talk to him anymore, Aunt Syd. I can't talk to anyone. Not about that."

"Why," asked Gage quietly seeing a look of pain cross the girl's face. Angela looked down and whispered so quietly that Gage and Sydney had to strain to hear, "I'll lose the little control that I have."

Gage pulled her into a tight hug, "I know, sweetie. I know," he whispered thinking of his own parents deaths. "but sometimes it's okay to lose control." Obviously Angela didn't think so as he felt her stiffen in his arms, but she didn't pull away for a few more moments when she said, "I still don't think it would have hurt me to know whether or not you found Mrs. Peter's killer."

Gage just shook his head, "You're incorrigible, but the answer is no. It just looks like she ODed, but she had no prior record of use and was beaten badly beforehand."

Angela frowned, "Haven't there been other women found the same exact way, but they were single women?"

Surprised at her knowledge, Gage nodded, "How did you know, Angie?"

"The news," said Angela, "The killer lost his pattern."

"Which is better for us. Now this conversation is closed," Gage stated firmly. "But…." "Closed. Your father will kill me and I happen to value my life. Now don't you have some laps to run." Angela groaned. Gage just smirked, "Your father also mentioned you were going to take up karate once more. We don't want you to be out of shape, now do we? Get going. I'll tell you when to stop. I have my own workout to finish." With one last glare at her uncle's teasing, Angela took off.

WALKER RANCH

Walker looked around the kitchen table and silently chuckled at the not-so-happy kids seated around it. The morning had been a little rough on all of them. Lina had thought it funny to wake Demon as soon as she arrived. Not a good idea as the boy was always slightly grouchy when woken at the normal time by a gentle shake on the shoulder, but when woken an hour early by a bucket of ice water the reason for his nickname truly came out. He immediately attacked her. As Walker had been busy keeping his son from killing the one twin, the other twin had decided to "help" him out by making breakfast. Corrie had only been too willing to help. Needless to say, things in the kitchen were just a little out of control by the time Walker got down there with the two enemies in tow. Demon and Lina were still shooting daggers at each other as were the two "cooks". They seem to blame the other for the trouble they were in for the mess in the kitchen and for using the stove without permission.

Thirty minutes later, all that seemed to be forgotten as the kids stood chattering happily waiting for the bus. All but one child that is. Corrie had yet to leave the house and was clinging to her father's leg. "Nonononono, I don't wanna go," the youngest Walker sobbed. "I wanna stay with you." Walker stared down at the girl and came to a decision. He had let this go on too long. This stopped here and now. As soon as the other kids were on the bus, he picked the still sobbing girl up and took her upstairs into his room.

"Corrinna Alexandra Walker, stop that crying this instant," he ordered firmly sitting on the bed. Slowly, the tears stopped and Walker lifted the tear stained face with a gentle hand, "Now you listen closely, young lady. I will not permit this behavior to continue. I want you to tell me what is causing these scenes in the mornings." He spoke in a gentle voice that demanded the truth. His caring, calming eyes locked with her scared ones.

Taking a shaky breath, Corrie said, "I don't want you to go away." Walker nodded and said, "But I'm not going to leave you forever. Just for the day while I'm at work." Corrie shook her head, "Mommy went away, and you might too." Her lips quivered, "You always leave me in my dreams. Everyone leaves me, and then I'm all alone." The tears began to fall anew. Walker pulled his daughter close and soothed, "Shhh, Princess, I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere. Calm down, sweetie. Daddy's here." The young girl trembled and cried out, "But you won't always be." Sobs tore through her body once more, "You'll….leave me……someday…..tooo. Jus….Just like…..Mama did." Walker rocked the distressed child in his arms.

Corrie slowly calmed once more and Walker spoke to her quietly, "I can't promise that I'll never die, Princess. That's all a part of life. Everyone who is born dies. We have no control over that, but that doesn't mean we should live in fear of death. That takes all the joy out of living. Now, I want you to make a deal with me." Corrie slowly nodded her head. "I promise to do my best not to take any unnecessary risks with my life if you promise to live life without the fear of people you love dying. You have so much joy to give, Corrinna Walker. Don't let your fears ruin that. I want to see a smile on your face once more, not these tears that break my heart."

Corrie carefully thought over the proposal and after a few moments stuck out her hand, "It's a deal." Walker took the small hand in his and said, "Deal, now where's my smile," he tickled her causing her to squeal in laughter. After a few minutes, he stopped, "We'd better get you to school before you get behind." He laughed at the look of horror that appeared on his daughter's face. They quickly got ready to leave and before they knew it they were in front of the school. Corrie looked at her father with a brave look in her eyes as she got out of the truck.

"I….I'll see you …tonight, Daddy," Corrie said. Walker winked and replied, "See you tonight, Princess." He watched as she slowly joined some of her friends refusing to look back at her father's truck. He knew that the fear was still there and probably always would be to some extent, but this was a start on the road of healing for her. Besides, she was the child of two people who never let fear conquer their lives. She would be okay in time. Now if he could just find a way to break through his older children. Corrie was the easiest. She was still at that age where Daddy could fix everything, but it was only uphill from here.

RANGER GYM

After running laps, Gage had Angela doing a series of push ups and sit ups and a martial arts workout of her own. By 7:29 Angela was sweaty and tired and wondering when her aunt and uncle had decided that it was fun to torture her. She was glad the hour was almost up. Sydney smiled as she watched Angela cool down, "Now, you need to do this at least an hour everyday to get in shape and stay that way. Instead of riding your horse every morning, do this instead and I will be checking to make sure you do. If you want to advance any further in karate then you're going to have to get in shape. You have a lot of talent and skill, but you lack discipline, Angela. It's time to correct that, and I'm here to see that it is."

Gage chuckled as he came out of the locker room where he had changed into his work clothes leaving his wife to supervise the cool down. "She says that your father and I are too easy of you. It seems that we men have a weakness for a pretty face that gives pitiful looks to get out of something she doesn't want to do. Speaking of a pretty face," he glanced down at his watch and counted, "5-4-3-2-1…."

Chris slowly opened her eyes and smiled angelically up at her father reaching for him, "Mownin', ev'wyone." Gage tossed her up in the air causing her to squeal in delight, "Mornin', pumpkin." Chris took in her surroundings and pointed over Gage's shoulder, "Wook, Daddy, Devil."

Gage turned and saw Devin leaning against the door to the gym watching them with interest, "No, pumpkin, I think you mean Devin," he corrected smiling at the mistake. Chris shook her head, "Made Angie mad. Devil," she declared firmly.

Angela jumped in, "I'll talk to her, Uncle Gage. Come on, Blue Eyes. Let's go get cleaned up so that your daddy will take us out to breakfast before I go to school." Chris reached for Angela squealing, "FOOD!!" as they headed for the locker rooms Angela walking right past Devin without even acknowledging him.

"I don't know what you did, but welcome to the doghouse," laughed Gage greeting Devin. "Oh, Gage," scolded Syd with a small grin, "lay off him. Hi, Devin, how are you this morning."

"Alright, I guess. Dad wants to speak with you, Ranger Gage. I don't think you're going to get that breakfast." Gage groaned, "Not again. Why does this happen every time we come in early to workout?"

Sydney poked him in the side, "Always thinking about your stomach. Go on and tell Trent I'll take Devin to school." She gave him a push in the direction of the door. "If you're a good boy, I'll stop by on the way back with your favorite breakfast burrito from that little café not far from here." Gage smiled and said giving her a kiss, "I knew there was a reason that I loved you." One last kiss and he headed out the door whistling.

Sydney just shook her head. Smiling she turned to Devin and said, "What did you do to Angela to get on her bad side? That's a little hard to do. She's generally kind and respectful to everyone."

"That's what you think," Devin muttered. Sydney smiled sympathetically, "Tell me and maybe I can help."

"Only if you promise not to tell anyone else. I don't want to get her in trouble."

"I can't promise that if it's something that I feel her father needs to know. Angela hasn't had a real good year."

Devin sighed, "Well, yesterday Becca was attacked by these two huge thugs, and Angel stepped in. Not wanting her to get hurt either, I fought the one guy while she fought the other. After the fight, I made a silly little comment about her not thanking me and she hasn't said a nice word to me since."

Sydney nodded thoughtfully, "And has she heard you call her Angel." Perplexed, Devin nodded, "I can't help it. It's automatically what I think when I see her. She almost tore off my head when she heard me."

"Well, I see where your problem is," stated Sydney. She seized up the boy in front of her for a minute. "I'm going to tell you some things that might help you to understand Angela a little better, but this is in complete confidence. Angela is a very private person." At Devin's nod, she continued, "After her mother died, Angela didn't speak to anyone for three months. No one was allowed to touch her either. If you tried, she would run away so fast your head would spin. No one is sure what happened, but she started to speak again. Now, she is finally letting people get close to her, but only a little. Walker can't even get a hug from her usually although he seems to be the one she pushes away most….." she drifted off in thought until Devin cleared his throat forcing her back to the present and she continued. "She's built a wall around her heart to protect it, and it looks like it's going to take a miracle to break it down."

Devin took a few moments to absorb all of this, "Alex called her Angel didn't she." Sydney nodded, "Angela hasn't allowed anyone to call her that ever since. Not even Walker and it was his pet name for her. He called her that almost since the day she was born."

Devin sighed as he watched Angela and Chris walk slowly towards them, "I'll try not to call her that anymore if it really bugs her that much, but why did she act that way when I teased her after the fight."

Sydney grinned, "That one's easy. You were being a typical male. Women like me and Angela who have the ability to protect themselves hate it when men think we need them to protect us. She could have handled those bullies on her own."

"MOMMY," shouted Chris running towards her, "I hungwy. Angie hungwy. Dev hungwy. Baby hungwy." She patted Syd's expanded stomach. Sydney laughed, "Alright, pumpkin. I swear you got your father's appetite. Let's go, guys." She headed out the door.

"Dev?" questioned Devin raising his eyebrows. "Why Dev?" Angela shrugged giving him a huge smile that almost took his breath away. She scooped a giggling Chris off the ground and followed her aunt out the door. Devin followed not far behind wondering if he would ever understand girls.

Awww. Poor, poor Devin. (author shakes head why do men always think that they will someday understand us) Well, another chapter done. I hope you like it. I keep adding things as I type my story up so if something ever doesn't make sense let me know.


	13. On the Case

Chapter Thirteen On the Case

A week later Devin had still make no headway with Angela. Today, he had been watching her closely, so he was the only one who saw her quietly leave the HOPE Center. Quickly looking around he followed her out the front door. Of course it only took a few seconds for Angela to realize someone was following her. She grabbed him and pulled them both out of view behind a tree.

"Where do you think you are going?" hissed Angela. Devin shrugged, "I don't know. You haven't told me yet."

"That's because you're not…" she paused listening for a second then whispered, "someone's coming." They watched as the person came into view. "Oh this is great. Just great," muttered Angela reaching out to grab Simon Trivette. "Simon, I thought I told you to stay at the center," Angela angrily whispered. "You're not doing this by yourself. It's too dangerous," argued Simon. "What exactly are we doing?" asked Devin.

"You guys are going back to the center. That's what," stated Angela firmly starting to walk away only to be stopped by Simon voice, "She's my friend too, Angela Walker. We've all been worried about them. Not just you. Besides, if we go back now without you, they'll start asking questions."

"He's got you there, Angela," grinned Devin knowing they had won. "Oh alright," Angela said throwing her hands up in frustration, "I don't have time for this. We have to be back in an hour and a half because Aunt Syd is coming to take the three of us to karate. Now follow me and keep quiet until we're on the bus."

"How do you know what bus to take?" question Devin. "I looked them up on my laptop for her earlier this week. I knew what she was planning." Simon answered glaring slightly at Angela slightly hurt that she had tried to stop him from coming. "Quiet," hissed Angela, "Do you want to get caught by the neighbors?" Soon they were on the bus and Angela breathed a sigh of relief. She had been planning this for awhile and this was her only chance. It would have all gone to waste if they had been recognized and too many people could recognize them in that neighborhood.

"So," said Devin sitting beside Angela. "Where are we going?"

"To see Becca." Angela said scooting over to make room for Simon between her and Devin. "She hasn't been in school since the day her mom died. I'm worried about her and Piper."

"And?" said Devin. Angela gave him a curious look, "and what?"

"Come on, Angela. You wouldn't risk your father's wrath to just talk to Becca when you could easily just call her." Did she think he was a complete idiot? "You may be going to check on her, but you're up to something else as well." Simon just stared at him, "How do you know what Uncle Walker will do? You barely know him." Devin shrugged and smiled, "From what I hear, he and his daughter are quite similar."

"Fine," Angela snapped, "I want to see if Becca can answer some other questions for me and I can get more out of her if I see her face to face."

"Wait a second," said Devin, "You're going to start your own investigation aren't you? I don't know about your fathers, but mine will kill me if he finds out."

"So will ours," said Simon, "In fact, they won't even talk about any of their work with us most of the time."

"But that's not stopping us and neither are you. Now are you in or out," challenged Angela.

"Oh I'm in alright," Devin said recognizing a challenge when he saw one, "I just wanted to make sure _YOU_ knew what was at risk with this plan of yours that could easily backfire on us."

Simon watched with interest as Angela took on her fighting stance for the first time in a long time. This would get interesting if they had more time. "No one invited you along, _DEV_. It was your choice. You can go back."

Devin snorted, "And leave you on your own in the city, _ANGEL_. I think not." Angela glared, "For your information, Simon and I have done many things over the years on our own without you and have been just fine. Also, there is always a chance for a plan to backfire. It's called taking a risk. I learned when I was seven the danger of irresponsible planning, and I do try to keep the consequences in mind. Now, if you are done arguing with me, then make up your mind because this is our stop." Angela waited cheeks flushed in anger eyes flashing. Devin smirked having gotten the reaction he wanted, "After you, ma'am." He said bowing. After staring at him for a moment in puzzlement, she said, "Good. Hurry up you two. Something isn't right." She quickly walked by the two boys and headed towards the apartment where Becca lived.

Now it was Devin's turn to stare in confusion. Simon laughed, "It's called Cherokee, my friend. Don't try to understand it. Just know that she's most likely right." He laughed again, "I can't believe you made her angry on purpose. You are definitely going to be fun to have around. Few people know how to get under her skin like that." Devin just smirked again. He had his reasons. They quickly followed Angela up to the Becca's apartment.

Angela knocked on the door but received no answer. Finally, the there heard a noise. "Too small. Can' weach door," came Piper's small voice through the door.

"Where's Becca, sweetie?" questioned Angela. "Nap," came the quick reply. "If you stood on something could you reach the doorknob?" asked Devin. "I twy." They heard scrapping and two minutes later the door opened.

"Hi!" exclaimed Piper cheerfully. Simon scooped her off the chair she was standing on and swung her in a circle. "Hi yourself, squirt."

"More, More!!" shouted Piper gleefully. "Later, sweetie. Where's Becca?" asked Angela. Piper pointed towards the kitchen revealing a huge bruise on her arm. "Ohhh, sweetie," cooed Angela softly kissing the bruise, "what happened?"

"Me bad," stated Piper pulling her arm back looking at Simon and demanded, "More, Si. More."

Simon spoke to Angela, "I'll entertain her while you two talk to Becca." Devin and Angela nodded and headed towards the kitchen. Once there they found Becca laying on the floor with a cut and bump on her head. They quickly ran over to her.

"Devin, grab a cold cloth," ordered Angela carefully checking Becca over for other injuries before carefully placing Becca's head in her lap when she found none. She took the cold compress from Devin and placed it on the cut and bump. After a few minutes, Becca stirred muttering, "Piper. Get away from her."

"Shhh," soothed Angela, "hold still for a few minutes, Becca. No one is going to get Piper. I promise. Simon is playing with her in the other room as we speak." Becca slowly opened her eyes, "An…..Angela? Wha…..What are….you doing here?"

"I brought you your homework." Becca looked at her warily, "That's the only reason?" Angela shook her head, "I was worried about you." She admitted. Becca struggled to sit up, "I'm okay, Angela, but you shouldn't be here. My father could show up at any minute."

"Lay still for another minute, Becca," scolded Devin pushing her gently back down. "I think you have a concussion. You should probably be checked out at the hospital."

Becca's eyes widened in horror, "NO!" she cried struggling to get up only to be held back down by Angela. "You guys have to go now."

"In a minute, hon," soothed Angela, "As soon as you tell us how you ended up on the floor, and do not tell me you fell."

RANGER HEADQUARTERS

"Trivette, did you finally get a chance to talk to Mr. Peters," asked Walker looking up from his files as Trivette entered the office.

Jimmy looked at his partner meaningfully, "Yeah, and he knew all the right things to say." Walker frowned, "I think we need to keep a closer eye on Mr. Peters. Set up a 24 hour surveillance on him."

"Already on it, Walker. Cooper and I have the first shift. We're headed that way now," Trivette said picking up a file from his desk and following Glen Cooper out the door. They had been partners ever since Walker had made captain. They worked well together, and Cooper was already living up to his name.

PETERS' APARTMENT

Seeing the determination and concern in Angela's eyes, Becca began speaking quietly, "He was hurting Piper because she was crying. She was just hungry. I tried to stop him, but he's too strong." She started sobbing. Angela pulled her close wishing she could protect her new friend. After a few minutes, Becca calmed enough for Angela to ask, "Who's he, Becca?"

Becca stared off into space. "My mom always said I had Daddy's eyes." She slowly closed her eyes and fell asleep. Angela looked up at Devin worry evident in her eyes, "Is it okay for her to sleep?"

Devin shook his head, "Not if it's a concussion, but there's nothing we can do about it." He looked pointedly at his watch, "If we don't leave now, we'll never be back at the Center in time. Let's put her to bed and make her as comfortable as possible." He stood up and took Becca gently into his arms and looked into Angela's worried eyes, "All we can do besides that right now is pray that she'll be okay." Angela nodded. They would have to figure something else out later.

Quickly and quietly, they put her to bed. Simon had worn Piper out and had already placed her in her crib. They left quietly making the bus just in time.

SURRVEILANCE

From the spot in the building across the street, Cooper and Trivette could see a good bit that happened in the Peters' apartment and everyone who entered and left it. Setting up the equipment, Cooper began taking pictures. They had only been there a few minutes when Cooper said, "You're not going to believe this Trivette."

"What is it, Cooper?" asked Trivette coming over to where Cooper was pulling out his binoculars. "Angela, Simon, and the oldest Malloy boy are exiting the building." He handed the camera to Trivette after quickly snapping some pictures.

Trivette took the film out of the camera and handed it back to Cooper to reload it. "I'm going to kill those kids," he muttered reaching for his cell phone.

THUNDER KARATE

"Class dismissed."

Angela, Devin, and Simon quickly changed. Trent was going to take them home but first he had to stop at the office, and they wanted to use the computer.

"Can we play some games on Kim's computer, Dad?" asked Devin. "Sure, I'm going to be a few minutes, but stick to the games and don't mess with anything on Kim's desk. You know how she gets. Angela, can I have a word with you first?" Angela nodded and the boys headed off to complete their mission.

Trent sat on his desk and faced her, "I've been watching you in class and I'm quite pleased. You have a lot of talent and skill. Walker's done a great job instructing you." Angela smiled shyly, "Thanks, Trent."

"We have a tournament coming up in a month that I would like for you to enter. Would you be willing? It's going to take extra training and work." Angela's eyes lit up in excitement and nodded. She wasn't afraid of hard work and Aunt Syd had already begun the extra training. Trent smiled, "Good. Then I'm going to partner you with Devin from now on," seeing her eyes dim in annoyance he explained, "I know you like partnering with Simon, and while he is good in his own way and will most likely be joining the tournament in a different class, he's just not up to your skill. You need to be challenged and Devin fits the bill. I know you two aren't getting along, but I'd like for you to try because starting next week you will be partnering him and it's much easier to partner someone and learn from each other when you aren't trying to kill each other in anger."

Angela knew he was right, but she didn't really want to be around Devin anymore then absolutely necessary. However, she wasn't going to let _HIM_ keep her from something she really wanted to do. "Alright, Trent. I'll do my best to be civil to him, but I can still help Simon, right?"

"I'm counting on it. You can go now. Tell the boys I'll only be 10 minutes." Angela gave him a small smile and went to find the boys, "Did you get in, Simon?"

Simon grinned, "Of course. Here's all they have on Jon Peters."

"How did you learn to hack into police files?" Devin questioned Simon as Angela read over the information in the file. "Our parents have this friend named Buzz. She helped them on a major case years ago and she's kept in touch. She's a professional computer hacker. When she saw how into computers I was, she taught me everything she knew. Just don't let my dad know. He'd flip."

"Hey look at this," said Angela pointing to the picture. "That's Jon Peters, so what," said Devin. "Remember what Becca said. She has her father's eyes." Simon examined the picture more slowly, "But that guy's eyes don't match Becca's. Hers are a light brown (AN think Lee Thomson Young from the Disney show The Famous Jett Jackson. I love his eyes) while his are black. Does that mean….."

"He's not the real Jon Peters," finished Angela.

"I think this is getting to be too much for us to handle. Maybe its time you guys told your fathers," suggested Devin. "Already done," proclaimed Simon. Devin just stared at him until Angela said, "Simon sent them an anonymous tip via email. That way we don't get caught, and the right people are informed. That makes everyone happy." She switched subjects suddenly, "Haven't you ever played the SIMS before, Dev. You have to let them go to the bathroom, or they go on the floor and become very unhappy." Devin just stared at her until he heard a throat clear behind them.

All three of them turned around to find Walker, Trivette, and Trent glaring down at them, "Turn the computer off, Simon," ordered Trivette. Simon quickly complied. Walker handed an envelope to Angela. She slowly opened it and looked at the pictures before handing them over to the other two to see. They were of the three leaving Becca's apartment earlier that day.

"Care to explain," Walker asked in a quiet, deadly voice.

"It was all my plan, Dad," began Angela. "I had no doubt about that," stated Walker. Angela continued, "I wanted to see Becca and dragged Simon and Devin along for protection." Walker glanced at the boys who were glaring at his daughter.

"That's why you argued with me for ten minutes before giving in," said Devin sarcastically. "You're not taking the blame for all of this, Angela. _I _followed _YOU_, remember."

"I went willingly too," claimed Simon. "I would never have let my partner go without backup."

"It was _MY_ idea though. They wouldn't have left the Center if it wasn't for me," said Angela stubbornly.

"While that may be true, Angela," said Trent, "They knew it was wrong and chose to go with you anyways. They are just as much at fault. Whose fault it is isn't the main point, though. What you did was dangerous."

"We want to know why you chose to risk your lives to travel across town by yourselves to see someone you could have called when you know that there was something suspicious going on at that apartment," demanded Trivette angrily. Devin and Simon looked towards Angela unsure how to answer, but Angela wasn't paying any attention to them. She was busy watching her father who was all too calm and quiet.

"I think," said Walker looking all three in the eyes one at a time, "that we had better finish this conversation in our respective homes. But I want to make it clear to all of you that if this has anything to do with Mrs. Peters' death, then this is the last time any of you interfere. Is that clear?" Devin and Simon slowly nodded their heads. The tone in Walker's voice was not one they ever wanted to hear again.

"Angela, I want your word on this," Walker said looking at his daughter once more.

Angela stared seriously into his eyes choosing her words carefully, "I can't give it to you, Dad. I don't ever want to break a promise I make to you." Her eyes clouded, "Mama said that trust is one of the most important things two people can have between them, and I don't want you to ever think that my word is no good. I won't make a promise I know I can't keep." For a second Walker could all the pain behind her eyes before she blinked and her mask fell back into place. She turned and left to get in the truck leaving a shocked group of men to themselves.

"Is that….." began Trivette. "the first time she's mentioned Alex since she died," finished Walker hurting for all the pain that his little girl was holding inside. He turned to leave, but was stopped by a voice,

"Ranger Walker," said Devin.

"Yes?"

"I'll do my best to keep her safe." Simon nodded in agreement. Walker just shook his head, "Looks like we have quite a big job ahead of us, son," and with that he left.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Is it just me or am I writing longer chapters? Enjoy it while it lasts. I hope you enjoy this chapter and the ones to follow. Please continue to review. It makes me feel wanted.


	14. Caring

Chapter Fourteen Caring

The ride to the Walker ranch that night was quiet. Corrie and Damien could tell something had happened that day. The tension in the RAM was smothering. Once at the house, Angela quickly exited the truck and entered the house going straight up to her room closing the door quietly. Walker ignored the actions of his oldest as he made dinner. Corrie quietly went about setting the table as Daymee snuck up the stairs and slipped into his sisters' room. Angela was sitting at her desk working on her homework not even acknowledging his presence.

"What happened, Angela," questioned Daymee walking over to stand beside her, "You weren't at the Center after school today." Angela kept on writing never pausing in the least as he placed his hand on her shoulder. Damien frowned. Something was wrong. More wrong than usual that is. He knew that Angela hadn't been okay for awhile now, but she had gotten better. Now it seemed as if she was right back where she had been this summer. He glanced at what she was writing, but it was in cursive and he hadn't learned to read cursive yet.

"Damien, go downstairs and eat," came Walker's voice from the doorway. Demon shook his head, "I want to talk to Angela." Walker gave his son a stern look, "That wasn't a request." Damien took one last look at his sister before sulking out of the room.

They were half way through dinner when Walker sat down at the table to eat. "What's wrong with Angie, Daddy? Isn't she going to eat?" asked Corrie. Walker glanced at Corrie's worried face, "Don't you worry about her, Princess. She'll be fine. How was your day at school?" Corrie quickly began to fill her father in on all the happenings of the day. Walker grinned at how excited his youngest got when telling a story. She was so like her mother. The smile faded as he looked over at his son. Damien was pushing the food around on his plate scowling at it as if the food had personally offended him.

"Eat, Damien," ordered Walker quietly. Demon glared up at his father, "I'm not hungry," declared the insolent boy. "Then go up to your room and complete your homework," stated Walker with a pointed looked that said to lose the attitude. Throwing down his silverware Demon stomped up the steps and slammed the door to his room ignoring the warning look he had received.

The look of worry was once again in Corrie's sky blue eyes, "I'll do the dishes, Daddy." Walker smiled reassuringly down at her, "Thanks, Princess. I'll help and we'll be done in no time." Together the father and daughter cleaned up the dinner dishes. Laughter could be heard from the kitchen as Corrie did her best to relieve the tension in the house. Few could resist the girl's cheerful nature.

Damien's anger grew as he heard the laughter coming from the kitchen. How could they? Angela was in pain, and they were laughing. He punched his pillow several times trying to relieve his anger. The door to his room slowly opened. Demon glared at the intruder, "Don't you ever knock?"

Corrie took a step back, but quickly changed her mind. She was not going to be intimidated by her brother. Calmly walking into the room, she smiled and asked, "Would you like to do our math homework together, Daymee?"

Seeing his sister's happy face just gave fuel to the fire inside of the boy. He flung his pillow across the room startling her, "I can do it by myself. I'm not stupid you know. Surely someone as _GIFTED_ as you are could see that." Guilt filled him when he saw the hurt that he had caused in his little sister's eyes, but he pushed it away. "Get out of my room."

"I just wanted to help, Daymee. I don't think you're stupid," cried Corrie tears filling her eyes. "Will you….." Demon lost it, " I SAID GET OUT," he yelled pushing her out the door hard. The push sent the small girl flying into the wall opposite of the room banging her head quite hard.

Angela and Walker came running into the hallway at the sound of Corrie's cry. Both went running to the small girl curled up in pain checking to see if she was alright. Walker, seeing that Corrie would be fine and that Angela would care for her, stormed into his son's room. Demon's temper had not left him. Anything that he came into contact with was thrown, torn, or destroyed. The once neat room now looked like a tornado had struck. Walker scooped his son into his arms and took him to the basement. Damien had gone too far this time, and it was going to stop NOW.

Walker placed the still struggling boy on the mat of his workout room in from of the punching bag, "You want to hit something you hit this. Not anything or anyone else." He let Demon go and the boy flung himself at the bag attacking it as if there was not tomorrow. Walker watched for a half an hour as his son took all his anger out on the punching bag. Tears began to poor down the small boys face, and he fell to the floor physically exhausted.

The small boy turned his tear-stained face towards his father and screamed, "WHY DOES SHE HAVE TO BE SO HAPPY AND HELPFUL ALL OF THE TIME? I CAN DO MY HOMEWORK BY MYSELF. I'M NOT STUPID. YOU ALWAYS DEFEND HER. YOU FORGET ABOUT ME. YOU FORGET ABOUT ANGELA. SHE'S IN PAIN. I CAN FEEL IT AND YOU DON'T CARE. EVERYONE IS ALWAYS SAYING THAT THEY CARE BUT THEY DON'T. THEY DON'T CARE. CORRIE DOESN'T CARE. ANGELA DOESN'T CARE. YOU DON'T CARE. NOTHING MATTERS ANYMORE. NOTHING. IF YOU DON'T CARE THEN I'M NOT GOING TO CARE," the boy broke down into sobs whispering, "……I don't care…….I don't care…….I don't care," as he curled into the fetal position sobbing as if his heart was breaking.

Walker quickly and gently picked his young son up and cradled him in his arms whispering soothing words to the broken boy. All these months Damien had been trying not to care that his family was breaking apart. All these months he had been struggling with his anger and pain, emotions that only showed themselves when a raw nerve was struck and the anger became obvious.

Once Walker felt the tension leave Damien, he forced his son to look him in the eyes. Quietly, but firmly he said, "You do care, Damien. You care that Angela is hurting and that you can't do anything about it. You care that it looks like Corrie and I are ignoring her pain. You care that people are always saying how smart Corrie is making you feel as if you aren't just as intelligent when in your own way you are. You care that it seems as if no one sees how much pain you are in. Most of all, you care that your mother is no longer here when you need her that she's not here to tuck you in at night that she's not here to take away all your insecurities, that she not here to say that she loves you. You care, Damien Walker, and don't you ever say that nothing matters. How you feel matters to me, to your sisters, to your aunts and uncles, and to your friends. It matters to your mom who watches you every second of every day. You matter, Damien John Walker, and we all love you." He pulled his son into a tight hug and held him that way for a long time as the boy grieved for all that had happened.

Finally, Damien pushed out of his father's arms still sniffling, "I need to go say sorry to Corrie." He looked into his father's caring yet stern eyes. He knew he wasn't out of trouble yet. Throwing things in anger was one thing, but purposefully hurting someone else was another altogether, especially when that someone is a girl who is not only younger and smaller than you but your sister as well. His father had never and would never allow any of his kids to strike out at each other in anger.

Father and son walked quietly up the stairs and into the girls' room where Angela was putting a tear-stained Corrie to bed. Damien walked over to his little sister and whispered, "I'm sorry I yelled at you and then pushed you into the wall. I shouldn't have lost my temper. Can you forgive me, Corrie." He looked at her with pleading eyes before dropping his gaze to the floor in shame.

Corrie wasn't having any of that. She threw herself at her brother and pulled him into a hug, "I forgive you and I'm sorry too. I don't think you're stupid. You just don't like math. I should have left when you told me to and 'spected your privacy." (AN: Sorry, but she was sounding just a little too grown up. I know she's smart, but she is only four.)

Walker smiled as he watched his youngest children make up. The two had come a long way in the last day. He glanced at his oldest who was ignoring them all once more. She was once again writing at her desk. Walker frowned. She had not been entirely truthful when he had questioned her about her actions that day. He sighed and shook his head as he walked over to check out the bump on Corrie's head once more. Angela had always been a hard person to get answers out of when she didn't want you to know something. It had only gotten worse since Alex had died. He had made headway with two of their children but Angela was going to be the toughest. If only Alex were still here……………….

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Boy was that tough to write. I'm sorry it took so long but I've been a little distracted since coming back to school. What Angela told Walker about going to see Becca will be in the next chapter. I know this chapter is short but it was a spur of the moment idea. I hope I get back on track soon and can update more often. Enjoy the story and thanks for all the wonderful reviews.


	15. Labor Pains

Chapter Fifteen Labor Pains

Chapter Fifteen Labor Pains

The bus pulled up to the school and the kids pushed their way off all the usual noise and shoving occurring. The kids were eager to start a new day excited by friends and the fact that today was a half day. All except one young girl that is. Angela watched quietly as her siblings got off the bus. For the first time all year, Corrie was laughing at a joke Suzi made not to cheer her up but just made in causal conversation. The normal trace of tears that usually graced her cheeks was noticeably absent as well. Actually, Corrie hadn't made any fuss at all that morning only holding on to their father a little longer and tighter than required in a normal hug. She hadn't even clung to Angela. Demon was different as well. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but there was a look of hope and determination shining from his eyes that hadn't been there before. The girl nodded as she stood to get off the bus. They would be fine. Now there were only two more people left for her to help and then it would be over.

RANGER HEADQUARTERS

"What did Simon tell you?" asked Walker later that morning. Trivette shook his head, "Not much. Just that they were worried about Becca and Piper." Walker nodded grimly, "That's all Angela and Devin would say as well."

"Hey, boss, you'd better come look at this," called Gage from his desk. "What is it, Gage?" questioned Walker glancing at the computer. "It's an email saying that the man we think is Jon Peters isn't really him." Trivette snorted, "Is that all? We get those all the time, Gage. You know that." Gage raised an eyebrow, "But do they usually say that if we don't believe it than we should check on the Peters girls to prove it since both are injured."

Trivette jumped out of his seat, "What are we waiting for?" The sound of Walker's voice stopped him, "Hold up, Trivette. Gage I want you to check in with Copper at the stake out and see if he's seen anything. Then, on your way to check up Sydney, yes I know you're worry about her and I want you to on check her, stop and pick up the troublesome trio. It seems they volunteered themselves to spend their half day off from school helping her decorate the nursery. Also, ask Sydney to see if she can locate who sent this email. I'd like to talk to that person to see what all they know. Call me as soon as you hear anything."

Gage nodded, "You got it, boss." Walker grabbed his hat and headed out the door walking by an impatient Jimmy, "Now we can run out the door, Trivette."

PETERS' APARTMENT

"Becca, honey, open the door. It's Rangers Walker and Trivette," called Trivette as he pounded on the door for the third time in five minutes. They knew the girls were there. Gage had just checked in saying that Copper had only seen Jon Peters leave and that was yesterday. Becca and Piper were still in the apartment. Slowly, the door opened, but it wasn't Becca on the other side it was Piper, who was looking quite pleased at her new found ability. She then frowned at them and placed her chubby finger to her lips, "SHHHH, Becca still night night."

Trivette scooped her off the chair just like his son had the day before, "Well why don't we go wake her up. It's morning time."

"Kay," agree Piper giggling as Trivette swung her up on his shoulders. They walked quickly to the girls' room.

"Becca," whispered Trivette as he handed Piper to Walker and reached out to gently shake her. "Wake up, sweetie. Please." He shook her a little harder and Becca slowly opened her eyes. Closing them quickly again. Tears rolled down her cheeks, "My head hurts," she whispered in a pain filled voice.

Trivette reached out and gently felt her head, "There's a huge knot on her head, Walker. It may be a concussion."

"I…..I think…..I'm going to be……..sss…sick," cried Becca. Trivette quickly lifted her into his arms and raced to the bathroom. "Are you hurt anywhere, cutie," asked Walker tickling Piper. She squealed holding out her arms for Walker to see. Walker looked closely at the bruises on the toddler's upper arms noticing that it looked like a man's hands had grabbed her extremely roughly.

"Walker, Becca needs to get to the hospital right away," said Trivette already heading towards Walker's Ram.

SCHOOL

"Hey, Devin."

"Hey, Simon. Have you seen Angela?" Devin asked scanning the playground. "She's on a swing, but I wouldn't go over there right now. She's not talking to anyone right now, and it's best to just leave her alone when she gets like that. Dad says she needs the time to think."

"Yeah, well, that doesn't seem to be working," Devin stated heading towards the swings. "I don't think it is either," said Simon following, "but Daymee and I have both tried several times before. Nothing works. And if Damien can't get her to open up then no one is going to. Those two have some weird type of connection. Kinda like twins, I guess, but Angela pretty much just shuts down and no one can break through."

"And Walker isn't doing anything about it?" Devin asked angrily. This was his daughter. He should be helping her. "It's been three months and she's still in so much pain that she can't even say "mom" let alone deal with her grief." Simon whirled around and faced Devin whispering in a low furious voice, "Look, you're new here so I'll let that comment go due to ignorance. Otherwise I might just have to take that as an insult to my family."

"Look," said Devin in an equally deadly voice, "I know that you think Walker is great. Heck, all my life I've heard stories about how great he is, but if he can't even see how much pain his own daughter is in then he isn't all the he's cracked up to be."

Simon's fist came out of nowhere taking Devin by complete surprise. He fell to the ground holding his now aching jaw not even attempting to fight back. As people came running, Simon said, "Next time you decide to insult someone make sure you actually know the person first. Got it? 'Cause you certainly know nothing about this family." His eyes glittered dangerously.

"Would either of you care to explain what is going on?" came a deep voice from behind Simon. Simon turned around in shock, "Uncle Gage, wha…….what are you doing here?" Gage cocked an eyebrow, "I believe I asked the first question." Devin jumped to his feet, "Simon was just showing me his sucker punch, Ranger Gage, and boy can he punch." He clapped Simon on the back good naturedly bringing a laugh from the crowd. Seeing the excitement was over the children went back to playing. Gage just eyed the boys carefully while they tried their best to look innocent. A quiet voice startled them all.

"Nothing's happened has it?" asked Angela staring intently at Gage. "Not a thing, hon." Gage said giving her a grin and pulling her into a hug. She stiffened and pulled back. Gage sighed inwardly. 'She's pulling away again.' He ignored the movement and winked, "Your fathers just thought you three would be quite willing to help Aunt Syd finish up some odd chores that need done before the baby is born. I believe the nursery still needs to be thoroughly cleaned and Chris' new bed needs to be put together." He laughed at the look of disgust on the boys' faces. It was a beautiful day and they would be stuck inside cleaning a room when they had a half day off from school. They wouldn't complain though as they knew it was only the beginning of their punishments. Angela's face remained blank. "The girls are going to the HOPE Center for a puppet show. Syd wants to surprise Chris. She's been wanting a "big girl" bed for some time now. That leaves little time to get it all done. Let's head out."

HOSPITAL

"Are they alright, Jimmy," cried Erica rushing into the waiting room and into her husband's arms. "Piper's just bruised a little and Becca has a concussion and a sprained wrist. She'll have to stay overnight. The doctor's going to let us see her in a minute." Erica took Piper from Walker when his phone rang and hugged her close. "Was it their father?"

Walker hung up his cell, "We think so but he hasn't been seen since three pm yesterday. And it looks like this Jon Peters is a fake." Trivette glanced at his partner, "Sydney find anything yet?" Walker shook his head, "I just spoke to Gage and she hasn't had any luck tracing the email. She said whoever sent it definitely did not want to be found. I have her working on finding out all she can on Jon Peters. We must have overlooked something last time. She could use your help if you get a chance."

"As soon as I see for myself that Becca is okay," promised Trivette. "Walker," said Erica, "what's going to happen with the girls? They can't go back home."

"Social Services already have someone on their way here. They'll most likely place the girls in a group home until everything is settled," answered Walker eyes twinkling with mischief.

"Oh, Jimmy, no," cried Erica. "They'll be all alone and scared, and they just lost their mother. This is too much for them." She pulled Piper ever closer to her. Jimmy pulled her close as well, "Isn't there any other way, Walker?" Walker shook his head holding back a smile. He knew where this was going, "Not unless someone is willing to take them."

"We could take them," said Erica. She looked up at her husband, "Right, Jimmy? It wouldn't be any problem."

"Are you sure, honey? I mean, the boys are already a handful." Erica nodded with a hopeful look in her eyes, "I'm sure. They're so sweet and what's two more kids. It'll be fun having girls around." Jimmy sighed, He could never deny Erica anything. Besides, these girls were quickly finding a place in his heart. "Alright. I'll do the paperwork just as soon as we see Becca." Erica squealed slightly with joy kissing he husband on the lips. She then swung Piper around in circles causing laughter to come from the young child.

GAGE HOUSEHOLD

"Devin, go get the sheets while Simon and I put the mattress on the bed," ordered Angela. The three had been working for three hours now and were almost done. The nursery was complete and clean, and Chris' bed just needed to be made. Once Devin was out of hearing, Angela turned towards Simon, "Spill."

"There's nothing to spill," said Simon avoiding her eyes but that didn't prevent them from boring into him. "Alright, he said something I didn't like so I punched him."

"I know you're a good fighter, Simon, and you're improving all the time, but Devin can whip your butt if he wanted to." Simon grinned sheepishly, "I know but I knew my partner would never let that happen." Angela gave him a small grin. "How do you know that I couldn't take her too," said Devin coming in with his arms full of bed clothes. "Well, why don't we find out," said Angela hearing the challenge in his voice. "Not without a ref," injected Simon as he watched the two face off. Angela nodded and went to find Sydney with the boys following her into the den. Simon was just about to ask Sydney when they heard her exclaim, "I can't believe this."

"What's wrong," asked Simon looking over Sydney's shoulder at the computer screen. Syd sighed in frustration, "I've been following leads for hours and I think I finally found the right one but I've hit a brick wall." She glanced up to see the three watching her intently and suddenly changed topics. "Did you finish everything?" Simon nodded now staring at the computer screen thoughtfully, "All but making the bed. I bet I could get into that file, Aunt Syd."

Sydney shook her head. "This is strictly ranger business, Simon, and you've been ordered not to be involved in this case anymore than you already have been.."

"But if he can get in, isn't that what counts. You'll have the information you need. It's not like we'll going to run off to catch the guy. We promised not to interfere. This would be helping not interfering," reasoned Devin. Angela seeing Sydney was still doubting them said, "I bet you five bucks that Simon can find in ten minutes what you've been looking for for hours."

"Is that a challenge?" asked Sydney grinned. The three nodded. "Alright then Simon, you're on. Just don't tell your fathers. Now, I need in this site for a file on a guy named Ian Sisler, but this is a specific government area and you need the proper access codes and I don't have them nor can I get them within the next twenty four hours."

Devin stared at Syd in shock, "You're asking him to break the law and hack into government files." Sydney grinned, "Don't worry. Our office has a deal with some people in Washington. If we can break into their files, then we're to let them know that the security needs updated, but this has just been updated so……"

"I've got it," exclaimed Simon cheerfully still typing away. "Here's everything on the file and the picture will be up in a minute." Now Sydney was the one to stare in shock, "It's only been five minutes and that's a highly protected file."

BANG!! The front door was kicked in and eight people rushed into the house surrounding them their faces covered by masks. Angela and Simon jumped infront of Sydney to protect her.

"Ahhh," sneered a cold voice, "so these are the little snoops who have been checking up on me. Well, we can't have that now can we. That would just ruin everything. There's too much at stake for that. Now if you would all come quietly with me no one will get hurt……..yet," the leader pointed his gun towards them and motioned them to go ahead of him. "And no funny business or little mommy here dies." He turned his head sharply to the side, "Hey, boy, what are you doing over there. Get away from that computer," he called angrily at Devin.

"I was just tying my shoes," said Devin brushing his hand against the keyboard as he stood. "No law against that. Oh wait. You don't follow the law do you?" The man's hand came hard across Devin's already slightly bruised face, "No need to be "cheeky" now, boy. Let's go!"

They all filed out of the house and into a van where they were blindfolded and tied up. "Now be good little captives and don't talk." Two hours later the van stopped and the captives were lead out of the van and locked in a small room. Being left to their own devices, it wasn't long before they had their restrains off. Angela took one look at Devin's swollen face and gasped, "Are you okay, Devin?" She gently examined his cheek. "I'm fine. Don't worry." He glanced over at Sydney who was bent over in pain. The three pre teens ran over to her quickly, "What's wrong, Aunt Syd," questioned Simon hoping it wasn't what he thought it was.

"The baby," she gasped. "I'm having the baby." The boys stared in horror. Angela snapped at them, "Snap out of it. Did the pain start when we left the house?" Sydney nodded as Angela helped her to the only bed in the room. Actually it was the only furniture in the room. "We need to see if there's a way out," gasped Syd as another pain hit. Angela shook her head, "You need to sit here and relax. We'll check out the room. Let's get to it, boys."

The three quickly spread out examining every inch of the room. Angela glanced at Devin, "What were you doing when you were "tying your shoes?" Devin shrugged, "Simon had already begun to forward the information to Headquarters. I just added a line to it and sent it on after a quick glimpse that is. I changed the subject to SOS for SADS. I hope they know what that means."

"They will especially when they see what's in that file. They knew what Aunt Syd was working on," claimed Simon joining the conversation. "What's in the file, Si," asked Angela checking on Sydney as another pain hit. "It seems that the guy we think is Jon Peters is actually Ian Sisler. The guy never changed his appearance. You only need to compare the pictures to know. Sisler is a high profile case that the FBI has been working on for months. He's wanted in 15 states now." Simon shook his head, "He must be pretty cocky if he never changes his appearance."

"How did he get Jon Peters' identity?" asked Devin. "Only Becca and Sisler can answer that I bet," said Angela. "There's no way out, Aunt Syd. We'll have to wait for help or an opportunity of our own." Syd shook her head forcefully, "No way, Angela. We'll wait for help. You kids are not taking on this guy alone." Angela just watched her as another contraction hit saying gently, "I don't think you're in any type of position to speak right now, Aunt Syd." Seeing the glare she continued, "for now we'll just wait."

"I don't mind that, Angie, but I don't think the baby agrees. Must have Gage's impatience," Another, stronger contraction hit. They were almost on top of one another now. Seeing that Angela and Simon were at a loss Devin took over, "Breathe, Ranger Cooke. Angela you've helped to deliver foals. Come help me down here. Simon, hold her hand and help her breath."

"Do you know how to deliver a baby?" demanded Angela. "Delivering a foal is something totally different you know." Devin just smiled. "I watched my dad deliver my brother when I was three. After that I tried to find out everything I could about babies. I've never done it myself, but I've seen several deliveries. It'll be okay, Angel, don't worry. God will take care of it." (AN: Remember, Devin is the grandson of a preacher) Devin turned his attention back to Sydney, "You're fully dilated, Ranger Cooke. Push on the next contraction."

"You're……delivering...my baby, Dev. Call me…..Aunt Syd." Angela gasped, "There's the baby's head."

"Find something to wrap the baby in, Angel. Quickly." Devin ordered. Soon a cry filled the room. "It's a boy, Aunt Syd," shouted Devin. Just then the door opened and a guard entered the room. Taking everyone by surprise, Angela jumped up and knocked the man to the floor. Grabbing him in a neck hold, she quickly had him unconscious. Picking up his weapon she shot out of the room. Devin handed the baby boy to Simon and took off after her.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: My first cliff hanger. What do ya think? I know. I hate it when authors do this especially when they take a long time to update like I do. Sorry about that. Enjoy and review.


	16. Questions and Answers

Chapter Sixteen Questions and Answers

"Hey, Walker," said Trivette as he set down the meat, "need any help manning the grill?" Walker just shook his head, "I think I can handle it, Trivette." Trivette looked around, "Where are Gage and Sydney?"

"Right here, Jimmy," came Syd's voice as she came around the corner of the house holding her son in her arms. "It takes awhile to get five kids ready you know." Trivette frowned, "Did you have another kid when I wasn't looking, Syd? At last count you only had four." Sydney just raised her eyebrows and looked pointedly over her shoulder. Following her gaze Trivette and Walker burst into laughter at the sight of Gage dog piled by all the children under ten having the time of his life rolling on the ground with them.

Trivette sighed dramatically, "I guess I'd better go and rescue him." He grinned and took off yelling, "Aim for the stomach, kids. He's ticklish." Walker and Syd broke out into fresh laughter as Trivette joined the group on the ground. "Like he behaves any older than my husband," choked out Syd. "You men never grow up." Walker mocked offense at that, "Speak for your own man, Cooke. Zach and I do no such things." He said taking the month old baby out of his mother's arms. "We are perfectly well behaved." Zach gurgled in agreement.

"I happen to know, Walker, that you would be out there with them if you didn't have to watch the meat, and Zach is already exactly like his father and neither of you can deny it," Syd smirked as she marched inside to help the women. Walker sighed, "I think she got us, Zach. Here's you first lesson in women: Never cross them because they are always right."

"Hey, boss," called Gage, "what kind of ideas are you putting in my son's head?" He scooped his son out of Walker's arms. "The ones you still have yet to learn, Gage," replied Walker grinning. Gage was about to defend himself, but Becca and Devin appeared, "Can we speak with you, Ranger Walker?" asked Devin. "Sure, but only if you call me Walker, Dev," said Walker eyes sparkling with mischief. Devin looked at him suspiciously, "Did Angel tell you what that means?" Becca giggled earning a glare from Devin. "Did "Angel" say you could call her that?" retorted Walker.

Devin just shook his head exasperated, "I'm going to find out what it means eventually. Ladies first, Becca." Then, he walked a little away muttering, "Do these Walkers ever give a person an exact answer?"

"Only if we feel you need to know," Walker said startling Devin who hadn't thought Walker could hear him. Walker grinned as the young man blushed hotly before turning towards Becca, "Now what can I do for you, beautiful?" earning a blush from Becca as well.

"I, um, I guess you know about the decision I made," the pre teen started uncertainly. It was still hard for her to think that such an important person would willing give her all their time and attention. "Yes, Trivette mentioned it to me," encouraged Walker. "I was wondering how to tell Angela," continued Becca looking at her feet unsure of herself. "I mean, she seems so happy now, and I hate to spoil it with my news." She looked over to where Angela was chasing her siblings with a water balloon laughing and teasing as if she were a whole new person.

Walker studied the young girl silently for a moment. Like Angela, she had grown up before her time making decisions some adults couldn't make. "Are you sure that your decision was the right one, Becca? Will it make you happy?" Becca looked up startled not expecting this. She slowly nodded her head yes. Then after a moment's thought she spoke confidently, "I'm absolutely sure."

Walker nodded, "Good. Then tell her that and she'll understand." Becca's smile lit up her whole face and impulsively she hugged Walker, "Thanks, Ranger Walker. Angela's lucky to have this family." Becca started to run off but Walker stopped her, "That's Uncle Walker to you, Becca, and you call me any time you need to. That's an order." Becca's smile grew even bigger as she ran off to catch Angela.

"Are you sure Angel will be okay after Becca tells her," asked Devin getting Walker's undivided attention. Walker studied Trent's oldest son as his mind drifted back to a month ago. The strength and determination shining out of Devin's intelligent green eyes were a reminder of how large of a role Devin had played. Without this young man, things may have ended quite differently.

FLASHBACK

Walker and Trivette had just gotten back to the office when the emergency email came through. It didn't take them long to figure out the SOS Devin had sent, and with the information on Ian Sisler, they were quickly able to deduce where the kidnappers were. The ride out to the empty warehouse was one of the longest and most fearful rides of Walker's life. Trent, Carlos, Cooper and Gage had been called and had arrived at the same time Walker and Trivette had and together the two groups entered the building. By the time they made it to the main room, they found Devin pulling a raging Angela off an unconscious Ian Sisler. Walker found out later that Angela had taken the man from behind by surprise. In her blind rage, it hadn't taker her long to knock the man out. The next few hours had flown by quickly as Syd and the kids were checked out at the hospital, and Sisler and his cronies were booked. Amazingly, none of the captives besides Devin had a single thing wrong with them, and the bruise on Devin's face would fade in time.

The days after passed quickly. The newest Gage was a delight for everyone especially the Gage girls, who were already quite protective of their little brother. Sydney had insisted that Angela, Devin, and Simon help name the baby. In the end, the newest Gage was dubbed Zachary Francis much to Gage's annoyance. He had protested the middle name until he learned that Angela had insisted upon it.

Angela was still a worry for all of them. Once again she was back to not saying a word to any of them and whenever they tried she left the room or totally ignored them. A week passed with this behavior, and just when Walker had decided that it was time he stepped in someone else did.

Devin had watched Angela closely after that day. He had been there when she had snapped and attacked in a blind rage. He had seen her withdrawal into herself once everyone else had showed up. He had been watching her pretend to eat and push everyone that cared for her even further away. The Saturday following the kidnapping he joined his father on a visit to the Walker ranch only to find Demon there waiting for him with a horse saddled.

Walking over to Daymee, Devin asked, "Going for a ride, Demon?" Damien shook his head. "This is for you, Devin. You need to go to Angela." Devin looked at the boy closely, "Why? Where is she? Is she okay?" Damien just shook his head, "She's in pain. A lot of pain. You have to help her."

"Don't you think we should get your father?" Devin asked as he watched the boy whose eyes seemed much older and wiser than his six years shake his head once more. "It has to be you. You must hurry." Damien urged handing Devin the reins once he was on the horse. Devin looked down, "How do I find her? She could be anywhere." The only response he go was a point in the general direction and a "Just follow your heart" before Damien scampered off.

Damien ran back to the house to watch Devin ride off from the living room window where his father stood as well. Walker looked down into his son's eyes for a few moments before nodded his head in approval and saying, "Why don't you and Corrie pack some things for the night? Trent has agreed to take you to with him for the night.

Damien stared outside and glanced back up at his father, "Do you think she'll be alright, Daddy?" The little boy who needed his father had replaced the confidence of a few minutes ago.

Walker pulled him into a hug, "It'll be fine. He'll do what we couldn't. Now, scoot," he playfully swatted the boy's behind. Damien giggled and scampered up the stair to his room to get his stuff. Walker turned back to the window to watch and wait.

Meanwhile, Devin spurred the horse into action as he shook his head in confusion. Simon had warned him about the "Cherokee" thing the Walker family had, but he still had a hard time believing it. How in the world was he supposed to find Angela by "following his heart"? He took a deep breath and concentrated on what he was feeling and on Angela. An hour later, he appeared at a clearing to find Angela kneeling in front of three small graves. He quietly got off his horse and walked over to her.

"I tired, Mama, but I can't do it. I can't stay here, but I can't leave. I just want it all to end," she whispered fingering one of her father's throwing knives in her hand. Devin felt the rage build up in him. He pulled Angela to her feet and took the knife out of her hands throwing it expertly towards a nearby tree all before Angela had any time to react. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING WITH THAT?" he yelled.

Angela's eyes flashed, "None of your business, Devin Malloy."

He shook her slightly, "None of my business. You were about to kill yourself, and it's none of my business. HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND?"

Angela lost control for the second time since her mother had died, "YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND. NOONE UNDERSTANDS. I CAN'T KILL MYSELF. I WANT TO BUT I CAN'T. IT WOULD HURT EVERYONE TOO MUCH, BUT I CAN'T LIVE LIKE THIS ANYMORE. I CAN'T. WHY DON'T YOU ALL JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! I DON'T WANT ANYONE TO UNDERSTAND. I WANT EVERYONE TO STAY AWAY AND LEAVE ME ALONE!" She pounded her fists on Devin's chest. She tried to push away as she whispered, "Just let me alone. I'll handle it."

Devin pulled the girl into a tight hug. "I won't leave you alone. You can't handle this alone. You have to let us in. We can help."

Angela glared up at him struggling in his arms still blinking back tears, "You can't. You weren't there to see all the pain she had to go through the first time only to get sick a few years later. You didn't watch as one of the strongest people you knew became too weak to even brush her own hair. You weren't there when she died. You didn't see her smile……." suddenly Angela stopped and pushed with all her might managing to get out of the constricting arms. She vaulted onto her horse and galloped as fast as she could back to the house with Devin not far behind. Once at the house she uncharacteristically left her horse unattended and ran up the stairs and into her room locking the door.

Walker just looked at Devin when he came in and handed him his knife, "She had this. I took it from her and she lost it. She's really upset now." Much to Devin's surprise Walker smiled, "Thank you, Devin." He turned towards Trent, "Would it be okay for the kids to stay all day tomorrow? I'll pick them up before supper," Trent nodded and soon only Walker and Angela were left.

Walker bided his time as the night passed until he heard a scream of NOOOOOO!! come from Angela's room. Unlocking the door with his key, he raced in and scooped the girl into his arms as she sobbed from the nightmare she had just awoken from. He rocked her back and forth for an hour before she spoke through her sobs, "She smiled at me, Daddy. She was leaving me and she smiled. How could she leave me here and be happy about it. I need her." She began sobbing twice as hard.

"Shhhh, baby girl. Daddy's here. You cry all you want," Walker soothed stroking the long blond hair. He continued to coo soft words as he waited for her to release all she had been holding in. An hour later tears were still flowing down the young girl's cheek, but the sobs had stopped. Walker carried his daughter into his bedroom and tried to lay her on the bed, but Angela refused to let go.

"Come on, Angel. Let go of me for a little bit. I'll be back in just a few minutes. I promise," whispered Walker as he pulled out of his daughter's reach. Angela reluctantly let go and curled into a ball on the bed. Walker quickly left and soon returned with a steaming mug of hot chocolate. Placing the cup down, he scooped the girl up into his arms and held her close. Angela wrapped herself as close to her father as possible till she looked as small as Corrie and silently began to sob again.

Walker rubbed soothing circles on the girl's back. When her sobs lessened once more, he handed her the hot chocolate giving her a smile when she just stared at it. "Go on and drink it. I know that chocolate is still the way to your heart." Angela gave him a small glare before giggling slightly and drank the soothing liquid. Hot chocolate had always calmed her when she was little and had had a bad dream. It still did. Slowly her eyes began to droop and the cup fell from her hands. Walker placed it on the nightstand and slowly rocked his daughter in his arms as he softly hummed a lullaby.

The exhausted girl was soon asleep and Walker placed her under the covers. After one last check around the house to make sure all was locked up, he crawled into bed and pulled his daughter into his arms. Angela slept peacefully for the first time in months in the safety of her father's arms.

Angela awoke the next morning feeling warm and rested. She moved a bit and felt something tighten around her. Glancing down she saw her father's arms around her and she paled. She slowly tried to move away, but the arms just pulled her closer. She felt a hand lift her chin and force her to look into her father's eyes. Neither said a word as one pair of blue-grey eyes full of compassion, understanding, and love stared into another set of blue-grey eyes that were filled with pain. Finally, Walker spoke, "Get showered and dressed in your workout clothes, we have a lot to do today."

END OF FLASHBACK

Walker slowly shook himself out of his thoughts. He and Angela had spent the whole day together. It had taken the whole day to get Angela to spill all her feelings to him. She had been angry with Alex for leaving her here especially when Alex had smiled at her just before she died. To Angela, that smile meant that Alex had been happy to die not caring that she was leaving her family behind. The shock of seeing her mother take her last breath had sent Angela into silence for three months. Later, the pain and anger took over the shocking numbness, and she had decided that the only thing to keep the pain from repeating itself was to push everyone away. Then, she wouldn't care what happened to them, but then Becca and Devin had come along and changed everything.

Walker flipped the hamburgers as he asked, "Why do you insist on calling my daughter Angel?"

Devin ran a hand through his hair in frustration. He had already learned that the best way to get an answer from Angela was to give her what she wanted. Obviously, it was a trait she got from her father. "It just suits her, but I try not to call her that to her face. She tends to threaten bodily harm when I do."

Walker smiled at that. "Don't let that stop you. I happen to agree with you."

"Now that I've answered your question, could you answer mine?"

"Yes, Devin, she can handle this," replied Walker smiling at the boy. He was a lot like his father.

"How can you be sure? I mean, she has already had so much to deal with and this could be the final straw."

Walker looked at the boy seriously before calling, "Trivette!"

"Yeah, Walker?" said Trivette coming within a few feet of the other two. Walker handed him the spatula, "Devin and I are going to take a walk. Watch the burgers will you? I'd let Gage but…….."

"None of us will get a hamburger is you do," finished Trivette grinning.

"Hey, I heard that," said Gage walking up with Zach in his arms. "I'm not that mean. I'd let the kids have some too."

"Poor Syd," sighed Trivette. "I hope your kids didn't get your appetite." With that said the newest Gage awoke with an angry cry.

"No such luck, Trivette," Syd said as she came to collect her son. "Zach is as demanding as his father when it comes to food. So is Chris. It's probably the only problem that the twins don't give me." This brought laughter from everyone.

Walker just shook his head as he and Devin walked away. Sydney sure had her hands full with her family. "Now Devin, what was it you really came to take to me about?"

"Ang……." He started to say, but Walker interrupted him. "No. You wanted to say something else. That was only part of it."

Devin looked at the ground, but his pride forced his to look Walker in the eyes after a few seconds. "I wanted to say I was sorry."

"What for, son," asked a surprised Walker..

"For thinking you didn't know how much Angela was hurting. Simon tried to tell me otherwise," he said absently rubbing his jaw, "but I didn't believe him. I can see for myself now that he was right."

"You were partly right, son," said Walker. "I couldn't see how hurt she was at first. I was in too much pain myself. Then, when I finally could see it, I couldn't help her until she was ready, and she wasn't until you and Becca came along."

"Me?"

Walker nodded, "You made her feel, Dev, and Becca made her care about life. You two place cracks in the walls she had built to protect herself. Taking the knife off her was the last straw. The dam broke, and I was there to catch her as she fell."

"I don't get why she shut down like that."

"It's her defense mechanism. She lost someone and it hurt. It hurt so much that she had decided that she never wanted to feel that pain again so she built walls around her heart to protect herself. I use to the same thing. Thankfully, she was the only one to get that trait. Demon gets angry like his mother use too. It gave Alex the strength and will to fight to fix the wrong only Damien had no way to fix this so he was left with anger. Corrie, on the other hand, grabs tight to her loved ones. She needs her family to stay strong to be strong. She has a lot of love to give. They all do. That's how I know Angela will be okay with Becca's choice because it's what Becca needs to be happy. Angela would never deprive anyone from happiness for her own sake. That's another reason she closed off. She knew it would hurt Damien and Corrie to see her so weak and shaken. They needed her to be strong."

Devin quietly absorbed all of this, "Do you think she would have really killed herself that day, and why did Demon send me to her?"

Walker stopped walking and looked at him, "No, I don't think she would have. She feels a huge responsibility to take care of all of us and could have never had left us. She might have done something else to hurt herself though to make the pain go away. I'm watching her closely to make sure she doesn't. She has a huge burden on her shoulders that most girls her age don't have, but she's strong and with time and love will be able to handle it." He paused then said, "You were the only one that could push Angela far enough to let go and feel, Devin. No one else could, and Demon knew it. He could see the connection between you two. It's a very special connection, Devin. One few have."

Devin shook his head, "I don't understand."

"I didn't expect you too." Walker said as they came back to the grill. "Go tell everyone the food's on the table, Devin," Walker said taking the spatula back from Trivette.

Devin stared at him in confusion, and then shook his head, "I'll never understand you Walkers," he muttered as he headed off to find everyone.

When Becca reached Angela, Angela was using the hose to soak her brother. Grinning, she turned off the water. "Hey," shouted Angela turning around, "Oh, hi Becca."

"Hi, Angela. Can I talk to you for a bit?"

"Sure," smiled Angela. She turned to face the soaked children around her, "Okay, everyone into dry clothes, and don't track water in the house. Change downstairs. It's almost time to eat." With that Angela left, ignoring the groans of the younger kids.

"What's up, Becca?" asked Angela as she grabbed a towel on the way up to her room.

"The Trivettes are adopting Piper," Becca stated.

Angela examined her expression. "But not you." She stated knowing it was so and wondering if she really wanted to know why.

"I'm moving to Washington, D.C. to live with my paternal grandma," receiving no reaction from Angela who just continued to changer her clothes, Becca continued, "Ian Sisler didn't know about her or he would have killed her when he killed Dad. Mom made her swear to keep silent to protect me and the baby she was carrying. I guess he needed a cover for his business and becoming Dad was the easiest way so he killed him. At first everything was okay, but after Piper was born, he forced himself on Mom whom he had threatened to kill if she didn't go along with him. She fought him all the way, but then he would always attack me and Piper. That last day she wouldn't give in, and he killed her." Her eyes welled with tears. "My grandma is my last connection to my mom and dad besides Piper. I need her, and she needs me. She's older and really shouldn't be alone all the time, but she can't take care of a two year old so I thought it best that Piper stay here with your family." The tears were falling freely now.

"It's your family too, Becca," said Angela hugging her best friend. "Don't you ever forget that. I'll make sure Piper is safe and you enjoy your time with your grandma. Just don't forget us."

Becca smiled, "How could I? Besides, Jimmy and Erica already said my grandma and I are spending all of our holidays here, and Jimmy's brother Simon is going to check in on us all the time. I can't believe how many people care about me."

"That's because you're one special girl, Rebecca Peters," said Angela giving her a hug.

"So are you, Angela Walker. So are you." Becca said hugging her back until the two girls heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" called Angela pulling out of Becca's embrace.

"You're favorite messenger boy. Dinner's ready," called Devin through the door. Becca giggled and opened the door to admit a grinning Devin. "May I escort you lovely ladies to dinner?"

Becca giggled and Angela rolled her eyes. "I think I'll go on down. Angela has to clean up her mess first since she didn't listen to her own rule about not tracking water through the house," smiled Becca leaving the room in an uncomfortable silence.

Devin broke the silence first as he watched Angela mop up her mess, "I wanted to apologize for yelling at you last time we were alone."

Angela glanced up at him, "Why? I needed to hear it. I'm sorry for yelling at you. You were just stopping me from doing something stupid."

Devin shrugged, "It was no big deal."

Angela placed her hand on his arm and said softly, "Yes it was. Thank you for being there, Dev." She then smirked, "You know, that knife throw wasn't too bad for a white boy. Almost as good as me."

"Oh really," commented Devin raising an eyebrow, "And what makes you think you can do better?"

Angela shrugged still smiling, "Simple. I was taught by the best on the reservation."

"Is that a challenge I hear," grinned Devin.

"If that's how you want to take it, Malloy."

"You're on, Walker." They shook hands sealing the deal.

"Angela," whined Damien from the doorway, "Dad says we can't eat until you two get down there because it's to celebrate your victories in the karate tournament. You're taking forever, and I'm starving."

"Oh really," said Angela. "Is that you or Uncle Gage talking."

"Not telling," grinned Demon.

"Is that so. Well, Dev, just what are we going to do to get the truth?" Angela asked giving Devin a wink as she grasped Demon by his shoulders.

"Well, we could let him go," Demon nodded hopefully looking slightly worried at the thought of what could happened to him, "or we could tickle it out of him?" suggested Devin.

"NOOOOOOOO," howled Demon breaking loose and running down the stairs. "UNCLE GAGE THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT. YOU'D BETTER STOP THEM."

Angela and Devin laughed as they followed the distraught boy down to eat.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well, that chapter sure took me awhile. It's the longest one yet. I hope it's okay. It's not like I originally planned, but then again nothing ever is. Sorry it's been so long since I've updated. Hopefully the wait was worth it. I was going to end the story here and begin another but I think I'll just combine all my ideas into one story and have a nice long story. The next chapter should be three years in the future. Angela and co are in trouble once more. Thanks for all the reviews. I really appreciate the support.


	17. Gone Missing

Chapter Seventeen Gone Missing

"Hey, Angel, wait up!" 15 year old Angela Walker swung around and glared at the handsome blond boy jogging towards her. "Now, wouldn't you look silly if you face froze like that," teased the young man as he reached her.

Angela gave him a sweet smile, "Not half as silly as your face will look if you continue to call me Angel, Dev." Devin Malloy just shook his head, "So where are we meeting today and who all is coming and don't you think it's about time you tell me what Dev stands for?" he asked as he fell into step beside her.

"The elementary school. Just Alicia, Demon, Lina, and us today. Simon has football practice, Suzie and Nate are sick, Ty's grounded for bringing that snake that you gave him to school yesterday, Corrie has ballet, and Piper and Chris have playgroup at HOPE House today and why would I tell you that when it's more fun to drive to you crazy."

Devin just stared at her in amazement, "How you keep up with everyone's schedule is beyond me and I did not give Ty that snake. I just pointed it out to him and mentioned how funny it would be to see the girls in his class freak out if they saw it." He grinned at the memory then glared at her. "I can't believe you still won't tell me after all these years. Why I put up with you is beyond me and why is Simon playing football again. That seems to be more Nate's department."

Angela shrugged, "It is, but he says it's fun to play. Besides, Uncle Jimmy is trilled that he is playing. As for the other thing, you wouldn't know what to do without me. Now, did you bring the notes?" asked Angela getting down to business.

"Right here," Devin said holding up the notebook that contained all the information for the meeting. "Have any of the adults caught on yet?"

"No, all the kids have been great at keeping this a secret. You know how they all love to pull one over on the adults, even little Zach tries to help and hasn't said a word. Now, if I could just hear back from the singer," she frowned deep in thought.

"Are you going to tell us who it is yet?" asked Devin bringing Angela out of her thoughts. She smirked, "Nope."

Devin sighed, "I guess I'll just have to get it out of you the hard way. Now, where was that really ticklish spot that I found the other day," he grinned wickedly. "That's right, right behind all that beautiful hair on your neck." He reached out his hand, but Angela took off.

The high school was only two blocks from the Jr. High and Elementary schools so Angela reached her destination quickly, but was taken over by a racking cough. Devin stopped his pursuit of her and rubbed comforting circles on her back until the coughing subsided. "Are you alright?"

Angela nodded. Once the coughing stopped she said, "I'm fine. Just a little cough is all." Devin glared at her, "Yeah right, tough girl. Your voice sounds raspy too. I bet your throat is killing you."

Angela was about to reply when someone flew into her knocking her to the ground. "What the……!? Piper Trivette!" exclaimed Angela hugging the girl close as she stood up, "You are not suppose to be here, young lady." She glared at the six year old as she placed her on the ground.

"But I missed you!!" cried Piper looking up at Angela with wide, sad eyes. "You're always busy now, and I don't get to see you."

Angela softened immediately picking the girl up once more and giving her another hug. "I'm sorry, sweetie. I've missed you too, but your mama will be wondering where you are."

"No she won't. Erica said that it was fine if she stayed today," explained 12 year old Alicia. "She's been begging to see you for days." Angela pulled the little girl closer. The two had become extremely close once Becca had moved away. They needed each other to feel close to the one they loved that was so far away.

"Okay," Angela said placing Piper back on the ground. "Is everyone here?" she looked around and sighed, "Where are Demon and Lina?" Those two could drive a person up a wall.

"Here we are, Angie," said 10 year old Damien. "Lina forgot her camera and made us late." Angela looked at her brother skeptically as the nine year old girl beside him smacked him in the head, "We wouldn't have been late if D.J. hadn't been late in the first place." D.J. was what Lina had dubbed him once he proclaimed that Daymee was a stupid name, and he refused to respond to it anymore.

"Oh, and why were you late, Demon," asked Angela with a knowing look in her eyes, "Detention again?" Demon gave her an angelical grin, "The teacher didn't think sneaking out for pizza was a very good idea. Of course, if he had to eat what the cafeteria gave us, he would want pizza as well."

"Damien John Walker, I cannot believe that you snuck out of the school and cut class to satisfy your stomach," exclaimed Angela.

"But I get all A's in that class, Angela, and I would have been back before he noticed if the nurse hadn't called me to her office. It was just next door," protested Damien. His sister just shook her head in disapproval. "No more Damien, or I'll have to inform Dad. Keep your sneaking off to night at home."

Demon groaned, "But I never make it past you and Dad both." He grinned mischievously, "Guess that means I'll just have to practice more." Sneaking off in the middle of the night was a game Damien played. He was testing to see if he could make it out of the house before Angela or his father caught him. So far he had only made it to the front door once and that was only because Corrie had had a nightmare causing a distraction, but in the end Angela had prevented him from breathing in the night air and tasting his freedom.

Angela gave her brother a playful 'try me and see' look as she got down to business, "Did any of you come up with any ideas about what we spoke about…….What's that hissing sound?" She asked looking around them spotting a can at her feet. TEAR gas was written on the side. All the kids were coughing and struggling to catch their breath as they tried to crawl to some fresh air. Angela was just looking for Piper when she felt a cloth cover her nose and mouth. Soon the world turned black.

RANGER HEADQUARTERS

"Sydney, what did you find on Tommy Rogers?" asked Walker coming out of his office. Three murders that taken place in the last week and the only clue to the killer was that name.

"Not much, Walker. The only thing I know is that the name is an alias," replied a frustrated Syd having reached another dead-end.

"Keep working on it," Walker looked around, "Where are the others at?"

"Here we are, Walker," called Trivette. "Just getting some fresh coffee for Gage and Cooper. It'll be a long night of stakeout at the warehouse."

"How's that case coming, Gage" asked Walker getting a cup of fresh coffee for himself. "Good," replied Gage. "It'll be over tonight."

"What are those kids of yours up to these days, Walker." Cooper asked as he grabbed his coat and hat. Walker frowned, "Nothing that I'm aware of. Do you know something I should know." With his kids it was hard to tell what they could be up too. Especially if the rest of the mob was in on it.

Cooper shrugged, "Nothing really, I guess. I was driving by the Jr. High the other day, and the whole crew was there, but your kids looked to be in charge."

"Erica mentioned that there is some new club that all the kids are in. They ride the activity bus to the center now most days, but she seemed confused on how it worked because there is really no set pattern for the meetings," stated Trivette. "They meet a few days a week but the attendance doesn't matter. She can't get a good answer on what kind of club it is, but they do have a teacher sponsor and permission from the principal to meet at any of the three schools."

"Hmmm," What are my kids up to now. "I'll speak to Angela tonight. For now, you two had better get out there." Walker said referring to Gage and Cooper.

"We're on it, boss," replied Gage giving Syd a kiss good-bye and heading for the door with Cooper not far behind.

All paused when the red phone on Trivette's desk began to ring. Walker had had it installed for family emergencies. Only the Hoper Center and the oldest kids had the number and all were under strict orders only to call in a life or death situation. Trivette answered it quickly,

"Josie? What's wrong? Are you sure they didn't just miss the bus? You did? Which one? Okay, Josie, thanks. We'll check it out." He hung up the phone and took a deep breath. "The kids weren't on the activity bus like they were supposed to be. Josie called the sponsor but she didn't get an answer. She tried the principal, but the secretary said he's out for the rest of the day and that while the kids did sign up for the bus they never got on it."

"Which ones, Trivette," demanded Walker quietly.

"Angela, Devin, Alicia, Lina, D.J. and Piper."

Silence fell over the group. Walker spoke first, "Gage, Cooper, find someone else to go on the stakeout for you. Then meet us at the …… which school, Trivette?"

"Elementary."

"Meet us at the elementary school. Trivette and I will head over there now. Sydney, call Carlos and Trent and have them meet us there. Then, please go over to HOPE and question Josie and call Erica to find out what she knows and inform her. Then, question the other kids. If there is still no sign of them in one hour, everyone is to meet back here.

One hour later

They were all gathered in Walker's office discussing what they had found.

"The school was empty when we got there, but we found these on the ground," said Carlos handing over two tear gas bottles.

"Carlos checked the school building while I checked the school grounds. Just as Walker and Trivette pulled up I also found this," Trent said handing over a small white cloth. "It's chloroform."

"Cooper and I asked the few kids that were still leaving the playground, but no one saw anything," said Gage, "Whoever did this was very quiet and quick. Only two kids reported seeing a mist that they didn't think to question as they were playing soccer."

"Walker and I found a few drag marks. Not much though since only Devin would have been too big to carry quickly."

"Josie and Erica didn't know anything else," chimed in Sydney. "The kids wouldn't say anything except that there was absolutely no danger in what they are doing. I did call the sponsor who didn't know that there was a meeting today because she also has the flu that's going around. Of course she wouldn't say what the club was either. Just that it's perfectly safe and is only for a few months this year and that ours are the only kids in it."

"Miss Williams didn't know because today was an emergency meeting," said a voice from the doorway.

"Simon," said Trivette, "what do you know."

"Angela had some new information today that had to be acted upon quickly. There was no time to wait for Miss Williams to get better or explain to another teacher what was going on so she had a meeting with all who could come. Piper wasn't suppose to be there though," he frowned as he thought of something.

"What is it, son," questioned Walker.

"This guy kept appearing everywhere we met. That's why we never had the meeting in the same place or time. Most of us though he was just a janitor. Only D.J. refused to believe that and you know that Angela and Corrie agreed with him since they never go against one another's instinct, but he was dressed as a janitor and carried a broom around."

"Can you give us a description?" asked Syd. Simon nodded, "I'll make a picture of him now if you'll let me use your computer, Aunt Syd."

"Go ahead, but stay out of the police files," said Trivette with a stern look, "And how did you get here anyways?"

"The bus, you were suppose to take me to karate after football practice, Dad." Trivette just nodded as he remembered. So much had happened since that morning. The adults watched him leave the room.

"So what we have is this. The kids were having their meeting by the swings when someone threw tear gas at them. Once they were affected by it, one person grabs each kid and knocks them out using chloroform grabbing their stuff as well since we found no trace of it. No one saw anything, but we have six missing kids," said Walker putting all the pieces together.

"And one who is most likely sick," said Trent. Walker looked at the younger man, "What do you mean by that?"

"Devin mentioned to me yesterday that Angela hasn't been acting quite right, but that it was hardly noticeable. He was sure that there was something wrong health-wise though, and he's around her the most."

"Did she get all of your bad traits, Walker?" asked Trivette. "You do the same thing. Alex had me sign a contract that forced me to tell her when I noticed something was off since I spent more time with you and would notice the signs first."

Walker smiled at the thought of his over protective wife, but the smile quickly faded, "So we have no leads, and six missing kids. One of whom is probably seriously ill if she can no longer hide the signs of being sick."

"Well, maybe this will help," said Simon returning to the office with a picture and a police file in his hands. He handed them over to Walker.

"Simon……." growled Trivette. Simon gave him an innocent look, "What? I didn't search through any police files. Honest, Dad. I sent the picture in and two files came up. The computer searched through the files not me. I just picked the right one of the two."

Walker glanced up from the file, "Looks like my child wasn't the only one to get her father's traits."

"Who is it, Walker," Trivette asked giving the point to Walker. Walker paled as he handed the papers over to his partner.

"Gary Dawson."

AUTHOR"S NOTE: Dun Dun Dun Dunnnnn. Who is Gary Dawson? Wouldn't you like to know. Okay. I'm not that mean. You'll find out in the next chapter. I don't know when that will be though. Finals start Friday and I still have a few projects to complete. Sorry this chapter took so long to get up and I'm sorry that I said it was to be set three years in the future when it's really four. My mistake. Anyways, enjoy and thanks for all the reviews.


	18. Dawson

Chapter Eighteen

Corrie entered the HOPE Center with a puzzled frown on her face. Something was up. Mary Malloy had come to the dancing studio half way through her class to pick her up saying that she was needed here. She placed her bag down in the hallway and went in search of some answers. Mary hadn't given her any clue as to what had happened, but the pale face and shaky hands told it all. Corrie was determined to find out the problem. Walking towards Josie's office the eight year old paused as she heard voices in the kitchen.

'That's weird,' Corrie thought. 'Aunt Erica should be at home taking care of the sick.' Whenever one of the kids was sick Erica or Sydney or Mary would take the day off to care for the child at her house. The children didn't get sick often, but when they did there was always at least two of them down at once, and the women insisted that the children needed a mother's care when sick and that it was easiest if all the sick were in one place and not spreading it to the other children. Erica had offered to care for the sick this time so what was she doing here?

Passing by the kitchen, Corrie continued to the office. The door was open and the television was on, but Josie wasn't in there. Corrie turned to go in search of her and overheard this:

There have still not been any leads in the three recent deaths of the pass week.

Last Friday a young black football player was found dead in an alley on Fifth

Street. The tall, slim yet well built young man had been stabbed to death. Then,

on Sunday, a young blond hair blue-eyed man of similar build was found shot in

the head after a severe beating on Third Street. Finally, the last death occurred just

yesterday (Tuesday). This time a young tall blond woman was found dead on First

Street after what looked to be several hours of sexual torture. The odd part of the

story is that all three have been close friends since childhood and are quite popular

among their peers. The only lead rangers have on the case is the name………….

Corrie had heard enough and ran to find where she thought the rest of the mob would be. She would bet her life that Simon, Devin, and/or Angela were missing.

UNKNOWN

It was dark and everything was fuzzy as Devin opened his eyes in what was to become his prison cell. Slowly he sat up trying to ignore the pounding in his head. He hated being knocked out by chloroform. It had happened to him by accident once in chemistry class last year. As the dizziness passed and his eyes adjusted to the lack of light, he glanced around taking in his surroundings. He frowned. Was it his imagination or did that one wall look a little funny? He slowly began to feel around the floor praying that the others would be there as well. Hearing a moan behind him, he turned and headed in that direction.

"Angie?" called DJ in a shaky voice. When he received no answer he started to sound panicky, "Angela? Where are you? Lina? Alicia? Piper? Devin?"

"Shhhh, it's okay, DJ. Hold still till I get to you and keep clam," replied Devin as he finally reached him. "Do you hurt anywhere?"

"Nope. Me and the little men hammering in my head are just having a jolly ole time," DJ said in a cheerful voice that was meant to lighten the tension in the room, but the worry was quite evident in his tone. "Have you found anyone else?" he asked as Devin helped him to slowly sit up.

Devin shook his head, "You're the first, but I haven't had a chance to look yet. As soon as you're ready, we'll each take a half of the room and search for the others and a way out."

Determination flared in Demon's eyes as he shook the last of the dizziness off. "I'm ready now. I'll go right. You go left." Devin, whose eyes had finally adjusted to see some shadows, nodded and headed off to the left as DJ crawled towards his left.

Five feet later, Devin found Alicia just as she was opening her eyes. "Ooooo, mi cabeza," muttered the girl. Devin chuckled, "Helps to complain in a language everyone understands, Cia."

Alicia glared at him. "I hate that name and you know it, and everyone around here but you understands Spanish." Devin just shook his head sadly, "And they say you're the shy and quiet one." He then turned serious, "There's no other pain besides the headache is there?"

"No, I'm fine. What about the others?" Alicia asked sitting up cautiously.

"DJ is fine. He's searching for the others. You ready to move with me?" Devin questioned with a concerned look at the girl he considered as a sister. "I'll live. Let's continue the search," Alicia said giving Devin a hug hearing the tender worry in his voice.

As Devin helped Alicia, DJ stumbled upon his own find. "OWWWW, do you have to step on me. I'm already in pain. No need to add to it." DJ glared at the offended person, "It's not like I meant too. It's a little dark in here you know."

"Whatever," said Lina sitting up way too quickly causing herself to fall back once more. DJ caught her just before her head hit the cement floor. "You might want to take that a bit slower." He said holding her close for a moment before she pushed herself away and sitting up more cautiously the second time.

"So, what's happening so far," she asked. DJ quietly filled her in and just as he finished a scared cry vibrated through the room. All four children headed towards the sound in a far corner of the room.

Devin reached their destination first scooping a very frightened Piper into his arms. "Shhhh, squirt, it's alright. You're not alone. What's with all the tears? Being stuck in a room with grumpy and grumpier over there is not the best place to be, but Alicia and I will make them behave."

Piper giggled through her sobs as the indignant cry of "Hey" came from the not really falsely accused duo as they were still known to argue all the time. As the little girl calmed, she glanced around, "Where's Angie?"

Devin sighed, "I don't know, squirt, but we'll find her."

"She's not in here, Dev. We've looked everywhere," said Alicia as she rubbed soothing circles on Piper's back. "And the door we found is locked."

"Hey, guys," called DJ from the other side of the room. "Come look what I……….ow, I mean we found. Sheesh, did you have to smack my head, Lina. It's not like the little men in there need any encouragement to keep pounding away. I'm losing brain cells by the second."

"Huh, not like you had any to begin with so no worries there." Lina replied. Devin and Alicia just rolled their eyes at the two as they approached. Piper giggled.

"Can it you two," Devin interrupted as Demon opened his mouth to argue, "What did you find?"

"Feel this wall. It's different," said Lina stroking the wall in front of them. The other four were immediately copying her actions. Alicia looked around, "That's not the cement block of the other walls. Nor like the metal of the door."

"It's glass." The four older kids stared at Piper in shock. She looked up shyly, "I like to write on the windows in the car, but I always get in trouble for it so I only do it at night on the way home when it's dark. Mama doesn't catch me then. This feels like the car windows only thicker."

Devin laughed and pulled the girl closer to him in a hug. "Thank God for your drawing obsession, squirt."

Piper snuggled closer to Devin closing her eyes tiredly and muttering, "I'm not a squirt." Simon had given the smaller than average child the nickname on first contact with her, and it had been quickly picked up by the others. Devin just smiled at the half-hearted protest and pulled the youngest of the group closer to him rubbing soothing circles on her back to put her to sleep.

"Okay, guys," Devin said speaking softly, "spread out and finish checking the room to make sure we didn't miss anything." Ten minutes later the three childless kids were back to the starting point. "Well?"

"Alicia found two double sleeping bags, Lina found a chest of drawers with some clothes and pillows in them, and I found the light switch, but there's no power to it as of yet and a toilet not far from it," reported Damien in a serious tone for once as this could only mean that their kidnappers meant to keep them here for awhile. Lina examined him closely, "What's the matter, DJ? You're all tense."

Damien sighed, "It's Angela. She's somewhere close. I can feel it, and it's not the best feeling in the world."

Devin struggled for a moment to control his urge to cry out in frustration as their situation just seemed to worsen by the second. He wished they could find Angela because without her they were all a little loss. He took a deep breath and said, "Bring the sleeping bags and pillows over here and zip the bags together. We might as well take a nap and be ready for whatever comes next." He paused for a second, "Well, at least try to get some rest."

The trio quickly set everything up, and Devin carefully lowered himself and Piper onto the sleeping bag and laid down. Alicia laid next to him, then Lina, and then Damien. All but one lay in a tense silence praying and hoping that they would all be home soon safe and sound before eventually drifting off into a restless sleep.

HOPE CENTER

'I need more information,' thought Corrie as she raced through the Center running smack dab into someone.

"Woah, there, Princess," grinned Ty. "Where are you going in such a hurry?" Corrie glared at the troublemaker. He was almost as bad as her brother with his pranks. "Will you please let me pass, Ty. I have to talk to Josie."

Ty just grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into an empty room, "Hold on, Your Highness, what do you need to know so badly?"

Corrie sighed and gave in quickly knowing that it was the best way to get past him was to answer him, "I need to know what happened to Simon, Angela, and Devin, and then I need to talk to Dad."

Ty turned serious suddenly, "The adults aren't giving us kids much to go on. They want to make sure the gang hasn't just run off before informing us, but I've listened around. The meeting today took a bad turn as all that attended it were kidnapped. That means Angela, Devin, Alicia, Damien, Lina, and Piper are missing in action. Now, I've spilled what I know. Your turn."

Corrie quickly filled him in on the news report and what she had determined, "Now I need to find a way to get to the phone and inform our dads."

Ty nodded, "You know that Mom, Erica, and Josie aren't going to let you call without a long and thorough explanation that's just going to waste a lot of precious time. So that means that we need a distraction." He clapped his hands together in excitement. "And you are talking to the master. Now here's what we can do………" Corrie listened closely with a grin thinking, 'And sometimes it pays to know and be a troublemaker,' as she added her own opinion to the plan.

RANGER HEADQUARTERS

Everyone but Carlos stared at Walker in shock. Trent broke the silence first speaking through clenched teeth, "I thought Dawson was to be in jail for another thirty years."

"He got out on a misdemeanor," answered Trivette handing the papers over to him. "I can't believe some first year cop messed up _this_ case."

"Wait a minute," said Carlos, "who is this guy and why don't I know about him?"

"Oh, just the man who kidnapped me, Devin, and Angela when I was only one. Of course, we were never informed," Simon said calmly leaning against the doorframe.

"We had our reasons, Simon," said Trivette, "and I think it's time you headed home. I'll call your mom in a minute. Go wait at my desk and stay off the computer."

"But, Dad, I can help. I promise to stay out of your way. They're my friends," protested Simon glaring at his father. Trivette was about to give his eldest a stern reprimand when Walker interrupted, "You can stay, but you accept all orders without comment from now on and you do not under any conditions leave the outer office. Now go sit at your father's desk while we catch Carlos up."

Simon grinned in gratitude and left. Trivette glared at his partner, "Explain, _Captain_."

"Simon knows the computer and the missing children better than any of us, Trivette. We may need him for further information. Besides, I think he earned his right to stay." Walker turned to Carlos, "This case began just after you took time off when first discovering Alicia…….."

Simon sighed as he sat down at his father's desk in the outer office. He, Angela, and Devin had just learned of this case last summer………..

FLASHBACK

The trio grinned as they headed off on their first campout alone with only their horses for company. Sure they were just staying on the Walker land, but they were heading out alone with the promise that no one would follow them as long as they promised to stay at the pre-assigned campsite. If this worked out well, then maybe they could have another one when Becca arrived in two weeks. Time passed quickly as they reached the site, set up camp, and cooked the evening meal. It wasn't until late that night after they were all asleep that the problem began causing Devin to wake suddenly.

"Simon," he whispered, "are you awake?"

"mmmmm….what's wrong, Dev?" came the sleepy reply from the sleeping bag nearby.

"Something's not right, can't you feel it?" asked Devin getting up and pulling on his shoes. Suddenly, Simon was wide awake and copying Devin's previous motions, "You're right, Devin, we'd better check on Angela."

The two boys left their tent and went into the one right next to theirs. They could see the terrified look on Angela's face as she slept. She seemed to struggle with someone and broke out into a cold sweat. One boy on each side of her gently shook her awake as they called out her name. Angela bolted upright with wide frightened eyes breathing heavily. After looking around frantically and finding only her two friends, the girl did something completely unexpected. She reached out to both of them and burst into tears. The boys sat there in shock for a moment. Angela hardly showed any emotion outside of her tough girl act, and she definitely never cried. Shaking himself, Devin pulled Angela into his lap and began stroking her hair. Simon scooted close and rubbed circles on her back as he quietly hummed a song he remembered his Aunt Alex singing when they were little to put them to sleep at naptime.

Slowly Angela calmed, but she didn't pull away from Devin. Instead, to his surprise, she clung tighter to him and Simon as well since she had had one hand latched onto him this whole time. He rocked her back and forth as he asked quietly, "Do you want to talk about it?" Again, Angela surprised them by nodding. They waited as she took several deep breaths before pulling away from Devin to settle between the two boys. The boys each placed an arm around her giving her the feeling of security that she so desperately needed at the moment.

"Every few months," she began in a whisper looking down at her shaking hands, "I have this dream. I'm much younger, maybe only two or three, and I'm taken away from my home and parents by these black shadows. I'm terrified and only keeping calm by knowing that you two are there as well. Only soon you're both taken away from me, and the shadows are coming closer and closer. I want to leave, but I'm tied down. I'm not sure what the shadows want with me but I always get this horrible feeling. Just as they reach out and touch me I wake up. I've had this dream for as long as I can remember. Each time it's getting harder and harder to shake off those feelings as the shadows touch me." She laid her head on Devin shoulder as she finished her story only to sit back up again and frown as she felt the tension radiating from him, "What's wrong, Dev?"

He glanced at her, "I've had a dream several times where I'm much younger as well. I'm trying and trying to reach someone but she's always just out of my reach. It's horrible because I know that if I don't reach her they'll get her. Who "they" are I don't know, but it doesn't matter because the ground I'm on is treadmill like and I never reach her. Ever since I met you, Angela, I thought the girl in my dream looked very similar to you."

Angela frowned, "Hey, Simon, do you remember those dreams you use to have when you were little. You'd be so upset that Uncle Jimmy called us in the middle of the night so that you could hear my voice."

Simon nodded, "I remember calling you, but I don't remember the dream. Just the feeling of you being in trouble." He thought for a moment, "Do you think this is all connected, Angela?"

She shrugged, "Maybe, I don't know."

"Do you think if we ask our dads they'll tell us," questioned Devin.

Simon and Angela just stared at him as if he was crazy, "They may tell us part of the truth, but if we really want to know the whole story, we'd better do our own digging," said Simon rubbing his hands together in anticipation. "And I know just where to look."

"Oh goodness, you three aren't thinking of breaking into the police files again are you," came a very familiar voice from the flap of the tent. The trio turned around and there stood, "BECCA!!"

Angela finally let go of the boys as she jumped up to hug her best friend, "What are you doing here?"

"Well, grandma and I decided to come out early and when I heard you guys were up here I asked to join you. Uncle Walker rode up with me. What are you three still doing in bed? It's mid morning." Becca explained as the trio walked outside the tent to look around. Sure enough. The sun had been up for a few hours. As Angela and Devin began to prepare breakfast, Simon filled Becca in on what was happening. Becca turned to look closer at Angela and saw the bags under her eyes as she scrambled the eggs. She walked over and hugged her again, "So what's the plan, Si?"

"Well, it's not the police files. I'm not ready to risk that again quite yet since I believe I have something even better. The only problem is that it's an evasion of privacy," Simon said looking around at his friends who all nodded their heads in encouragement. "Dad keeps personal files on all of his cases in case he wants to write a book some day. He goes into great details on most of them especially if they affect him personally. I could get into those files easily."

Devin glanced at Angela who was looking unusually fragile from all the emotional turmoil of the morning and said firmly, "Let's do it."

Becca nodded in agreement. They all looked to Angela for the final say. She thought for several minutes as she dished out four servings of eggs and bacon before saying, "Alright, but only look for this one particular file and stay out of the rest."

The four teens returned home three days later and immediately began their new self appointed assignment. They had to find a time when Trivette wasn't around his computer. Four days later as the Jimmy and Erica took Grandma Peters to the doctors for a quick check-up, the teens broke into Jimmy's personal case files. They started on cases around the time of Angela's second birthday and skimmed through them until they came to the right one.

"Here it is," exclaimed Simon quickly printing off a copy of that case before shutting down the computer. He grabbed it and the four went to his room to read it. "It says that Trent was working on a case where the woman was abused by her husband and trying to get away. The husband began stalking her so Trent asked Aunt Alex for legal help only this guy, Gary Dawson, began stalking her instead. He tried kidnapping her a couple of times too. Eventually, he gave up on her and focused on Angela instead. One day, he took both Angela and Devin from the HOPE Center for revenge only I grabbed onto his leg and refused to let go when my friends were being taken. It took our dads three days to find us. By that time, I had been knocked out and Devin had been drugged. Angela was found tied to a bed and just as they busted in to get her Dawson had been about to…………"

"Stop," whispered Devin as Angela walked out of the room silently. "I think we all know what was about to happen. That man was sick." Devin looked like he wanted to throw up. "What happened afterwards?"

"Dawson got forty years and your family moved away Dev. Seems like your dad blamed himself for everything and couldn't handle seeing Angela's pain. Dad wrote that Angela was quite traumatized by the whole experience and didn't smile for a year. She also had horrible nightmares and refused to be out of the sight of Uncle Walker and Aunt Alex for a month. Even after that, she'd become absolutely quiet when they left her and wouldn't move from the spot they had put her in. The only thing that helped her was being around me and you. Dad said she really had a hard time after you moved away. Took her four months to stop looking for you. Dad wrote that her and I use to crawl from room to room looking everywhere possible for you."

"Partners from the beginning," said Becca breaking the tension in the room with a grin. As the boys grinned at her joke, she went in search of Angela. Devin glanced over the report that Simon had just handed to him. He sighed, "It all makes sense now."

"What?," questioned Simon.

"Why we lived so far away from the place my parents loved so much. Why my parents use to argue about moving back. Why my dad use to get calls where he would just sit quietly listening before hanging up without a word and why dad use to get mysterious visitors that left him thinking for days afterward. I met one once. A beautiful blond who seemed very glad to meet me." He looked up straight into Angela's eyes as she came back into the room with Becca. "She told me she had a daughter that she wished I could meet because she was sure that we would be great friends if only my father wasn't so stubborn. She actually stayed for supper and then stayed the night. Dad said that she was worn out from the journey."

"She went to say goodbye, Dev," whispered Angela. "I wondered where she went that time. That was not long before she was bedridden. Dad was upset that she wanted to go alone, but she insisted that she had to fix a past wrong on her own. To quote her, 'It is time that stubborn mule came home, and I mean to see it through.' She didn't blame him you know, and neither do I. I barely even remember any of it now."

"Dad started to make plans to move back right after that visit, but it took awhile. I guess that also explains why he has such a soft spot for you," Devin said with a small grin.

"What soft spot. The only person he pushes harder than me in class is you," said Angela with a grin of her own. Devin laughed, "That's how I know. He only pushes those who he cares about. He wants us to be our best. He's not exactly easy on Simon either."

"I'm just glad that Uncle Walker teaches me," said Becca. The four teens laughed as they left the room.

END OF FLASHBACK

Simon sighed and rubbed her temples as he fought an oncoming headache. He needed a clear head to help. They would find them before anything happened. They just had to. Just then the phone rang. As he picked up the phone he fleetingly wondered whatever had happened to that copy of the case, "Hello, Ranger Trivette's desk. He can't come to the phone right now. May I take a message." He paused, glanced down at the phone, and suddenly sat straight up in shock, "How did you get this number?"

I'm sorry it's been so long, but I just got my laptop connected to the internet at home. Then I had to write this whole chapter off the top of my head which is actually quite hard. I hope you enjoyed it. Also, I'm planning on naming all the chapters from here on because that usually helps you to remember which chapter you left off on. At least it does for me. I'll update as soon as I can but it may be awhile.


	19. Punishment

Chapter 19 Punishment

"So that's the real reason you moved away all those years ago, and here I thought it was to look after your sick mother-in-law," said Carlos to Trent as Walker finished explaining who Dawson was. "That was part of it," Trent said and looked at Walker, "Now, what."

"We talk to anyone possible that might have some connection to Dawson. Starting with his cellmate," said Walker turned to Sydney, "See if you and Simon can find out who Dawson would go to for help and if he owns any property. Gage, Cooper, find out who his cellmate was and have a nice little chat with him to see what he knows. The rest of you split the names on the list that Syd……..Is that the family phone, Trivette?" The adults all looked at each other and then raced out into the outer office.

THE HOPE CENTER (a few minutes earlier)

"Alright, split," said Ty. They had just finalized their quickly thrown together plan neither noticing the small figure in the corner. He and Corrie both took off in different directions. He headed towards the kitchen just as he heard Corrie step outdoors to where most of the children were having their dinner. The women immediately stopped talking as he entered the room. He grinned it was time to turn on the Malloy charm.

"Good evening my good ladies," he said with a sweeping bow. The women looked warily around at each other. Mary spoke first knowing her son was up to something, "What have you done now, Tyler Malloy?"

Ty made a shocked face placing his hand over his heart, "Me? Do something? And here I just thought you would like to know about the food fight going on outside with the mob." He hung his head sadly, "Just trying to do a good deed." The three women ignored him as they raced outside. He smirked as he watched Corrie sneak back into the kitchen wiping her hands on a napkin. "Mission one is a success, now on to part B." The two headed towards the phone only to find it already occupied.

OUTER OFFICE (present time)

"Zachary Gage, you tell me this instant how you got this number or I go straight for the adults," threaten Simon when Zach refused to answer him the first time he asked.

"Good. I want to talk to my daddy," claimed the four year old defiantly. Simon sighed inwardly and then groaned aloud with dread as the red phone was jerked out of his hand and the speaker turned on for all to hear.

"Answer his question, Zachary," demanded Gage quietly in a stern voice. They heard the young boy gulp as he realized how much trouble he was in. No one but the adults and the oldest of the mob were to use this phone and he knew it. He gathered his courage, "I heard Corrie tell Ty the number when they were planning to call. I wanted to know where Lina and Angie was, Daddy."

Gage sighed as he heard the tears in his son's voice, "I know you do, sport, but you know better than to use this phone number. Corrie shouldn't even know it. Don't you worry about Lina or the others. Let us grown-ups handle it. Now hand the phone over to Corrie who I am sure is standing right there. We'll talk punishment later."

As the boy handed the phone over to Corrie, Walker gave Sydney a look at which she nodded and grabbed Simon by the arm and took him over to her desk whispering what they needed to do. Walker then stood there silently waiting to see why his daughter had felt the need to break such an important rule when she wasn't even supposed to know the number.

"I'm sorry to have gotten Zach involved in this, Dad, but I'm not sorry about the call. I heard something on the news and realized something that you really need to know," came Corrie's calm and even voice over the phone. She paused and seeing that they weren't going to say anything continued, "Listen to this description and see if you know anyone that fits it. There are three close friends, two boys and one girl. The first is a young black football player, the second is a blonde hair blued eyed man, and the girl is tall and also blonde." Corrie waited as the adults on the other end of the phone thought about it. "Any idea who they might be?"

"It sounds like Simon, Devin, and Angela, Corrie. Where are you going with this?" asked Carlos impatiently. They heard Corrie stomp her foot as she snapped back at Carlos, "It also happens to fit the descriptions of the three murders by that Tommy Rogers guy that the Rangers are looking for. Bit of a coincidence, don't you think Carlos?"

"What else do you know, Corrie?" asked Walker as the others around him let this news sink in. "Only that the three streets that the bodies were found on form a triangle which means….." Corrie voice drifted off as Trivette spoke up, "That there is a good chance that there is some clue to where the other kids are in that area. Hey, Syd, did you two find those properties yet?" Everyone but Walker headed over to see the list and strategize. "Good work, Corrie. I'll talk to you later, okay."

"Okay," Corrie hesitated and then asked in a small voice, "Are they going to be okay, Daddy?" Walker gave a small smile at his youngest who had sounded so grown up just a few minutes ago, "We'll find them, Corrie. I promise." As they said there goodbyes, Walker thought silently, 'Whether they'll be okay or not is another story' as he remember how the three victims had been murdered, especially the young woman.

CELL WHERE THE CHILDREN ARE

Devin awoke carefully after only a couple of hours' rough sleep. He carefully got out of the sleeping bad as to not wake Piper who was still clinging to him. That was when he noticed one was missing. "Damien, where are you," he whispered.

"Over by the window, Dev," came the reply. Devin carefully made his way over to the window wall they had found earlier. He placed his arm around the smaller boy's shoulders and felt him trembling. "What's wrong, DJ?" The boy gave a harsh laugh, "I take it you mean other than the obvious, right?" Devin said nothing in reply. "She's my sister, Devin. I'm suppose to protect her, and I ….." Just then the lights in the room beyond the window shot on blinding Devin and DJ and forcing the others to awaken. The two boys grasped as they saw what was lying in the other room.

Dawson grinned back at them as he saw their reaction to seeing Angela laying on the bed next to him in a nightgown that could only suggest one thing. "Hello, kiddies. I'm sure you don't know who I am, but I met Devin and Angela a long time ago."

Devin's eyes widened in realization, "Bastard," he slammed his fists against the window, "leave her alone."

"Now, now, Devin," chided Dawson mockingly. "Is that any way to treat the guy who holds your lives in his hands. Not a very smart thing to do." He signed with his left hand and the five children turned as they heard their door open. Five huge men walked in and grabbed each of them before they could move. "Let me introduce you to someone, kids." Another man walked into the room grinning menacingly at them. "This man is what I call "the punisher" and every time one of you does something I don't like the instigator and one other will suffer." He made another movement with he hand and Damien cried out in shock and pain as "the punisher" punched him in the jaw and then in the stomach. "Of course, the instigator always suffers more."

Two minutes later found Devin lying in a heap on the floor unable to move. Alicia, Lina, and Piper were all crying as Dawson spoke next, "No need for the tears, girls. You'll be just fine as long as everyone does as they are told. Now, I thought you would like to see sleeping beauty as she awakens." He leaned down and kissed the girl's flushed cheek. Damien cried out in rage earning him another punch to the jaw breaking it and suffered a beating similar to Devin's. The others waited in fear to see who else would suffer from the outcry. Dawson grinned as he got up from the bed and pointed to Piper nodding to "the punisher." "Did I forget to mention that each punishment will get worse in some way? Silly me. Although this may be helpful as we wouldn't want the little one to see things she shouldn't now would we?" The others watched in horror as acid was sprayed on the young girl's eyes. Piper cried out in pain unable to even rub her eyes as her arms were being held down.

It was five minutes before Dawson spoke again as he waited to see if there would be any other problems as he stroked Angela's bare skin, "Now, we'll be leaving you alone for awhile. Oh don't worry, I'll be watching. Make sure you explain to Angela the rules of the game as the punishments won't be pretty if she refuses me. See you in a few hours children." He bent down and kissed Angela full on the lips watching the others kids and laughing at their glares. Seeing that they weren't going to react to anything more now, he gave Angela another kiss making it longer and slower before all the men left the rooms.

Alicia rushed over to Piper as Lina went to help the two boys. Slowly, the two boys were able to stand although they were definitely looking worse for wear. Devin slowly made his way over to where Alicia was fusing over the youngest Trivette, "Is there anything we can do?" Alicia just shook her head. They didn't even have water to flush the girl's eyes out with. Piper reached out to Devin and despite his pain he took her into his arms. As he tried to comfort her, a fight broke out between, Lina and Damien.

"Shut up, Gage," shouted Damien pushing her support away from him. Lina pushed back, "I won't. You need to keep you mouth shut, Walker, if we want to get out of this alive." Alicia glared and marched over to the two pulling them apart, "You both shut up. This is not the time for any of your petty arguments." She shook both of them slightly as they stared at her in shock. This was not the quiet Sandavol girl they knew.

"She's right. We have to stay calm about this." Devin said sternly. "I don't want to hear another argument out of you two until we get out of here, is that clear. We have enough problems as it is." The two fighters looked at their feet in shame and nodded their heads. "I want to hear you promise," demanded Devin glaring at the two uncharacteristically for the normally playful boy. "We promise, Devin." They said clearly looking up into his eyes as they spoke in unison.

"Good. Now, Lina is right DJ. You are going to control that temper of yours from here on out." Devin raised a hand to stop what he knew was coming from the angry young boy. "I'll keep my cool as well. We don't need anymore injuries then necessary. I know who Dawson is and what he can do so listen closely." Devin spent the next fifteen minutes explaining all he knew before they heard Angela's stir.

RANGER HEADQUARTERS

"Did you guys find anything at Dawson's place?" Sydney asked as Walker and Trivette walk in through the doors. Walker nodded but stopped any more questions by asking, "Get anyone on the list to speak?"

"Gage and Cooper aren't back yet so we don't know if the cell mate had any ideas, but no one we talked to was able to help," said Carlos glumly. Trent startled them all by slamming his fists on the desk, "Dammit, Walker. It's been three hours since Corrie called and the kids were missing for at least two hours before that. Anything could have happened by now."

"Calm down, Trent," demanded Walker sharply. "or you won't be working on the case. We don't need emotional mistakes right now." Trent just nodded his head in acceptance taking several deep breaths to calm himself. They all had kids out there and if they wanted to save them they would need to think clearly. "Good. Dawson's place was right in the middle of the street triangle that Corrie found. He left us a message," Walker said pulling out a video out of his pocket and heading towards the television to watch it.

Silently, they watched as the children were awaken by the light and then went through the confrontation with Dawson and "the punisher." Then, Dawson appeared on the screen by himself, "That's just a taste of what your little brats will get, and don't worry, you'll get them back eventually. They may even be alive. But first, I get Angela. You wouldn't let me have her mother but you can't stop me from taking her this time." The television went blank after showing a repeat of his last kiss to Angela.

Simon was the first to speak, "What did he do to, Piper?" Trivette pulled his son into a hug as the boy struggled not to cry after watching the pain his friends went through. "It was most likely acid, Si. She'll be blind, but we'll get her out alive and that's all that matters. We'll get through this. I promise." Trivette glanced up at Walker the pain clearly shinning in his eyes as well as his determination and anger, "What next, partner?"

Just then, Gage and Cooper burst through the doors. Gage spoke quickly, "The cellmate was able to give us a name of a friend of Dawson, seems that Dawson talks in his sleep about his revenge. It took us awhile, but the friend finally cracked and gave us an address."

AUTHOR's NOTE: I know it's been awhile and I'm sorry. I hit a writing block and my hard drive crashed. Stupid technology hates me. Also, college is rather busy at this time, but I will try to update a little more frequently. Thanks for being so patient with me and for all your wonderful reviews. I really appreciate them. Now, I was asked a few questions:

I've mentioned a boy named Lucus a few times and not everyone knows who that is. Lucus is the boy Walker found on a drug burst. The seven year old boy was living in a locked closet and had aids. Walker befriended the boy and took him home. By the end of a tear jerking two hour episode, Lucus had died from the disease.

Someone also asked me where I got the name Corrinna from. It's a name from one of my little sister's romance books, and I've always liked it and wanted to use it which is really why I named her Corrinna instead of Cordelia.


	20. Where There's Hope

AN: "" is regular talking

AN: "" is regular talking

'' are thoughts

- - means sign language

Chapter 20

Seeing that Angela was about to awaken all the children rushed over to the window as fast as they could with their injuries, and Devin carrying Piper. They watched as she slowly opened her eyes before closing them with a groan and curling up in a ball pulling her knees tightly to her chest as she was struck by a coughing fit. Five minutes later as she struggled to catch her breath she opened her eyes again to take in her surroundings. Her eyes widened as she saw the faces at the window. As she tried to stand, she glanced down to see what she was wearing. Gasping at the lack of cloth covering her in the skimpy nightgown she grabbed the sheet off the bed and draped it around her body before stumbling over to the window.

"Are you all alright?" she rasped coughing at the slight exertion of walking.

Devin frowned, "What did she say?" Angela frowned at seeing Devin speak but not hearing him. Devin felt ready to scream, 'How are we supposed to inform her of anything if we can't hear each other.' Angela seemed to be deep in thought for a minute before tying the sheet in a knot to hold it up so that she could have her hands free. She repeated the question, only this time she signed it. -Are you all alright?-

"She wants to know if everyone is okay, Dev." said Lina and signed back. -We're all fine, Angela.- Angela gave her a weak glare as her eyes past over all of them taking in their appearances. Signing she said, -Don't lie to me, Selina Gage. I have eyes, and I can see for myself that you're not fine. What happened, where are we, and who is it?-

Lina relayed the messaged as Devin and Alicia stared at her in shock. Lina glared at them, "Oh we don't have time for this. Angela's known sign language since she was seven. She has a job at the deaf school for goodness sake. I've been around it my whole life. Anymore questions will have to wait for later. Answer her questions, Dev, and I'll translate although she's not bad at reading lips."

Devin shook his head to focus. He could ask questions when they were all safe. Turning towards Angela he said, "It's Dawson, Angel." For the first time since they had met, she didn't correct him on her name. He watched as her fever flushed face paled whiter than the sheet wrapped around her. Speaking as slowly as he dared he told her about everything that had happened since they were captured. He watched as the shutters came down and masked all emotion. He felt like punching something. They had all worked so hard to break down all the walls surrounding her heart and now it might have been all for naught if Dawson did manage to get ahold of her.

As he finished speaking he saw DJ place his hands and forehead on the glass. Angela stared at him for a minute and then copied his actions on her side of the glass placing her hands and forehead over his. It was almost as if they were reaching out to each other sharing their strength. The moment was shattered though when the doors to both room burst open leaving the kids in a similar position of being held as earlier that day with the two way connection flaring to life between the rooms once again.

Dawson grinned as she looked at Angela. Slowly he circled her and tsked. "I see you don't appreciate the outfit I bought for you. No matter really as I don't plan to leave it on you that long."

"I'd rather die, thank you very much," said Angela calmly as she pulled the sheet tighter around her but standing tall all hints of her illness gone for the moment.

"I'm afraid, Miss Walker, that you don't have much of a choice," Dawson grinned evilly, "you see, it's either I have you now, or I take Miss Sandoval and then I take you." Angela stiffened and glanced at Alicia who just held her head high with pride showing no fear. "That won't be necessary, Dawson. I'll give you want you want if you leave them alone. Tell your men to leave them alone. No more of that "punisher" business. Agreed?"

"Perfectly, my dear, but first a sign of good faith. Drop the sheet." Angela hesitated only a brief second before untying the knot of the sheet and letting it fall to the floor. She shivered as he once again stalked around her taking in the view. Angela glared at him, "I held up my end of the bargain, now tell those men to leave them alone." Dawson glanced in the direction of the others and gave a slight nod. The men let go of the girls and left the room, but the ones holding the boys took them with them as they left.

"That wasn't part of the deal, Dawson," stated Angela with a cold rage burning in her eyes and voice. Dawson grinned and reached out to stroke her cheek only to have her jerk back. His grin quickly faded and was replaced with a glare, "Listen here, little girl, I'm in control here not you. If your brother and friend behave they may just come out of this alive. Right now, they are needed elsewhere. If you behave those little girls in the next room may live as well and if you're even better they may stay innocent. I'm going to have you one way or the other so you'd better start working with me." He reached for her again only to have her jerk back once more. He growled and leaped at her. Angela tried to jerk away but her weakened body couldn't move fast enough. He picked her up and threw her on the bed. Holding her body down with his, he held her hands over her head with one hand as the other pushed the gown up to her neck stroking her breasts. Angela struggled earning herself a hard slap on one cheek knocking her head hard against the headboard stilling her for a few minutes as Dawson roughly continued to grope her body with hands and mouth.

On the other side of the window, Alicia was holding Piper and Lina close. Both were sobbing and had their hands over their ears trying to block out the sounds of Angela's whimpers and Dawson's pleasure. As Dawson reached for the zipper of his jeans, she closed her eyes. There was little chance that someone would get here before things went even further. The boys were gone and Angela was about to lose her innocence. Things couldn't get much worse. It was hopeless. 'Alicia Sandoval,' she shook herself mentally, 'get ahold of yourself right now. You have to be strong,' she looked down at the two holding tight to her. 'There's no time for self-pity. Be strong, pray and hope because where's there's hope there's a way.'

AN Sorry it's so short and that's it's been so long but I've had a major bout of writers block. Thanks for being so patient. This part has actually been written for awhile with only a few corrections and additions, but I really did want it to be longer before I posted it. Sigh, oh well, something is better than nothing. Enjoy the chapter.


	21. Stubbornness

Chapter 21 Stubbornness

THE BOYS

Devin and Damien were thrown roughly into another room. Devin landed on his arm breaking it while DJ landed face first hitting his already hurt jaw off the concrete floor. As the door closed, Devin picked himself up and made his way over to DJ cradling his jaw and looking around at their new surroundings.

"Come on, DJ. You have to get up," he whispered to the boy on the verge of passing out from the pain of his beaten body. When DJ didn't stir, he tried again, "Your sister needs you, Demon. They're going to hurt her in ways that she will never heal from." Seeing the boy began to push himself up he continued, "I don't know why they separated us from the others, but Dawson is going to regret it. I've got a plan." Devin stood and reached a hand out to pull the younger boy up. "Are you in?"

Demon Walker reached out and grasped Devin's hand. The icy fire in his blue eyes gave his answer.

FIVE MINUTES EARLIER - THE GIRLS

Alicia forced herself to stay calm and pulled the sobbing Piper and Lina into her arms singing softly to them the lullaby that her father sang to her when she was younger and afraid to go to sleep at night. Glancing at the other room she stifled a gasp as she watched Angela use the last of her strength to raise her head and bite Dawson's ear. Then with a jerk of her blond head she ripped out the earring that that ear held tearing the cartilage of the ear right down the center. This action caused Dawson to howl in surprise, and he threw Angela from the bed. Alicia watched at Angela was knocked unconscious as her head hit off the floor. She then closed her eyes and began to pray as Dawson stalked over to the fallen girl.

Suddenly the door to Angela's room crashed open. There stood Devin with a club in one hand and Demon who held a gun. The room they had been thrown into had not been completely cleared of objects as Devin had spotted the broken bed post right away. Forcing a guard to come check on them by making a fuss, Devin distracted him with a kick to the stomach after he opened the door while Demon had knocked him out cold with one whack to the head with the bed post. After disarming the man, they had made their way back to get the girls. Devin had allowed Demon to hold the gun as he himself had never been allowed near a gun growing up due to his own father's dislike of them.

Alicia bit back a scream as she watched a rage filled Demon aim and fire.

TWO HOURS LATER

Walker stared at his son lying in the bed next to his chair thinking over the last couple of hours. As the boys had been executing their own plan, he and the other adults had been taking out Dawson's men one by one as they snuck into the building. Thankfully they had arrived when they did or the boys never would have made it back to the girls when they had. Devin's plan had been foolish in several ways but Walker couldn't fault them for what they had done as their plan had worked in the end.

Walker was startled out of his thoughts by a light touch on the shoulder. "Becca," he whispered in delight pulling the girl close in a tight hug. "What are you doing here so soon?"

Fifteen year old Rebecca Peters smiled slightly as she pulled out to the embrace to gently grasp the hand the Walker had been holding onto for the last hour as his son slept. "Simon called me earlier and his Uncle Simon got me and Grandma on the first plane here. We got in about an hour ago but it took us awhile to find out what happened and where to find you. I've already been to see the others." She looked over the boy. "Broken jaw?" she asked noticing that his mouth was wired shut.

Walker nodded, "That the worst of his injuries. The rest are just bruises and a few cracked ribs."

"I heard that he was the one who shot Dawson."

"Yeah," Walker flashed back to the moment when the adults had finally reached the kids. Damien was just staring at the body on the ground as Devin was releasing the other girls and checking over Angela. Walker had walked up behind his son and placed a hand on his shoulder. He would never forget the look in his son's eyes as he stared coldly at the fallen body. The normal lively and mischievous blue eyes were like ice as the young boy looked up at his father sluring, "He deserved it," before collapsing from pain. Amazingly enough, his son hadn't aimed to kill, but had shot the man in an area that no man would have wanted hurt. Walker sighed as he came back to the present. His children were once again being forced to grow up before their time. "How are the other kids doing?"

Becca answered quietly since she knew that Walker already knew and was just distracting her from asking the question he didn't want to think about, "Alicia and Lina are fine. They're being released as we speak. Devin is battered and bruised with a broken arm and a punctured lung from a broken rib. The doctors are amazed he was able to stay standing as long as he did. Piper is sleeping peacefully for now. She's lost all but a small part of her sight. She can see some colors in extremely bright light. They want to keep her for a few more days to run some more tests." She paused took a deep breath and asked, "Have you heard anything on Angela yet?"

Walker didn't answer for awhile, and Becca didn't really expect him to as he had yet to answer that question for anyone. After a long silence though, he replied, "The doctors are still running tests to find out some answers. It doesn't look good."

"She's a fighter, Uncle Walker. Don't forget that. I don't think Angela has given up on anything in her life that she's wanted." Walker smiled sadly at the young woman's words quietly saying, "The question is does she want to live."

Becca pushed away from him angry, "Don't say that, Uncle Walker. You can't mean it."

Walker stood and walked over to the windows to look up at the stars. "I'm not sure whether I mean it or not, Becca. You're right. My Angel is stubborn and almost always gets what she wants, but she's never fully gotten over her mother's death." He cut her off before she could say anything to interrupt him, "I know that she has healed for the most part, but there's still a small piece of her that wants to be with Alex. I've tried everything, but I can't fix what Angela doesn't even realize is broken."

"How do you know that for sure?" challenged Becca still refusing to believe him. Walker turned and looked the young woman directly in the eyes, "If you were given the chance to be with your mother and father again wouldn't you take it?"

Tears pooled in Becca's eyes and began to fall silently down her cheeks as she silently admitted to the truth, "She can't leave us, Uncle Walker. We need her." Her shoulders began to shake and her hands covered her eyes as she began to sob, "I need her," the reality of the day finally hitting her fully.

Walker moved back over to the girl and pulled her into another tight hug. "I know. I need her too." He lifted her chin and forced her to look at him. His determined eyes met her watery ones, "We will just have to be more stubborn than her." This brought a choked laugh from the young woman in his arms. They stayed that way until a throat clearing in the hallway got their attention.

Simon's face was devoid of all emotion as he said, "Angela's doctor is in the waiting room asking to speak to you, Uncle Walker."

"Thank you, Simon." Walker said quietly as he handed Becca over to him and walked out of the room. Becca looked at Simon's expression and paled, "It's not good is it?"

Simon took her hand and followed Walker to the waiting room not saying anything but he didn't have to.

Walker entered the waiting room to find not only the doctor, but the rest of his extended family there as well, including the all the kids. He greeted the doctor as Corrie jumped into his arms and buried her face in his neck. "Well, Doctor?"

"I'm sorry, Ranger Walker, but it doesn't look good. We have her on a ventilator because her pneumonia is so advanced that she can't breathe on her own. She's on antibiotics as well, but I've rarely seen anyone survive bacterial pneumonia this advanced. She's got several minor bumps and bruises and a concussion that we are monitoring closely. The worse of it is that she is in a coma, and we don't know when or if she will come out of it." The doctor answered only to step back in shock as a small finger appeared in front of him.

"Don't you speak like that, mister," said Corrie angrily her blue eyes blazing. "She will come out of it, and I don't want to hear any of that negative talk. She will come out of it, she will." Corrie burst into tears hiding her face once more. Walker glared at the doctor, "My daughter is right. Angela will survive this. Now, I want her moved into a room with my son."

"I'm afraid that's not possible, Ranger Walker. You're daughter is in intensive care and you're son isn't. I can't……." He stopped speaking when he saw the looks that everyone in the room was giving him.

"You listen to me, Doctor," said Walker in a deadly quiet voice, "My daughter's life depends on her will to survive and she needs to know that we are here for her. That means that she needs as much family around her at all times as much as possible. So don't give me this crap about your rules and regulations. Now move my children together or I will do it myself and then speak to your superior." With that Walker turned and walked calmly out of the room back to his son brushing off the nurse who was exclaiming that visiting hours were over.

"I'd listen to him if I were you, doctor," Trivette said as he followed Walker out of the room. "He doesn't give idle threats."

The doctor paled as he hurried to find ways to solve the problem. He hated working on rangers, but what was even worse was working on their loved ones.

THE ONE HOUR LATER

Walker sat silently by Angela's bedside listening to the machines that were keeping her alive and watching her chest rose and fell. He couldn't believe that this ghostly pale and frail looking girl was his eldest daughter. She looked so small and helpless words that could never be used to describe Angela any other time. It was almost like all the life had left her. Abruptly he pulled himself out of those thoughts. He wasn't going to think like that. He glanced over at the other bed in the room. It hadn't taken the doctor long to fulfill his wishes. Damien was still fast asleep, and Corrie had curled up next to him after crying herself to sleep. He looked back down at Angela and brushed a piece of blond hair off her forehead before leaning down to kiss it. "Don't leave us, Angel," he pleaded as silent tears rolled down his face.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I am sorry it has taken me so long to update and that this chapter is so short but this seemed like a good place to break it off. Sorry to leave you hanging for so long. Someone suggested that I make a character list so I will probably do that at the beginning of the next chapter which will hopefully be completed much much sooner than this one was.


	22. Hold on Tight Part I

Character List (ages as of this point in the story)

Walker Family

Cordell m Alex Cahill

Angela – 15

Damien aka DJ aka Demon aka Daymee – 10

Corrinna aka Corrie- 8

Trivette Family

James m. Erica

Simon – 14

Nathan aka Nate – 10

Piper (adopted was Peters) – 6

Rebecca aka Becca Peters ( Piper's biological sister) – 15

Gage Family

Francis m Sydney

Susan aka Suzie – 9

Selina aka Lina – 9

Christina aka Chris – 6

Zachary aka Zach – 4

Malloy Family

Trent m. Mary

Devin – 15

Tyler – 12

Sandoval

Carlos (not married)

Alicia – 12 (mother unknown)

AN: Well, there you have it. All the main characters. Now on with the story. Ever wondered what happens when you go into a coma…….

Chapter 22 Hold on Tight

She closed her eyes and stretched out on the grassy area next to the creek as the sun shone down on her making her golden blond hair shine. She couldn't remember the last time she had been this relaxed. In fact, she couldn't remember much of anything, but it didn't matter. Suddenly, she shot up and glanced behind her to see two figures closing in on her

HOSPITAL

"Any change?" asked Gage softly as he walked into the hospital room. Walker didn't even glance up at him as he shook his head. It had been three days since the children had been rescued, and Angela still showed no sign of waking. Walker had barely left her bedside since. All the other children were back to school except Devin who was home for another week resting due to his punctured lung, and Piper who needed more help than the public school could give her right now. Gage stared at his boss examining him. Pale as a ghost and dark bags under his eyes, Walker looked worse than the girl lying on the bed he was so worn down. Deciding to wait for Trivette, Gage wondered over to the window where he looked out into the downpour. It was almost as if the world were crying with them as the sun hadn't shown since Angela had fallen into the coma. Hearing the door open, Gage turned to greet Trivette.

"What did the doctor say?" Gage asked quietly. Walker refused to speak to the man who so pessimistic about Angela's health so they had taken over.

"The antibiotics aren't working. Her fever is getting higher by the hour," Trivette rubbed his eyes wearily. "If this continues until morning, even if Angela comes out of the coma, there will be brain damage."

"Is it wise to still bring Corrie and DJ after school then?" asked Gage. Both children were spending every waking hour possible with their father and sister insisting that the family needed to be together.

Trivette grinned a little, "I'd like to see you try to stop them." He sighed and glanced at Walker. "As much as I agree with them on the fact that Angela needs to be surrounded by family, this isn't during Walker any good."

"On with the plan then?" Gage asked looking Trivette in the eye. Trivette nodded and both headed towards the bed with purpose.

THE GIRL

The young girl jumped to her feet and tensed as the two strangers approached. Both smiled at her when they saw her instinctively get into a fighting stance.

"I told you she had your eyes, Liz," said the dark hair dark eyed man. The woman next to him smiled as she pushed her strawberry blond hair behind her ear, "Yes, but she has your smile."

"You can't tell that. She hasn't even smiled yet," protested the man.

"Any other smile would look out of place on the pretty face."

The man stared at his wife, "What in the world are you talking about? How can a smile look out of place?"

"Oh for heavens sake, John, look at the shape of her mouth," said Liz rolling her eyes. "It's just like yours. Therefore, she has your smile."

By this point, the girl had relaxed her stance and was now trying her hardest not to smile. They reminded her of parents. At that thought, the girl frowned. She was missing something, and it was just out of her reach. Suddenly, it clicked, and her head shot up. "Am I dead," she demanded.

The couple stared at the young woman before them. For the innocent and carefree girl they had come upon was now completely gone. The woman smiled sadly at her, "No, Angela. You're not dead." They waited as Angela rethought her situation and looked them over. Liz shivered at the sight of the pained and haunted eyes assessing her and John. She leaned back into her husband's arms. No child should have gone through all that Angela had. Her son had his work cut out for him with this one.

Angela shook her head as a thought came to her. No, she couldn't be right. They said she wasn't dead so it couldn't be them! "Grandfather? Grandmother?"

John and Elizabeth Firewalker smiled at her.

THE HOSPITAL

The plan as Gage put it was really no plan at all, but they would get their way no matter what Walker did to stop them. Trivette and Gage stood on either side of Walker, grabbed an arm, and pulled him onto his feet. He struggled, but the weakened man was no match for them for once. As he continued to fight them, Trivette grabbed both of his shoulders and shook him.

"You listen to me, Walker," Trivette demanded. "You are coming with me and getting a meal, a bath, and some sleep. Do you understand me?"

Walker glared at him and shoved Trivette off of him. "Leave me alone, Trivette. Angela needs me here." He glanced at the bed and his voice broke as he said, "I can't lose her too. I can't."

Trivette lost it, "Damn it, Walker. Snap out of it. You're only hurting everyone by acting like this. You've got two other children who are suffering as well. Do you realize what you are doing to them? They come here everyday and see their sister lying in a bed with little hope of her waking. Angela's been their mother since Alex died. That's practically Corrie's whole life. She's been their strength. They've just lost that and now their only other support is too lost in his grief to even care about their needs and their pain."

Walker just stared at Trivette in shock. Gage took over saying softly, "Corrie won't sleep at night for fear of something happening if she closes her eyes. She sits and stares at the phone just waiting for a call that will be sure to bring bad news. She failed a test for the first time in her life yesterday. Damien….. I haven't seen him this bad since Alex died. He's angry at everything. Picking fights and throwing fits. He can't yell so he destroys whatever is in his path. Angela would be the first to tell you to get over yourself. She would never speak to you again if she saw how much you were hurting Corrie and Damien by ignoring them. You know how much they mean to her. Even when she was in that funk after Alex died she couldn't ignore them."

"Corrie and DJ will be here in less than six hours. I'm going to have you presentable by then if I have to pound you into the ground to do it," threatened Trivette.

Walker wearily rubbed his eyes, "I just don't know what I'll do if she dies, Trivette."

"You'll cry, you'll grieve, and then you'll pull yourself back together by relying on your family's strength just like before," said Trivette softly. "But for now, you'll hope. She's still got a chance, Walker. Live for that chance."

Walker brushed a kiss on Angela's forehead and for the first time since this all happened, he took a good look at himself. He was disgusted. He needed to be strong. Corrie and DJ needed him, and Angela would need him when she came out of this coma. For all of his talk of believing in her, he certainly hadn't acted like it. That was all going to change starting now. "So where's the nearest shower, Trivette. I smell worse than CD's chili."

ANGELA

"Come here, child," said John. Angela walked towards them slowly. "Where am I?" she asked stopping a few feet from them.

"You're very sick, Angela," Liz said softly closing the gap between them to pull her close. "Do you remember what happened now?"

Angela closed her eyes tightly. She wouldn't think on it now. She gave a short nod, "The others? Are they okay? Did help get there on time?"

"They're all be fine eventually," answered John. "It's you who has everyone worried."

"Me?"

John nodded, "You're in a coma, Angela, and it isn't looking good"

"Why am I here? What is this place?"

"It kind of an in-between world, Angela," explained Elizabeth. "There's no real name for it."

"How long will I be here?"

"That's up to you, Angela. Only you have the power to leave this place," said John.

Angela pushed are from them angrily, "You aren't making any sense. How do I leave and why are you here?"

"That's not for us to say, child," whispered Liz.

"I'm scared," admitted Angela quietly. "You aren't leaving me here alone are you?" Somehow, the place that had once made her feel so relaxed and carefree now made her feel lost and alone.

"We'll never leave you, Morning Dove. You'll never be alone," said John staring deeply into Angela's eyes. Angela frowned as she tried to understand what he was trying to tell her. There was something in those dark eyes that she just couldn't grasp.

The moment was broken as Liz interrupted them saying, "How would you like to hear some stories about your father when he was little?"

Angela gave a small grin. She'd figure everything out later, but for now, she would get some blackmail material. You never know when it could come in handy. "I'd love to, Grandmother."

THE HOSPITAL

Gage let out a sigh of relief as Walker willingly left with Trivette. He didn't know what would have become of them all if he had still refused them. Walker may be weak right now, but he had never seen anyone beat Walker in a fight when he wanted to win. Gage sat down in the seat Walker had just vacated and gently grasped Angela's hand.

"And your father blames your stubbornness on your mother," Gage just shook his head and squeezed her hand. "Did I ever tell you about the first time I babysat you all by myself?" he paused as if waiting for her to answer. "I didn't think so. It was about three months after your first kidnapping with Dawson. I know what you're thinking. You were almost three by then and surely I had babysat you before then. Well, I'm afraid no one trusted me with you alone when you were still in diapers. The one time I had tried to change your diaper when no one was around, well, let's just say that I wasn't very successful. (AN: Think Full House when Jesse and Joey change Michelle for the first time.) After that one little mistake, your mother told me that she loved me but she loved you more and couldn't put you through that. Syd had to really train me up when the twins came. Anyways, your parents hadn't been away from you since you had been found. One of them was always there. However, the stress was getting to them. They hadn't dealt with their own feelings about what happened yet and it was showing. Trivette forced Walker into taking the weekend off so that he could get away with Alex. Walker agreed to take Alex away for the night if one of us would watch you, and if Trivette and Erica would go with them as well. They hadn't really dealt with it either. Syd agreed to stay with Simon who was still in diapers so that left me with you. As your parents were leaving that night, you grabbed a hold of your father's leg and refused to let go. Your mother reached down and pulled you into her arms holding you close. She then looked you in the eye and said that they were leaving for the night but would be back tomorrow. Before you could protest she told you that she had a special job for you. She took your palm and placed a kiss in it before closing your fist around it. She then said that she needed to you hold on tight to that kiss because she would be back for it. However, in the meantime, you could pull it close anytime you were lonely or scared, and you would be able to fill all the love that she had for you in that kiss. With that you turned to your father and held out the same palm demanding that he kiss it as well. Then, they handed you to me and left. We stared at each other for a second before you fought to get down. You backed away and refused to come closer than ten feet of me for the next several hours. Not knowing what to do. I walked into the living room, picked up some of your books, sat in a chair, and read them aloud. For awhile, you just sat and stared at me holding your first close as if I could take it away, but by the tenth story, you had scooted closer. By the fifteenth, you were at my feet leaning against them, and almost asleep listening to my voice. Once I was sure you were asleep, I picked you up and put you to bed. About one in the morning you woke up screaming. I ran into the room but didn't pick you up. Walker had warned me against that saying it only made you worse. You were holding your fist so close to you I thought you would bruise yourself. Not knowing what to do, I started singing. You'll probably the only one who could ever be calmed by my voice. I was amazed when within five minutes you had stopped crying and were reaching out to be cuddled close. I sat all night with you in a rocking chair. We spent the next day playing and reading. When your parents came home that night, you ran over to them and showed them your fist which you had never once opened and gave them their kisses back. As I went to leave, you reached out and grabbed my hand and placed a kiss in it. Then, you demanded that I give you a kiss too. For the next year, you insisted on kisses before anyone left you, and you never once opened your fist if you had a kiss in it. Alex use to complain that you wouldn't even let her clean that fist." He pulled her left hand close to kiss it as he spoke.

Gage sat slightly for a minute as he remembered those days. "You're probably wondering why I've babbled on for so long about something that seems to be just a silly thing you did so long ago." He paused to gather his thoughts, "But I wanted to remind you about something that you never could seem to grasp even when you were little. Just because someone is gone doesn't mean they aren't with you. I know that you miss your mom, Angie, but she's always here. She's in your heart, and she wouldn't want you to give up just yet." Tears fell from his face as he begged, "Please don't go join her just yet, Angie. We need you here." He forced a smile as he scolded in a whisper, "You promised to take the children at the school of the deaf on a camping trip, and you know you can't break your promises." He sat there quietly after that praying that she had heard him and would understand that she was needed here.

ANGELA

Angela slowly sat up and frowned as she looked around her. She was alone. She must have fallen asleep during one of the stories her grandparents had been telling her. Funny though, she thought she had heard her Uncle Gage. But she couldn't have, as he had been crying. Uncle Gage never cried nor did he beg. He laughed and teased and scolded, but he never begged unless he was in trouble with Aunt Syd. But then why did she feel as if she needed to find him and give him a hug. Unconsciously, she pulled her left fist close to her and held it tightly wishing that he was here with her. Suddenly, the world around her went black.

AN: Another cliffee. Sorry about that, but just so you know, I have most of the next chapter already typed. However, I don't like the way it's ending so I have some work to still do on it. Finals are coming up in two weeks though and I have papers and projects and teaching to do before then. I might get it up before break starts, but if not definitely once the new semester begins in January. Thanks for all your lovely reviews and for being so patient with my slow updates. I'm not sure when I will end this story, but this section of the story is just about completed. I have much more planned though. I just hope I get the time and motivation to actually write it all out. On a side note, someone asked me where I go to college. I'm not real sure whether it's completely safe to say or not, but I'll risk it. I don't really like giving too much personal information out over the internet for all to see. I've heard too many stories and my imagination tends to get over active. However, I go to Grove City College. I hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	23. Hold on Tight Part II

Chapter 23 Hold on Tight Part II

THE HOSPITAL

"NURSE," shouted Gage as the machines went crazy. "SOMEONE GET IN HERE." People began to rush in, and he was pushed to the side. "Don't leave us, Angie. Hang on." Not knowing what else to do, he softly began to sing to her like he had when she was a toddler and waking from a nightmare. "Hush little Angie, don't say a word. Gage is going to buy you a pony to ride…."

The doctors stared in amazement as the girl on the bed stabilized. "Keep singing to her, Ranger. She's responding to you."

"and if that pony won't trot for you. Gage is going to buy you a dog named Blue. And if that dog gives you a lick, Gage is going to find you a nice old stick. And if that dog won't chase that stick, Gage is going to give you a big old kiss."

"She's back," sighed a doctor in relief. He hated losing anyone so young, and there was just something about this girl……

ANGELA

"….Gage is going to give you a big old kiss." Angela, scared, fought her way out of the darkness towards the song that sounded so familiar and made her laugh and found her self once again at her creek with three people staring at her. She stared in shock as she recognized one of them. "Grandpa Gordon?" She threw herself into his arms.

"Ohhh, I've missed you, little one," he said laughing as she glared up at him.

"I hate that name," she grumbled hugging him once again.

"She sure isn't little anymore, Gordon," said someone else.

Angela turned and stared at the man she had only seen in pictures and home movies, "Grandpa CD?"

"Right you are, Darlin'. Now what do I have to do to get one of those hugs," he asked. Angela gladly gave him a hug and kissed his cheek.

"You gave everyone quite a scare, Morning Dove. Washo will not be happy to hear this."

Angela turned to face this new voice. She stared at this man who look similar to her Grandfather John. "Uncle Ray?" she asked hesitantly.

He nodded at her and said sternly, "You must fight, Morning Dove. You have much to do yet before crossing the river. You must marry and make babies."

Angela laughed, "And Dad was hoping that you would finally be happy that he settled and had children."

"Humph, took him long enough," the old Indian grumbled. The others laughed.

"He's right, darlin'," said CD. "You have to go back."

"But how?" asked a frustrated Angela. Everyone kept saying that, but no one would tell her how.

"You must find your own path, Morning Dove." Came a forth voice from behind them. Angela turned and stared at this new man. She had seen him before in a dream long ago. One that she had almost forgotten about.

"I know you," she said. "You told me about Demon before he was born."

The wise old Indian nodded. "Yes."

"Why are you all here? Why am I still here?"

"You must not cross the river, Morning Dove," said White Eagle.

"So Uncle Ray said. However, that doesn't answer my questions," snapped Angela. "And why do you call me that?"

"Yep, she's Alex and Cordell's girl. Prickly as a rattler whose sun was taken away," laughed CD Parker.

"Your father took you to see White Eagle right before he crossed the river, and that's the name he gave you," explained Gordon Cahill.

"We cannot tell you why you are here or how to get home, Morning Dove. The spirits say this is a journey you must make on your own," said Uncle Ray.

"Let me guess, all of you who keep showing up here are my guides," said Angela sarcastically.

"What your tone, little one," scolded Gordon. Angela sighed and sat down hugging her knees to her chest. "I'm sorry, Grandpa. I just don't understand."

"When the time is right, you will Morning Dove," said White Eagle.

Angela groaned, "Now I know how Simon feels when he says I'm doing that Cherokee thing."

"We have to go now, little one, but always remember that we love you," said Gordon hugging her one last time.

"Listen to your heart, darlin'. It will tell you what to do, and tell Gage that his singing could make a wolf howl at the sun." CD said hugging her as well.

"Tell Washo that he must go to the sweat lodge," Angela looked puzzled at Uncle Ray's comment but he just said, "He will understand why."

"Your path in life is not an easy one, Morning Dove, but you are strong and filled with love," said White Eagle looking deep into her eyes, "May the spirits guide you."

With that, Angela was alone once again her mind heavy with thoughts. Why was she getting all these glimpses of the past and how did that help her?

THE HOSPITAL

Walker ran in, "What happened, Gage. The doctor said they almost lost her."

It had been hours since Angela had started breathing again, but Gage was still shaken. "I don't know, boss."

"Why didn't you call me?" demanded Walker.

"Because you needed your sleep," said Trivette walking in. "She fine now, Walker, better actually. The doctor said that she stabilized and that her fever has even come down half a degree. Gage would have called if she had worsened." He grinned at Gage, "I hear that your singing brought her back. She must have really wanted you to stop."

Gage laughed weakly as he stood to let Walker have her seat. "Syd called. The kids are on their way here."

"Thanks for staying here, Gage," said Walker. "and thanks for telling me what I needed to hear."

"Anytime, Walker. I'm just glad we didn't have to fight you."

"You would have lost."

Trivette and Gage looked at each other, "We know." They headed out into the hall to give Walker some time alone with his daughter before the kids got there. Trivette looked over Gage and pushed him into a chair. "Are you okay, Gage?"

"She was a millimeter away from dying, Trivette. I almost watched her die," Gage said brokenly choking back a sob. Trivette sat there silently giving him the only comfort he could.

Gage had just pulled himself back together when a voice broke in, "Dad?"

"Simon, what are you doing here," asked Trivette pulling his son into a hug. He looked around and saw that all the kids were here, even Piper and Devin.

"Uncle Walker said that Angela needed family. Well, we're her family too, and she needs us," said Becca as she gently handed Piper over to Alicia so that she could grasp Devin's arm as he was starting to sway. "You, guys, go on in." She said to the younger ones giving Alicia a look. Alicia nodded and herded everyone but Devin and Simon into the room. Sydney sat down on Gage's lap pulling him into a short, but loving kiss. "What happened, Uncle Gage?" asked Becca.

Gage looked up into the eyes of the three people who probably knew Angela better than she knew herself. "We almost lost her. They got her stabilized but it was a close call."

Simon glared at the wall, "She can't die, Dad."

Trivette sighed, "I'm not going to lie to you, son. She could." Simon pushed away from him and punched the wall. Trivette just watched, "Feel better?"

"No," said Simon cradling his hand. Gage was staring at Devin, "Should you even be here, Dev. You don't look well."

"I'm not giving her up without a fight, Ranger Gage," Devin said meeting Gage's eyes. Gage's eyes widen at the emotions he saw in the green eyes. Syd grinned at her husband's reaction to something she had long known. Devin was going to have many obstacles to overcome to get what he wanted. She was glad to see that he was starting now. Gage's eyes narrowed as if he was looking over a suspect for the first time. Syd slapped his shoulder lightly. Gage finally nodded giving Devin one last warning look before addressing Becca. "You had better take him in and get him seated. He shouldn't be on his feet yet." Becca just grinned and did as she was told despite the protesting from the boy she was leading.

Gage groaned and pulled Sydney closer, "I can't handle this right now. She's too young for any of this."

"Angela has never been young, Uncle Gage," said Simon. "But don't worry. I know what's going on. I have my eye on them both." Sydney just shook her head, "Men. You never think that we women can take care of ourselves."

None of the men commented on that, not even Simon. They knew that it would just be asking for trouble. Simon headed into the room, but stopped to say, "Mom said to tell you she'll be here after the HOPE Center closed to visit and to pick up the kids. She's taking them all to our house for the night. Mary Malloy is going to help her. She said she thinks Angela needs the other adults here."

"Only the kids?" asked Trivette with an eyebrow raised knowing Simon hadn't meant himself. Simon stood a little straighter and looked his father right in the eye, "Angela needs me, Becca, and Devin here, and good luck trying to get Corrie and DJ to leave tonight."

Trivette sighed, "Where are Trent and Carlos?" Simon shrugged, "Alicia said they are out on a case that suddenly came up so we're to pass on their well wishes." With that he walked into the hospital room followed soon by the three rangers. Corrie was sitting in her father's lap and DJ was sitting in a seat beside him leaning into Walker's shoulder. The other children of the mob were settled about the room quietly reading or playing card games. They looked like they meant to be there until they were forced to leave. Simon headed over to the other side of the bed where Becca and Devin had settled. He pulled up a chair as well and sat next to Becca reaching to hold her hand. The rangers just looked at each other before shrugging and finding spots for themselves. They would deal with any complaints from the nurses and doctors when they came.

ANGELA

Angela sat beside the creek watching the water as it flowed by. She was so confused. Nothing was making sense. They had all been sending her messages she was sure. 'You'll never be alone.' 'Listen to your heart.' 'You are strong and filled with love.' They all wanted her to go back, but she didn't know how nor did she understand why she was even here. Angry, she stood and picked up a stone and threw it into the creek watching as it skipped across it.

"Anger will never get you anywhere, Angel," said a soft voice from behind her. Angela froze. She knew that voice, but she never thought she would hear it again. She closed her eyes tightly willing the tears away. A hand touched her shoulder and turned her around. Angela opened her eyes but kept them focused on the ground as she pushed all emotion away. Another hand lifted her chin up until her grey-blue eyes met sparkling blue ones.

"Mama," said Angela with a blank look on her face. Alex grasped her shoulders and shook her slightly, "Don't you dare put on that mask, Angela Elizabeth Walker. For once in your life, let yourself cry or even shout." She then pulled her close and whispered, "Don't be so afraid to feel. You hide so much of who you are when you do, and you've got too much to give to hide it away."

Angela struggled trying to push her away, but Alex just pulled her closer still. "Let me go, Mama. I have to be strong. Can't show fear. Can't let anyone down….can't…..have to…..," Angela began to sob still fighting to get out of her mother's grasp, "Why, Mama? Why tease me with what I want if I can't have it? I don't want to go back. Why did he do that to me? Why? Don't make me go back! Please, Mama. Please," Angela begged as she collapsed into her arms sobbing as if her heart was breaking as Alex gently eased them both onto the ground. Angela immediately curled up in her lap looking no bigger than little Zach Gage.

Alex held onto her daughter tightly, "That's it, Angel. Let it all out. Something terrible happened to you and you deserve a chance to cry." They stayed that way until Angela's sobs slowly died away. Alex almost thought that she had fallen asleep when Angela stirred and pushed away slightly to look her mother in the eyes when she said, "You're sending me back aren't you."

"I can't make you do something you absolutely do not want to do. I wish I could, but this decision is not up to me or anyone else but you." Alex said as she wiped away the last traces of tears off Angela's face.

Angela frowned, "But you think I should go back." Alex smiled sadly and said, "Do you remember when I was telling you why I loved the North Star, Angel?"

Angela stared at her mother for a second. Then, she sighed. No one was going to give her a direct answer today. She thought back to that day so long ago when she asked her mother that question, and Corrie interrupted them before the explanation was finished. (AN: Chapter Five) She nodded and cuddled close to her mother. She may not understand everything that was going on, but she wasn't going to waste this opportunity.

"Everyone always says that when you're lost the North Star will lead you home. I told you that I did not really have a home when I first moved to Dallas and that I quickly got the nickname Ice Princess. I was lost and alone and scared. Then, I met your dad and CD and Jimmy and, suddenly, I had a family. I had found my home in the mist of loving, caring friends, and later a husband and kids. Life wasn't always perfect, but I knew that I would never be alone and lost again. I learned one major lesson through all of that, and I used the North Star to forever remind me of it. Now listen closely, Angela, because this is something I think you have trouble with. A home with as much love as ours needs to be cherished and held onto as tightly as possible. Don't let it slip through your fingers if you have any choice." Angela was about to protest, but Alex quieted her protest by placing her finger on her lips. "I know that you love the family, Angel, but part of you would rather be here with me. That's the part that is holding onto this world. You're so stubborn that you're holding onto your grief for me with such a tight hold that it is keeping you from truly living and loving. You have to let go of me, honey. I'm gone. You're not. You need to keep living, and you can't let this new fear be the thing that stops you. I don't think you realize how much the family needs you."

"They'd be fine without me," grumbled Angela, but immediately regretted it when Alex grabbed her ear and squeezed hard. "OWWW, Mom, stop," yelped Angela pulling away and massaging the offended lobe.

Alex glared, "I don't ever want to hear you say that again, young lady. I'll come back from the afterlife and haunt you if you do. Close your eyes this instant and look deep into your heart and tell me what you see." Not wanting to risk her mother's wrath, Angela did as she said not really sure what she was suppose to be doing. Slowly, a scene formed in her mind.

THE HOSPITAL

It was late when Devin woke up from his sleep. He stretched carefully groaning softly as his lung protested. He looked around the room and saw that Corrie and Damien were curled up on the second bed in the room with their father. Becca and Simon were on the small couch sleeping leaning into one another. Sydney was on Gage's lap in one chair while Trivette was on another one. They were all asleep as well. Devin sighed and reached for Angela's hand from his chair which was still beside the bed.

"Remember when you and I first met again when we were eleven. You were fighting those two bullies in the hallway where any teacher could come along and suspend you. I tried to help but you just blew up at me saying that you could handle it yourself. You always want to handle everything yourself, and I must say that it's one part of you that I find to be quite annoying. You always want to protect everyone else, yet you won't let anyone protect you." He squeezed the hand he was holding gently. "I don't think you realize how much you mean to everyone, Angel. The kids were sobbing tonight as they left begging to stay here with their Angie. I don't think I've ever seen the Gage twins cry. You really need to come back to us." He fought his own set of tears as he sat there. Suddenly he was angry and whispered harshly, "Damn it, Angela. Don't you dare even think about dying. If you do, I'll bring your sorry butt back to life and kill you myself. I swear I will."

"Devin?" Walker asked quietly as he woke up. "What's wrong?" He carefully moved away from his two youngest and made his way over to Angela's bed. He leaned down to kiss Angela's forehead. Thankfully, it felt cooler than it had a few hours ago. The doctor had even taken her off the ventilator when he last checked on her saying her breathing was much improved. He looked across the bed at Devin, and raised an eyebrow, "Well?"

Devin blushed, "I was just…um…threatening her to get better." Walker chuckled, "You wouldn't be the first to son. However, sometimes I fear that that will just make her bulk even more."

Devin glared, "She'd better not stay in a coma just because she's being stubborn."

"Devin, there is very little that my daughter does when she is not being stubborn. When she was three, she went refused to go to sleep unless I read her a bedtime story. For a whole year Alex couldn't get her to go to bed if I wasn't there. There were nights Angela didn't sleep at all because I wasn't home. I was gone for a week once, and Angela had made herself sick staying up."

"What did you do to get her to stop?" asked Devin.

Walker grinned, "Nothing. She stopped on her own. That's how she is. You can't make her do anything. She does everything in her own time. Luckily, most of the time what she is stubborn about is reasonable."

Devin sighed, "That's not very comforting in a case like this."

"No," Walker said quietly, "it's not."

ANGELA

Angela opened her eyes with tears in them. "Well, Angela," said Alex gently, "what did you see?"

"The family was there sleeping in uncomfortable chairs and positions, and Dad and Devin talking about me," she laughed, "actually Dev was threatening me."

Alex smiled and pulled Angela close, "I always liked Devin," she said knowingly. Angela looked at her mother suspiciously. Alex turned serious then, "Do you understand now?"

Angela nodded, "I have to go back." She looked into her mother's eyes, "I'm scared, Mama. I don't know if I can." Thoughts of the kidnapping flitted through her mind before she shoved them to the back of her mind refusing to relive it again.

"I do. You have never let anyone get the best of you before, and you won't start now. I have faith in you. Just let your father help you for once. You have got to stop avoiding things that you don't want to think about. The pain will only keep building until it overwhelms you like it did before." Alex scolded then smiled sadly, "You've grown into a beautiful young woman, Angel. I'm so proud of you." She hugged her one final time, "Tell Daymee, Corrie, and your father that I love them."

"I love you, Mama," whispered Angela as the world around her faded away. Alex's voice floated towards her, "I love you too Angela. Remember to hold on tight."

THE HOSPITAL

"Ranger Walker," whispered Devin pulling Walker from his thoughts, "She's crying." Walker pushed the call button next to the bed and whispered, "Come on, sweetie. Come back to us, Angel."

Angela smiled softly and slowly opened her eyes. "Daddy?"

"I'm here, Angel," he said choking back sobs. "Everything is going to be okay now. I promise."

Angela turned to look at Devin and frowned, "You both look horrible."

"Yeah, well, not all of us can afford to sleep for four days," teased Dev reaching for a hand to squeeze, but Angela flinched away pulling both hands close to her. Walker noticed and his gaze became serious.

"Sorry," said Angela looking outside hoping to change the subject not liking the way her father was looking at her. "Hey, the sun's just rising. Look how pretty." They all watched as the sun painted the sky in a multitude of colors for the first time in days.

"Morning Dove," whispered Walker letting the flinch go for now.

Angela frowned, "That's what Uncle Ray and White Eagle called me. Grandpa Gordon said that White Eagle gave me that name."

Walker smiled, "The only time White Eagle ever saw you, he held you close said that someday you would bring peace like the morning."

"Wait a minute," protested Devin, "Who are Uncle Ray, White Eagle, and Grandpa Gordon and how do you know them."

Walker and Angela exchanged a knowing smile. "My family," answered Angela as the doctor rushed in to check her over. The smile quickly faded from Angela's face as the doctor came closer and reached out to touch her. She curled into a ball moving as far away from the doctor as possible. "No, no, no, no," she quietly said over and over. The doctor looked in shock over at Walker, who just shook his head. Walker glanced at Devin who nodded and moved away from the bed pulling the doctor away with him. The protesting doctor woke up the others in the room. Corrie and Damien ran over to Angela's bed while the adults quickly took in the situation and helped Devin with the doctor forcing him to leave the room leaving the Walker family alone.

Corrie climbed into bed and snuggled up to Angela ignoring her struggling to get away from her. Damien looked to his father for advice who just nodded at him before climbing into bed on Angela's other side. Walker began to speak softly telling her that she was safe and surrounded by family. Slowly, Angela uncurled and quieted. Then, she groaned and hid her face once more. "I can't believe I panicked," she whispered.

Damien hit her lightly to get her attention so that he could glare at her. Angela stared at him in shock. "What's wrong with your jaw? And don't you hit me."

Corrie giggled, "It was broken so now he can't talk for six weeks because they had to wire it shut," then, she glared at Angela as well, "and you deserved to be hit. You were just having a normal reaction to a traumatizing event. You are avoiding the touch of another person because you were almost raped. That is the problem, now we just have to figure out the solution." The other three in the room just stared at the eight year old before bursting into laughter. "There's the Corrie we all know and love," said Walker. "I suppose you've been reading up on people who have been in this situation."

Corrie huffed, "So what if I have? I just want to help." Walker pulled her into a hug. "You already have, Princess." He said watching Angela laugh.

As they calmed, Angela sighed, "I suppose you're going to send me to the sweat lodge again."

Walker nodded and said softly, "It helped last time you were hurting." He had taken her there in those days after her break down when she was eleven. Angela sighed again, but her eyes lit what when she said, "Fine, but you have to come too. Uncle Ray said so."

Walker groaned, Angela laughed, and Corrie and DJ just stared at her confused. Corrie tugged on her shelve, "Uncle Ray as in Dad's uncle? How did you talk to him? He's dead." Damien nodded looking frustrated that he couldn't ask the questions himself. Angela just shook her head at him, "You're going to have to learn sign language now, Demon."

"He's been too stubborn to learn. Lina and Uncle Gage have been trying to teach him. I've learned it, and I don't even need it," said Corrie haughtily. Damien just glared at her and Walker translated it as, "It's not like you've not been stubborn recently."

Corrie glared, "Back to my original question?"

Angela laughed, happy to be back, "It's a long story, but just so I don't forget. Mama sends her love." When she just got blank stares, she said, "I'll tell you later."

Walker looked over her now fully relaxed body and said gently, "Do you think that you can let the doctor examine you now if I hold your hand the entire time?"

Angela slowly nodded and Walker told his younger two children to go get the doctor. They jumped off the bed after one final hug and ran for the door full of energy for the first time in days. Corrie turned at the last second and said, "We're glad you're back, Angie, as we really didn't want to hear Uncle Gage sing again."

"I heard that. Come here, you little heathen," said Gage as Damien shut the door behind them.

Angela chucked and then gabbed tightly unto Walker's hand, "You promise not to let go?"

"I promise," said Walker. He continued as he saw the self-disgust reappear in her eyes, "We'll work through this fear together, Angel. You don't have to do this alone. The others and I will be here every step of the way. That's what family is for."

"I know," whispered Angela as the doctor appeared, "I won't forget again."

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I know. I said I would put this up earlier. That's the last time I promise any such thing as I hate it when people don't keep their promise. I honestly did have this chapter almost completed long ago, but it just didn't sit right with me. It still doesn't to be honest. I guess I'm just not experienced enough to write such an in-depth topic yet. Oh well. I hope you enjoyed it anyways. I have just one more short chapter for this section of the story and then another time jump for another story about the Walker family.


	24. Life Ain't Always Beautiful

This story has been revised and small changes have been made. Please think about rereading from the beginning although no big changes were made in the plotline.

Chapter 24 Life Ain't Always Beautiful

"Hey, Walker, ready to go eat?" asked Trivette. Once a month the family got together at CD's to eat and catch up. "Gage, Sydney, and Cooper left an hour ago. We're gonna be late if you don't hurry."

"Coming, Trivette. I would hate to stand in the way of you and food." Walker said finishing the last of his paper work. There were a lot of advantages to being Captain, but the paper work was not one of them.

"Very funny, Walker. I think you're thinking of Gage's endless pit of a stomach not mine." Trivette said as they walked towards the Ram. "How's Angela been doing lately?"

Walker sighed as he thought over the past two months. It hadn't been easy for Angela to open up and let others help her, but slowly she had begun to heal. "Much better. The nightmares only come about once a week now, she's finally eating normally, she's not half as jumpy as she was, and she even started that club back up again when she started back to school last week. The therapist she sees once a week plus the group therapy at the HOPE Center has really helped. Also, that one weekend she spent with just Sydney, Erica, Mary, Becca and Alicia last month really helped although I have no idea what went on."

Trivette grinned as they got in the Ram and started down the street, "We probably don't want to know. It's not as if we would understand half of it even if we did."

Walker just shook his head smiling, "You had better be careful of where you say things like that, Trivette. If any of them had heard that, not even I could save you."

"Very funny, Walker." Trivette said and then paused for a second studying his long-time partner, "You're still worried about her aren't you."

Walker sighed, "I can't help but worry even with all the improvements recently. She's so good at hiding what's really bothering her from everyone, especially me. I had thought she had fully opened up to me when she was eleven. I never realized that she was still missing Alex so badly. She can be so stubborn." Walker said glaring at the road in front of him.

Trivette laughed, "Now you know how Alex and I felt all those years when dealing with you. That girl is definitely a Walker through and through." He sobered quickly, "That alone should give you some peace of mind, Walker. I've never known you to give up and neither will Angela."

"She almost did," whispered Walker so quietly that Trivette almost didn't hear him. Trivette knew that Walker felt like he had failed. His children were his life and he had almost lost one of them. Walker pulled up to CD's Bar and Grill but made no move to get out of the truck. Trivette watched his friend struggle to ask for help even after all these years. Walker finally looked over at him with desperation written on his face, "How do I know if she's really okay? She's still struggling with losing Alex and now she has to deal with attempted rape! With her skill at hiding her feelings, how am I supposed to truly know if she's strong enough to handle all of this without becoming some cold, closed off person?"

Trivette thought for a minute before answering wanting to comfort but knowing better than to offer platitudes, "You know deep down that she's strong enough. She is yours and Alex's child after all. How could she not be? As for actual proof, well, you know as well as I do that you'll just have to watch her closely. Her actions will speak for themselves. Besides, no one in this family is going to let her hide her true self especially that mob of ours. I'd hate to go against their wishes."

Walker laughed, "They can be pretty scary when they all set their minds to something can't they?"

"That's for sure," Both of them got out of the truck and headed for the door. As Trivette opened the door for Walker he asked, "By the way, did you ever figure out what that club was all about?"

"No, why?" asked Walker walking into the strangely quite building.

"SURPRISE!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!" came shouts from everyone inside.

"Oh I just thought you might want to know since it was about you," laughed Trivett at Walker's look of shock. "The kids informed us a few days ago."

Walker headed straight towards his children who were grinning from ear to ear at having pulled one over on their father. "I suppose you three think you are so smart now, huh?"

"No, Daddy," disagreed Angela looking at Corrie and DJ who finished with her, "we know we're smart," causing everyone to break out in laughter. Walker carefully pulled Angela into a hug as he laughed along smiling even harder when she hugged him tightly back. Angela still hesitated in touching or letting anyone touch her, but the kids in the mob had all insisted on hugging her anytime they saw her from the first visit at the hospital, and the adults had decided that the kids had the right idea in reminding Angela what a loving touch felt like so had done so as well.

"They got you there, boss," said Gage, "but if it helps we didn't know until they saw fit to inform us." Syd nodded, "This is all the kids doing."

"That's right so tonight we're in charge," said Angela pulling away from her father to get down to business ignoring the frightened looks that adults were giving each other. "Now we have some surprises so get some grub and sit down."

"Boy is she bossy," said Cooper to Devin who laughed happy to see Angela asserting herself more even if it was just around family. At last month's family dinner, she had remained hidden in the corner speaking only when spoken to.

"I heard that, Glen Cooper. Don't make me come over there. Devin, stop laughing and come help me," ordered Angela as she headed towards that back room.

"I wouldn't keep her waiting, son," advised Walker.

"Yeah, that's the man's job," laughed Gage. "OW, Syd. What was that for," he whined when Sydney punched him in the arm.

"Just go and get me and your son something to eat," ordered Syd grabbing Zach as he ran by heading to an empty table while calling out to the girls to get some food.

Devin hurried to catch up with Angela, "What is it? I thought everything was ready."

"It is. I just thought you might want to meet the singer," said Angela. "Who is it?" he asked looking around before spotting a beautiful blond standing off to one side. His mouth dropped, "Is that……"

"Kelly Wyman, and you must be Trent Malloy's son," the blond said shaking his hand.

"Devin. How do you know my dad? He's never mentioned that he knew you," Dev asked the famous country singer that he had adored for years.

"He helped me out a long time ago when I was not much older than you," Kelly said, "after Walker arrested me that is." Devin's mouth dropped again at this piece of information.

"Stop trying to catch the flies, Dev. You know they give you indigestion," Angela teased happy that her surprise worked. She had known that Kelly was Devin's favorite country singer. She laughed as Devin glared at her, but before he could retaliate, Kelly spoke up, "Are you ready, Angela?"

Angela sobered quickly and took a deep breath, "I think so."

"Ready for what?" asked Devin stepping closer to Angela who had paled at Kelly's words. Angela gave him a small smile for his concern, "You'll see. Go and get a front row seat." She looked over at Kelly and said, "Let's hit it."

"You don't have to do this, Angie," Kelly said after Devin had left them alone backstage. "I can handle all the songs even yours. I'll say that it goes out to that special person who…."

"No," interrupted Angela, "Thanks, but I have to do this." Kelly nodded in understanding having gone through a slightly similar experience years ago.

Angela stepped out on stage blinking at the bright lights as the crowd quieted quickly at her presence. Throat tight, Angela couldn't speak as she felt all the eyes on her. Her breaths started coming in faster intervals and time seemed to slow. She couldn't do this. She couldn't. About to back off the stage, she caught a movement from the corner of her eye and looked in that direction. Directly in front of her was Devin smiling in encouragement and right beside him was her father who was taking his seat of honor watching her closely in case she should need him but also giving her time to work this out on her own lending her his strength through the love in his eyes. She knew that he was worried about her, and she wanted to let him know that she would be okay. It might have taken her longer than some but she had finally learned a lesson her father had tried to teach her years ago.

With that thought in mind she took a deep breath and said, "I'm so glad everyone could come tonight to celebrate my father's birthday, and we have a very special singer with us. However, first I have a present for my father who has always been there for me and has never let me down. You may not know this, but I can be pretty stubborn," there was laughter from everyone here, "So I don't always listen to what is told to me the first time, but eventually, after a few knocks to the head, I finally learn." She looked directly at her father here, "This is for you, Dad." Music began playing and Angela sang,

"Life ain't always beautiful.

Sometimes it's just plain hard.

Life can knock you down

It can break your heart.

Life ain't always beautiful.

You think you're on your way

And it's just a dead end road

At the end of the day.

But the struggles make you stronger

And the changes make you wise

And happiness has its own way

Of takin' its sweet time.

No life ain't always beautiful.

Tears will fall sometimes.

Life ain't always beautiful

But it's a beautiful ride.

Life ain't always beautiful

Some days I miss her smile

I get tired of walking all

These lonely miles.

And I wish for just one minute

I could see her pretty face

Guess I can dream

But life don't work that way.

But the struggles make me stronger

And the changes make me wise

And happiness has its own ways

Of takin' its sweet time

No life ain't always beautiful

But I know I'll be fine

Hey life ain't always beautiful

But it's a beautiful ride.

What a beautiful ride."

As the song finished there wasn't a dry eye in the place. Walker jumped up on stage and pulled Angela into a tight hug. This had been exactly what he had needed to hear. Trivette was right. She had let him know in her own way. "I love you, Angel."

"I love you too, Daddy," whisper Angela hugging her father back just as tightly burying her tearful face in his neck. She hated that she had caused him so much heartache and worry. The crowd broke out in cheers and applause as Walker kissed her head and continued to hug her only barely noticing that someone else had come on stage until she started to sing,

"In the eyes of a Ranger,

The unsuspecting stranger

Had better know the truth

Of wrong from right."

Here Angela pulled away from her father and joined Kelly singing in harmony and motioning for the crowd to join in,

"'Cause the eyes of a Ranger are upon you.

Any wrong you do he's going to see.

When you're in Texas look behind you.

'Cause that's where the Ranger's gonna be."

Walker laughed as they finished. Kelly came over and kissed him on the cheek and said, "Happy Birthday, Walker."

Walker hugged her and said, "This has been the best birthday ever." Everyone cheered and the party was underway.

A half hour later after singing several songs with Kelly, Angela joined Walker and Devin as Kelly continued on by herself, "Are you having a good time, Dad?"

"The best," he assured her. Angela looked slightly sheepish as she said, "I hope you don't mind, but I told Kelly she could stay at the ranch with us for a few days before she goes back on tour."

"That's fine, Angela, as long as the school work still gets done. I know how you two can spend hours talking to each other." Walker paused, "By the way, was Kelly the one that taught you to sing like that? It was wonderful."

Angela blushed, "A little bit. Aunt Syd was my main teacher. She's been teaching me several things that she says I might need someday like dancing, singing, certain moves…" she shrugged off the rest of the answer. She looked around at the crowd and took a deep breath. It was starting to bug her to be around so many people, "I think I'm going to go outside for some fresh air."

"Mind if I come with you?" asked Devin standing and holding out his hand. Angela took it without any hesitation surprising Walker and said, "No, I don't mind."

Walker watched as they walked out the door realizing what Angela's trust in Devin meant. "She's not a little girl anymore, is she?" he asked as Sydney approach him having seen the young couple leave him and head out the door.

"No, she's not," said Sydney knowingly, "but don't worry, Walker, she'll always need her daddy, and she's still not ready for any type of real serious realationship."

"But she's ready for a semi-serious one?" questioned Walker thinking of how Angela still had panic attacks if she was touched unawares or around too many people.

Sydney smiled softly at his concern, "She knows her limits, Walker, and so does Dev. Besides, she trusts Dev and if you think about it, he calms her faster than anyone but you during one of those panic attacks."

"I suppose, but it's hard to let go," Walker said as he turned away from the window to give the two teens some privacy. He had always known Devin was going to be an important part of Angela's life, but he hadn't thought it would start so soon.

Outside, Angela and Devin found a bench to sit on and watched silently for a few minutes as the sun set. Seeing Angela shiver, Devin put his arm around her and pulled her close holding his breath as she stiffened slightly and then let it out slowly as she relaxed and cuddled even closer laying her head on his shoulder.

Breaking the silence, Devin asked, "I've been meaning to ask, where were you that last week before you started back to school?"

"The reservation," Angela answered. "Dad wanted me to be away from any and all distractions for awhile once I was fully physically healed. You know he's a big believer in the sweat lodge being a cure for any emotional and psychological problem."

"Does it really work?" Dev asked curious.

"It helps, but having time to sort through everything out loud helps as well," she said smiling up at him knowing he had hated her being gone for so long. "That's why when I got out of the hospital Dad had me start with a therapist and with the group at the HOPE Center for women who have been in rape situations. Plus the aunts and your mom have spent time woman to woman talking with me and Becca and Alicia. They've decided that we girls need to have more just girl time and the little girls get to join in once in awhile as well depending on the outing."

"I'm glad Becca finally decided to move back here," Devin said.

"Me too. She told me it was because her grandmother is too old to take care of a teenager by herself, but I know better. However, Uncle Trivette always worried about them both so it's just as well that they both live with them now."

"Well, I'm glad we both get to have another close friend by no matter what the reason. Are you going back to work at the deaf school?" asked Devin. Angela nodded. "What exactly do you do there anyways?"

"I'm teaching some of the kids Spanish a few afternoons a week. It's no big deal."

"So you know sign language and Spanish. Any other languages I don't know about?"

Angela stared at him for a minute, "What is this "20 questions about Angela?"" Devin looked sheepish, "No. I just hate not knowing these things about you. They're a big part of what makes you you."

"Well, if you really want to know, I grew up hearing Spanish and Cherokee so I'm fluent in those languages. I've been taking German in school for three years and the sign language I learned from Uncle Gage while I stayed with the Gages when Mama and Corrie were in the hospital after Corrie was born. He was deaf for a little while once."

"How is it that I've known you for almost five years now and still don't know all these things about you?" asked Devin standing up and pulling Angela into a dance as Kelly started singing a slow song.

"What fun would I have if I told you everything about me all at once?" teased Angela swaying in his arms.

Devin twirled her out and then in putting them chest to chest, "I don't suppose that you'd spill one more secret and tell me why you call me Dev?"

Angela threw her head back laughing, "I don't think so." As their eyes met, Devin reached out to brush the hair out of her face tucking it behind her ear and then trailing his fingers along her cheek as he pulled his hand back saying softly, "I guess I'll just have to find another way to persuade you." He slowly lowered his head giving her plenty of warning and time to pull away before gently but firmly kissing her.

Devin grinned as he pulled back watching Angela slowly come out of a daze. He might not have gotten his answer but he had finally gotten what he really wanted. Grabbing her hand and heading back towards CD's he said, "Was it just me or did Cooper have a really hard time keeping his eyes off Kelly?"

"Umm…," stalled Angela as she cleared her head. She'd have to think about that kiss later. She grinned, "For once, I think you're right. There was definitely something there. Pretty intuitive for a guy, Dev." She shivered again.

Placing his coat around her shoulders, Devin said, "Well, now my intuition is saying to get you inside or your father will kill me for letting you get sick." As they headed back inside, both glanced up at the stars.

"Wow, look how bright the North Star is tonight!" exclaimed Dev.

"It sure is," agree Angela knowing that she had made the right choice as they rejoined their family and friends in a room full of love with the knowledge that there were loved ones watching out for them as well from somewhere else. Life isn't always beautiful, but it's worth all the struggles.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm sorry it's been so long. Finishing college was a bit of a pain, but one nervous break down isn't too bad. Also, I had my own battle with cancer. That's what I get for killing off Alex with cancer. I have more planned for this story but I can't promise when I'll get to it. I'm in the real world now and it takes time out of the Walker world.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Life Ain't Always Beautiful. It's a country song that I've always loved sung by Gary Allan.


End file.
